Fear is The Enemy
by L.Is.Cute
Summary: What if Light wasn't Kira? And what if Kira could control people without the Death Note? When L is struck by an uncontrollable force he can't control, will Light be able to find Kira in time to save him? My first story! LightxL, OOCness, and phobias!
1. Chapter 1

Fear is The Enemy

by:L.Is.Cool

CHAPTER ONE

Disclaimer: Wow! My first fanfic! I'll try to do L and Light justice. Warning: OOCness, yaoi and Misa bashing. So sit back, enjoy and have some cookies. (passes out cookies)

LineLineLineLineLineLineLineLine

The black notebook was tossed lazily into the air. "So what you're telling me is," The notebook fell back down and was caught by a well pampered hand. "You're a Death God? A Shinigami?" Wide crimson eyes and jagged blue lips spread to reveal a sharp grin full of demon canines. "That's right."

Said Shinigami's voice was raspy, rough, like sandpaper against wood. "Hm." The notebook was tossed into the air again. "That's very interesting." Swiftly, the notebook was snatched out of the air and was held up to the Shinigami. "And this is your notebook. In which, you can kill?" "Right again." The Shinigami, suspended in mid-air by demonic black wings, was clad in tight black leather and his neck seemed to be sewn roughly to his body. 'If I shook him hard enough, would his head come off?'

Eyes traced over the notebook. "'Death Note'." Legs were crossed with sophisticated grace. "So. Do you have a name?" "It's Ryuk." A smile. "Okay Ryuk. You write a person's name inside the notebook and they just die?" "Well, it's not that simple." Ryuk pointed to the Death Note. "There are rules to that notebook." A slim eyebrow rose. "Rules?" Ryuk nodded. "You can't just write in a name and then have the person die. You need more than that." A smirk. "Well, it already worked that way once."

Ryuk chuckled. "By the way, why did you kill that maid?" "I didn't know she was going to die. But then again, I couldn't care less. Her life was meaningless to me really." Ryuk laughed again. "You humans are so cold-hearted." An amused, yet musical chuckle rang through the air. Then the Death Note was held up again. "The Rules?" "Just open the Death Note and read them yourself." A few moments passed as eyes swept over the rules printed inside the Death Note. "I see." Then the Death Note was closed. "A name and a face is needed to kill a person. And until I die, the Death Note is mine." Another smirk, only this time it held an air of evil. "Can you imagine the power I now hold?" Another dark chuckle.

The Death Note was gripped tightly yet carefully, as if it were a sacred item that would be destroyed if handled too carelessly. "I can kill anyone I want. All I need is their name and face." A laugh, dipped in poison and sprayed with acid, was let loose. It rang through the small room and the air itself seemed to chill. Then, with a blissful sigh, the deadly laughter stopped. "You have perfect timing Ryuk." The Shinigami remained silent as the pampered hand reached out to grab an elegant pen of the table and grip it with long, slender fingers.

"I've been meaning to start a new game for quite some time. And this 'Death Note' game seems like fun." The Death Note was opened to the first page, fresh and clean. The only thing marking it was the now dead maid's name. Pen met paper. A heart started to beat faster with excitement and eyes grew darker with a lust for power. "So Ryuk, let the game begin."

LineLineLineLineLineLineLineLine

A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter but I'm working on it! Review please! Chapter Two is on the way!!


	2. Chapter 2

Fear is The Enemy

By: L.Is.Cool

CHAPTER TWO

Disclaimer: Yay! Chapter Two is here! I'm really trying to make my chapters longer so hopefully this chapter will be good and long! That sounded so wrong! To everyone who read the first chapter and reviewed, cookies for you! (hands out cookies) Thankies so much! And guess what? The cookies are Misa cookies! You can kill her and eat her all at the same time!! Yay! Anyway, thankies to the book "False Memory" with giving me this idea. On with the fanfiction! Warning: OCCness, yaoi and Misa bashing! I own nothing!! Enjoy

LineLineLineLineLineLineLineLine

With the bus-jacker dead and with most of the police officers out of the way, a small chuckle escaped through thin lips. 'Compose yourself.' Now was not the time to laugh over the dead. There would be time for that later. Now, as well polished shoes stepped off the city bus, was the time to focus on a bigger problem. It was clear now why the public bus had been taken and not the sleek limousine. It was Fate. "You there..." A mildly surprised look. Just the kind of look Raye Penber expected. "Yeah?" Pale blue eyes, common in America, and dark brown hair that framed a serious face. Completely boring.

"Listen carefully. I came to Japan as part of a secret investigation so the local police can't find out that I...ummm..." A reassuring nod. "I understand. I promise I won't tell anyone I met you today. You have my word." Visable relief spread through Raye's face. "Well, then please excuses me." Then Raye Penber was gone. He sprinted towards a fence, jumped it, then disappeared. A small smile found it's way to thin lips. 'So L's hired American FBI agents. L...you sneaky little bastard.' Unable to control the sick glee building up inside, the smile transformed into a wicked smirk. 'Don't you worry Raye. I don't want the police to find out I met you either. And as for the bus-jacker...' A demonic chuckle. "Such a horrible accident."

LineLineLineLineLineLineLineLine

"Farewell, Ray Penber." Eyes wide, terror filling his very body, the train doors began to close. 'Yes.' The lasting image of the man struggling, dying. 'I am Kira.'

LineLineLineLineLineLineLineLine

First impressions are normally wrong. Eyes swept over the woman once as she entered the coffee shop and then they went back to the two chocolate croissants, the bowl of strawberries accompanied by a layer of whipped cream and the slice of coconut pound cake with lemon marmalade on the table. Ever ready to obey the sugary cravings, a croissant was carefully broken in half and bit into gently. Savoring the sweetness was a must. The woman, half hidden by a long mass of inky black hair, reached the counter of the small coffee shop in a huff, apparently upset about something.

Curiosity was piked then but no action was taken. At least, not yet. Before the woman at the counter could ask her what she wanted, the woman briskly stated, "Tall coffee please, black." A small frown as the croissant was finished. Anyone who ordered black coffee had no taste. The curiosity lowered a bit. The woman huffed again as she set her purse down on the counter, mumbling to herself, unaware that the entire shop could hear her. "How can no one be at headquarters? That's ridiculous! It's almost like they don't want to catch Kira." Suddenly, the curiosity was at a all time high. Carefully, eyes swept over the woman again, making sure not to miss a single detail. Ivory skin, dark eyes.

Nothing special about her psychically. But what did she know about Kira? If she knew something that could send Kira to prison or pump him full of poison...'She had to die.' A fork was stabbed into the cake, the frown still in place. Though it was true that the woman had to die, killing her would be a problem. The Death Note would only work with a face _and_ a name. To makes matters worse, the Death Note, along with the rather annoying Shinigami that came along with it, were currently residing within a well furnished private room, the Death Note hidden in a hardwood desk. So using the Death Note to kill her was out of the picture. Despite this fact, the frown melted away to reveal a very controlled smile. A bite of cake. 'The Death Note isn't the only way you can kill her...remember?' The smile faded a bit. 'I would really like it to find out what she knows but I can't take the chance of her leaving before I can kill her.'

A disappointed sigh. 'Oh well. Work before pleasure I suppose.' Another bite of cake. Time to work. A slender hand was raised, summoning a young waiter to the table. The young man smiled. Young with healthy looking blond hair and bright blue eyes, he had his whole life to look forward to. He reached the table in no time, ready to serve. "Yes? May I help you?" "Roy Closterman." Instantly, the bright smile vanished from the waiter's face. His eyes grew dull and blank, his face becoming expressionless. He stood, docile and unprotected. A smirk.

"Salvation is here..." The young man's reply was unemotional. "And the Handyman is on the way." 'Perfect.'

It was all about control. By using the trigger name "Roy Closterman" and then reciting the quote, the young waiter had been transferred into an altered state of consciousness. A layman might have used the term "hypnotic trance", which, to a certain extent, it was. A glance at the man's name tag. Yashihiro. A small chuckle. 'That's right. How could I forget you, my beauty?' For a moment, eyes just stared at Yashihiro, who remained still. The time and effort it had taken to transfer the man into this state of being had been enormous. But the curiosity, wondering if it would really work and take effect, had overpowered the lack of patiences.

Within a mere two weeks, the drugs Rohypnol, phencyclidine, and Valium, all available only to expert psychologists, were carefully added into certain foods twice, then given to his first test subject. Once the drugs were hidden inside a single slice of dark chocolate cake which Yashihiro thought came from a secret admirer and the other, mixed into an innocent cup of coffee. The fool. This man in front of him was Yashihiro no more. Now, he was just a beautiful puppet, waiting for commands. If told to jump up and down will pure joy, the man would jump. If told to weep with sorrow, the man would weep. And if told to stab himself in the stomach, he would stab.

Control. "Yashihiro?" It came out in a whisper. "Do you know were you are?" Yashihiro cocked his head to one side. "Do I?" In this state of mind, he would only be able to answer questions with another question. "Yashihiro, look around and tell me where you are." Yashihiro looked, taking in his surroundings. "I'm at the Coffee Break." (A/N: Name of the coffee place.) "That's right. Now look behind you. Tell me what you see." He looked. "I see a woman." Yashihiro turned back to the table. "Tell me what color of hair she has." "Black" 'Now for the fun part.'

"Good. Now listen to me very carefully Yashihiro. That woman must die. When I snap my fingers, you will wait a full minute before you kill her. After that one minute, you will grab the fork off this table, tackle the woman to the ground and gouge her eyes out. Then, you will repeatedly stab her with the fork in the left and right common arteries in her neck. After she's dead, you will then swallow her eyes and then kill yourself by stabbing at your neck with the same fork. Tell me if you understand." "I understand." 'There. All done. I wish I could stay and watch the fireworks but I can't.' "I'm proud of you Yashihiro." "Thank you."

Fingers snapped. The bright smile returned to Yashihiro's face and his eyes grew brighter. "Can I help you?" A shake of the head. "No thank you. I'm just going to leave." Yashihiro nodded. "Have a nice day." Arms stretched as the coffee shop was left behind and the city came into view. 'I'm still hungry. I think I'll get some ice cream.' Walking down the side walk, a bright smile formed to hear the screams now coming from the coffee shop. 'Good-bye Yashihiro. I'll miss you."

LineLineLineLineLineLineLineLine

A/N: Yay!! Well I hoped you liked it and chapter three will be coming soon! Good bye till then!!


	3. Chapter 3

Fear is The Enemy

by: L.Is.Cool

CHAPTER THREE

Disclaimer: Yay!! Chapter Three is here! So happy is I!! Let's get this started!! OOCness. Really, I lay it on thick. You have been warned!! I do not own any Death Note characters. I wish I did though! But then it'd burn innocent eyes. Oh well!! Review please!!

LineLineLineLineLineLineLineLine

There were many odd qualities that made up the great detective L. Take for example, the way he sat. Or the way chewed his thumb while he was thinking. Or his rather unhealthy obsession with sweets. Snow white skin, though not unhealthy looking, gave the true impression that the man almost never went outside. Dark bags under his eyes told of sleepless nights staring at a glowing computer screen. His black hair was messy but clean, as if he'd taken a shower and just shook his hair dry. His mind was one of genius, sharp as a tack. But the one quality that stood out the most about L were his eyes.

Dark onyx eyes told of hardship and wisdom. They seemed to stare into your soul and pass judgment in a second. "I've seen things," they seem to say. "That would drive you insane." Gentle, almost fragile, he looked curled up with his knees to his chest, nibbling on a strawberry. But his eyes would stop you cold in your tracks. And if he allowed you to stared long enough, you would notice that his eyes aren't completely black. Silver, hiding from the world, shone brightly but discreetly. Only shown to those who were trusted.

LineLineLineLineLineLineLineLine

One look at Light Yagami was all it took to know that he was a man who got what he wanted and made things happen. And his looks and personality made those thing happen fast. Carefully groomed auburn hair that was almost never out of place. Doe caramel eyes could multiplied his emotion by ten fold. If he were angry, his eyes burned with rage. If happy, eyes would glow with pleasure and joy. Tan, healthy skin. A charming smile, straight and white teeth. And if that weren't enough, in Light's possession was the hot personalty of a movie star.

But behind the perfect face and the rock star personality, was a sensitive side to Light Yagami. A side that Light Yagami rarely ever showed to anyone other than the few people he loved. And although he would seem cold and uncaring, inside he cared. His pride was just too big for him to admit it. Light knew he was smart and knew that girls loved him. He also knew that some were jealous of him, jealous of his genius and good looks. So it was safe to say that Light's main fault was, indeed, his pride. But when it all came down, Light Yagami was your average, if not a genius, young man. A man whose ego was big, his charm unstoppable and his heart hidden away.

LineLineLineLineLineLineLineLine

"LIGHT!!" Both L and Light, along with the Investigation Team, flinched as the shriek rang through the air. Somewhere ten miles off, dogs howled in pain. L swiveled in his chair to face Light who was currently connected to the detective by two yards of cold chain. "Must your girlfriend shatter our ear drums? All that screaming can be good for Amane-san's throat." Light sighed. "Crap." The young man embraced for impact and was nearly knocked to the ground by a mass of blond hair and frilly clothes.

"Oh Light! Did you miss me?! I missed you!! I was so worried cause you didn't call and you need to call Misa!!" Light gasped for breath, begin crushed by Misa's death grip. The Investigation team tried to bury themselves further into their work. They'd learn early on that Misa was best dealt with by Light. L on the other hand, either didn't know this fact or he just didn't care. Most likely the second option. Without taking his eyes off the computer screen, panda candy in hand, L spoke up. "Amane-san, if you continue to strangle Raito-kun, I'm afraid you'll be without a boyfriend in about five minutes." Misa gave L her best I-hate-you-with-a-passion glare. "Oh and you suddenly care Ryuzaki? All you care about is finding Kira!!" L nodded, unfazed by Misa's words.

"As it is my job to find and bring Kira to justice, I would hope that all my attention is on finding Kira." Sighing, L finally turned towards Misa and stared at her with his stoic gaze. "Amane-san. It would be wise to loosen your grip on your boyfriend. I'm afraid he's turning a rather alarming shade of purple." L pointed to Light who was, in fact, turning purple. The young man let out a gasp and tried to pry Misa's arms off of him. "Misa...can't...breath..." Finally, Misa noticed his struggle and, with a dramatic gasp of surprise, released Light. "Oh Light!! Are you alright?" Choking down gulps of air, Light's color slowly returned and the man regained his vision. He glared at the blond. "No I'm not okay! You almost killed me! Jeez And why are you even here? It's almost midnight." "Is it really?"

L turned to face the rest of the team. "You may all go home now. Thank you for all your hard work." Relieved sighs filled the room and the team started to pack up for the night, all eager to reach their homes and beds. While L turned back to his work, Misa, now sitting in Light's lap, frowned at the man. "No need to get upset at Misa! If Ryuzaki hadn't distracted Misa, then I would have never choked you." Light rolled his eyes and raised his hand to rub his temple. Matsuda glanced at the man and a look of pity washed over his face. 'Poor Light.' "What do you want Misa? Can't you see that we're busy?" L decided to speak up again. "Yes Amane-san. Please tell us why you've decided to grace us with your presence."

Misa glared at him again and grabbed Light's un-cuffed hand. "It's none of your business Ryuzaki, why I come to visit my boyfriend." "If I'm correct, Raito-kun is under suspect of being Kira and, thanks to the hand-cuffs, even if you wish to go on a date, I would have to come along." Misa growled at the detective and jumped from Light's lap to point an accusing finger at him. "You're such a pervert Ryuzaki! God! Can you be any more creepy?!" "I have no idea what you're talking about Amane-san." Misa growled again. "You know what I'm talking about! Handcuffing my poor Light was just your way of getting him all to yourself! You like being handcuffed to him and you know it! You're so creepy!" "Misa!" Light stood to defend L. "Will you just stop it? I'm willingly handcuffed to Ryuzaki, okay?To prove I'm not Kira, I'm handcuffed to him, you know this! None of this is his fault. Evidence was found that suggests that I'm Kira so until he is one hundred percent sure I'm not Kira, I've got to stay with him at all times. Like I've told you before: Deal with it."

It was silent after Light's speech. Everyone, including L, looked at Misa for a reaction. She looked like she was about to cry. Not wanting any part of this, the Investigation Team hurried out of the room. The silence was broken when Misa cried out, "I'm sorry Light!" She flung herself onto his neck and sobbed into his chest. "I didn't mean to make you mad! I just don't like that creep watching us! Will you ever forgive me?!" Light rolled his eyes. God, Misa could be such a drama queen! Before Light could answer though, Misa let go of him and clapped her hands together, a huge grin on her face. "I know! I'll go get you some coffee and a late snack! There's this cute little coffee shop near here that's open all the time! They make the best coffee! Misa knows Light will like it!!" Without waiting for a reply, Misa grabbed her coat! "I'll be right back!!" And with that, she dashed out of the room.

For a minute, Light just stood there. Then he groaned, the headache that normally came with Misa finally coming to him. "God she's loud." L nodded from his chair, his hands typing fast. "Thank you for standing up for me Raito-kun." Light blinked, sat back down and rubbed at his temples. "It's nothing. Her voice just gets to be too much sometimes." L glanced over at the young man. "One must wonder why you continue to be with her when she obviously causes much stress." Light shook his head. "I don't know. I mean, she is annoying, but I don't want to hurt her." Light stretched from the chair and closed his eyes, trying to bask in as much silence as he could before Misa returned.

LineLineLineLineLineLineLineLine

Misa hummed her cell phone's tune as she walked into the coffee shop. "Light will be so happy once I bring him his coffee!" Misa didn't notice that she was voicing her thought out loud. "So happy that he won't be mad at Misa anymore!" A small frown replaced her silly smile as she walked to the counter. "L's so creepy. Misa knows he just wants to take advantage of my poor Light. L knows he's not Kira." When Misa reached the counter, the lone worker there smiled at her.

But Misa was completely unaware of the man sitting in a booth near the counter, watching her will an excited gleam in his dark, blue eyes. Aziz Hiraoka was a man who believed that everything happened for a reason. Fate, some would call it. Finding the Death Note had been Fate. So was finding that woman and killing her before she could go to the police. True, he had to kill off one of his puppets but things like that happened. Aziz picked up a strawberry from his plate and popped it into his mouth. Sweet. Just like the girl at the counter. He had overheard her talking and heard that she knew where L was.

More importantly, L already had a suspect. Someone named Light. 'Ah L,' he thought while rising from the table. 'Such a fool sometimes.' Misa had just finished ordering Light's coffee when a hand touched her shoulders. "Excuse me?" Misa turned around and was face to face with one of the cutest guy's she'd ever seen. Tall, with spiky black hair and big blue eyes, a flirtatious smile reached her lips. "Yes?" The man seemed embarrass, almost shy. "Well...I just noticed you walking in and thought you were really pretty and thought that maybe you'd like to have a little coffee with me?" A blush reached his face and he shook his head before Misa could answer. "I'm sorry. I normally don't do this. You're probably busy and I shouldn't have..."

"Oh no!" Misa took his hand in hers and gave him her biggest smile, all thoughts of Light and L out of her head. "I don't mind. I'd love to have some coffee with you...umm, what's your name?" "Oh. It's Aziz. Aziz Hiraoka." 'The blush on his face is so cute!' Aziz smiled softly but inside, he smirked. 'Hook, line and sinker! What an idiot. This'll be no problem.' Aziz lead Misa to his table and sat her down. "I might I ask your name?" Misa grinned like a moron and answered, "Misa Amane." Just at that moment, Misa's coffee was called up. Aziz stood up. "Let me get it."

Misa nearly swooned. 'Such a gentleman!' Aziz smiled at the worker and whispered, "Ned Motherwell." "I'm listening." Aziz smirked. He wasn't going to activate the worker. He just needed a few seconds to pour his mixture of drugs, kept in a small vial that he brought everywhere, into her coffee. As he was mixing it with a spoon, the worker shook his head slightly and smiled at Aziz again. Aziz thanked the man and walked back to the table where Misa waited. 'And the game gets a little more interesting. Misa Amane...my new puppet. You will help me drive L to the breaking point. Then no one will be able to stop Kira!'

LineLineLineLineLineLineLineLine

Well finally L and Light come in! I hope you liked it!! Cookies for all reviewers and hugs for everyone!

Chapter Four is on the way but it may take a little more time to update! Sorry! See you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Fear is The Enemy

by: L.Is.Cool

CHAPTER FOUR

Disclaimer: Yay! Chapter Four is here!! I'm so happy! I say that a lot huh? Well, cause it's true! I live with a parent that hates Yaoi so for me to do this, it's pretty big. And it's all for you guys!! I do not own Death note, though I wish I did!! On with the Fanfic! OOCness, Misa bashing and a little yaoi in this chapter if you turn your head sideways!!

LineLineLineLineLineLine

Misa didn't come back from the coffee shop. And though Light didn't enjoy her company very much, he wasn't heartless. So he called her as the clock neared twelve thirty to make sure she was okay. After the third ring, she answered. Her excuses for not coming back: She broke a heel and spilled coffee on her jacket. She wasn't mugged of attacked, but she couldn't go back to Headquarters with a broken heel and coffee on her new jacket! "But don't worry Light! Misa will be back there tomorrow to keep you safe from that pervert Ryusaki!" Light rolled his eyes as he hung up his cell phone.

L swallowed his candy and stood up from his chair. "I'm assuming Amane-san is well and safe." Light nodded and tried to hide a yawn that racked through his body. But L noticed anyway. "Perhaps you should go to bed Raitio-kun. Your body will not be able to function properly without at least three hours of uninterrupted sleep." Light shot the detective a look. "Your one to talk L. You never sleep." Since it was just Light, L didn't bother correcting him on calling him "L" and not "Ryusaki".

L picked up his laptop and started for the room the two shared. "I do not need sleep Raito-kun. I'm perfectly capable of functioning properly without sleep." Light rolled his eyes again and grabbed the chain in his hands, stopping L from going any further. "L, even you need sleep. It's not good for you to go without it for as long as you do." A man of action and not just words, Light pulled the chain again, forcing L to stand by his side and held out his hand for the laptop. L glare at the young man. "I am not a child Raito-kun. I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions. You not have the right to order me around like a drill sergeant." Light returned the detective's glared with his own. "I'm not ordering you around. I'm just saying you should get some sleep. Sleep is good for you."

L's glare lowered by a fraction as his thumb was raised to his lips. "Hmm. In light of this behavior, your percentage of being Kira has raised from six percent to seven." "What? How?" L nibbled on his thumb nail as he spoke. "You want me to sleep instead of working on the Kira case. Thus, you don't want me to find any evidence that you are, in fact, Kira." Light stared at him for a moment, trying to get his usual anger up and running so he could yell at the older man. L did this kind of thing all the time. He'd take simple and well-meaning actions and dress them up as evil intentions from the killer Kira. Normally, Light would have argued his innocents, stating that he was not Kira. But he didn't. He was just too tired. So with a sigh, Light raised his hands in peace. "Okay L. Bring the laptop. I don't care. I just wanted you to get some sleep, okay? Jeez." L didn't answer. For a moment, he studied Light's posture. Then, much to Light surprise, he closed the laptop and placed it on his desk.

"Fine Raito-kun. Though I do not need the sleep, I'm well aware that you'll refrain for sleeping unless I sleep as well. So, I'll sleep." Mildly surprised from L's willingness to cooperate, he could only nod as L started for the room again, the chain linking them forcing Light to follow.

LineLineLineLineLineLineLineLine

Flashforward to the next night! (A/N: Like I said: OOCness. L would never really do that...would he?)

LineLineLineLineLineLineLineLine

Light knew that L could ignore anything he wanted to when he was working. More than once, Light had to grab the man's shoulder and pull him away from the computer to just get his attention. But now, as L typed away on his keyboard, Light had to give him some credit for ignoring the glare Misa was sending him. Full of venom and spite, Misa sat in Light's lap again, much to the displeasure of the young man. 'Why is she even here? It's way too late for this.' In fact, it was exactly one thirty six in the morning.

The Investigation Team had been working for ten hours now, with only one break. Light could see that the Team was slowly starting to feel the effects of their work. Aizawa kept standing up at random points in time to keep himself awake and Soichiro, Light's own father, was practically falling sleep in his chair. The only thing that finally made L look up from his computer was when Matsuda fell asleep getting coffee and yelped loudly when he spilled it on his hand. L's gaze lingered only for a moment at the man before he turned once again to his computer. "You may all go home now. Thank you for all your hard work. And Matsuda? You may want to see a doctor about your hand." Matsuda nodded sadly.

After the Team had left, Misa let out her full rage. "Misa is much cuter than Ryuzaki, huh Light? Misa isn't sickly and pale like Ryuzaki." Though L continued to work like he hadn't heard Misa, Light could read the signs. His chair was positioned so that his side was facing Misa, hair tucked slightly behind his ears. He was listening. Light was really getting sick of Misa's comments. Sure Ryusaki could be a pain sometimes but he was far better company than Misa. Light was all ready to give Misa a piece of his mind when she suddenly jumped off his lap and turned towards him with the biggest smile Light had ever seen. "I'm gonna go get you some coffee Light, my treat!" Then to add onto the shock, Misa turned to L. "And I'll get you some cake Ryusaki! The coffee shop has lots of sweets!" She giggled in a school girl fashion. "Be right back!" And then bolted out the door. Even L couldn't hide his surprise. Silence washed over the two before L muttered, "Well that was odd."

LineLineLineLineLineLineLineLine

The coffee shop was just like it was last night. The same lone worker was there, almost falling asleep at his post. But something about the place suddenly had chills running up Misa's back. And...why had Misa come here in the first place? She couldn't remember why. The strangest feeling suddenly washed over her, like someone was going to attack her. But there was no one to attack her. The only people in the coffee shop were the worker and...Aziz Hiraoka. She smiled brightly at him, not even wondering why he was buying coffee so late. "Hello Aziz! What are you doing here?" Aziz smiled softly at her, relishing in her beauty and stupidity.

"Sam Farner." Misa's expression went suddenly blank as her muscles went loose. "I'm listening." Aziz's smile turned into a smirk as he repeated her activation quote. "He liked the stars..." Misa replied: "He'd wanted to be an astronaut." It meant nothing to Aziz really, the quote. It was just something he'd found in his favorite book. But there was the beauty of it, it's total randomness. Aziz continued to stare at Misa, not caring that the worker was watching them. Aziz had made sure that, when programming the worker, he would forget every night he worked here, only remembering a long and dream-filled sleep. Aziz wanted so badly to mess with Misa's mind, maybe give her a few phobias, maybe create some false memories of abuse. But he couldn't. He had bigger fish to fry. Namely, L. So Aziz lead Misa to one of the small tables and sat her down. "Misa, tell me if you can hear me." Misa just stared at the table, not really seeing it there. "I can hear you." Aziz smiled again. "Good. Noe listen to me Misa. If my plan is going to work tonight, you're going to have to follow my instructions very carefully. Do you understand?" "Do I?" That answering a question with another question could really get on a guy's nerves. "Tell me if you understand." "I understand." Aziz leaned in slightly, serious now. "Okay Misa. Listen very carefully..."

LineLineLineLineLineLineLineLine

"Raito-kun?" Light looked up from the papers he was going over to look up at L. "Yeah?" "Amane-san's sudden behavior change was quite unlike her. Normally, he hates me. Way would she offer to buy me sweets?" Light shrugged, not really caring. "I dunno. Maybe she's decided to try and get along with you?" L gave Light a look of disappointment. "Really Raito-kun? There is a very low possibility that Amane-san would just randomly decide to make peace with me." He turned back to his computer. "No. I suspect that she has something different in mind." Light actually laughed. "Come on L. Misa actually planning something?"

L had to admit that the percentage of Misa planning an assault on him was very low. 0.5 percent, in fact. L sighed. "I'm afraid you're right Raito-kun. Misa cannot plan anything that would cause me harm alone. And the chance that she meeting someone is also very low, so I really have nothing to worry about." Light nodded. "Right." It was at that moment, Misa came back, a coffee in one hand and a box full of dark chocolate cake in the other. "I'm back!!" Light winced at her voice but gratefully took the coffee. "Thanks Misa." Misa smiled brightly, even as she was handing the cake to L. "Here you go!" L even gave her a very small, polite smile of his own. "Thank you Amane-san." Misa's smile grew. "No problem." Then she sat back down in Light's lap.

The coffee was strong and creamy, and the cake was rich and smooth. But neither men could taste the drugs. A few minutes passed and then slowly, L dropped his fork, a glazed look entering his eyes. He just sat in his chair, staring at his computer screen, seeing nothing. Light too held the same odd stare and he gently placed his coffee on the desk. Then, Misa stood from Light's lap and walked over to L. She reached into her jacket and took out two tape recorders, one for L and one for Light. Then she turned one on and held it up to L's ear. _"Martie Rhodes. You will enter this same trance when you hear the words 'Martie Rhodes.' Tell me if you understand." _"I understand." L's voice came out in a whisper, completely emotionless. The tape went on. _"You will erase the tape of this encounter. Tell me if you understand." _"I understand." Misa stood next to L for five minutes, letting the tape roll.

Then, she moved to Light. _"Dustin Rhodes. You will enter this same trance when you hear the words 'Dustin Rhodes'. Tell me if you understand." _Light's voice was identical to L's: Emotionless and dull. "I understand." After both tapes had done there work, Misa put them back in her jacket and sat back down in Light's lap. Then, as suddenly as he dropped it, L picked up his fork. "Very good cake Amane-san." Light too picked his coffee back up and his normal expression came back. "Misa, it's late. Why don't you go home?" Misa didn't want to leave but after a few words, left in a huff. And L and Light continued to work, unaware off what just happened. Kira's plan was falling into place.

LineLineLineLineLineLineLineLine

Sorry for ending it so short! I promise that Chapter Five will be much better! And just to warn you, I may not be able to update until next week. Just giving you a heads up! See you next time and review!! GOOD NIGHT!!


	5. Chapter 5

Fear is The Enemy

by: .Cool

CHAPTER FIVE

Disclaimer: Okay, to be honest, I totally didn't think I'd make it this far. And to comment on a review I got, you're suppose to be afraid of Kira. If you are, my job is done. ^_^ Anywho, this chapter is gonna be a big one. I hope you like it! I do not own Death Note though I wish I did! Enjoy!

LineLineLineLineLineLine

The next morning, Misa opened her eyes to see that she was in her room, surrounded by her blankets, safely tucked in her bed. Now, this wasn't abnormal in any way. Misa was suppose to wake up in her bed. It would be alarming otherwise. But there was something different about this morning. Misa didn't know know what it was but she felt funny, like something was trying to tell her something very important. Deadly important. She sat up and tried to think of what it was. Then, it hit her. And when it did hit her, she felt a cold chill run up her spine. Misa raised a shaky hand to her forehead. "How did I get home? I...can't remember...anything."

LineLineLineLineLineLine

For L and Light, something was also bothering them. Ever since they woke up, Light from his four hour sleep and L from his one hour sleep, they just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Something had happened to them, something bad. How they knew this was a mystery to them. L was the one most confused. He'd never let feeling alone judge his train of thought. But both L and Light just felt like something bad was happening, despite the lack of evidence. But of course, they didn't vocalize there feeling. They didn't have time to think about their sudden feeling of dread.

L was the main leader and detective in the Kira case and Light was the main suspect. The Investigation Team arrived at five in the morning and after a quick coffee and, in L's case, a slice of cake, it was off to work. The morning flew by quickly, filled with boring reports and false leads. Light could see that the Investigation Team was getting stressed. It had been weeks and all they had to show for their hard work was more dead bodies. Matsuda was the one most upset, shown by his actions. He'd throw a report down on the desk in anger and run his hands through his hair or just simply try and storm out of the room, stopped only when Aizawa would grab his shoulder and offer words of encouragement. L remained as calm as ever, unmoved by the raising body count. Though it was unfortunate, the lives of those lost would not die in vain. Kira would be caught, this L swore.

But he too noticed his team's dropping confidence. That is why he decided to give them an extra half hour break when lunch came around. This was a very rare thing when coming from L so the Team accepted it gratefully. Light, on the other hand, didn't take the extra half hour, nor did he even take his break, though L offered it. He decided to stay and work with L. And though L didn't show it, he was thankful. It was becoming painfully obvious to L that Light was becoming L's one and only true friend. And though he was suspect in a mass murder investigation, L was becoming quite fond of his company. He enjoyed talking with the younger man. It was nice to have someone on the same thinking level. But there was a horrible down side to their friendship. If Light really was Kira, L would have to turn him over to the authorities. He would most likely be sent to death. L didn't want that to happen.

So, though he was working to find and bring Kira to justice, he was also working to find Light's innocents. The now familiar scent of sugar strawberries filled the Investigation Headquarters, L's version of lunch. Twenty minutes passed before Light spoke up. "L?" The detective looked up at the young man, a strawberry in hand. "Yes Raito-kun?" "I need to go to the bathroom." He lifted up his wrist and gave the handcuff a shake. L gave him a thin smile, popped the strawberry in his mouth and reached inside his pocket for the key. "Understand Raito-kun, that though I'm not in the bathroom, Watari has cameras in every room." Light rolled his eyes but a small smile reached his lips as well. "I know L." L nodded and un-cuffed Light. "Good. Just so you know Raito-kun."

Light rolled his eyes again and started for the bathroom. L watched him leave. That strange feeling, the feeling of something bad, was back. But the feeling itself didn't bother L as much as not knowing where the feeling stemmed from. Light was almost out of the room now. A strange thought entered L's mind then. 'Don't go.' L was surprised at the thought. Light didn't have to stay. He needed to use the restroom. L couldn't go with him. But still...L couldn't stop the thought from entering his mind. He didn't want Light to leave. Then, Light was gone.

And the fear hit L like a truck. It hit him so hard and fast, L couldn't breathe. He gasped and tried to breathe, to get that precious air into his lungs, but he couldn't. His chest was being crushed by an invisible pressure. Light had to come back. L couldn't be left alone. Light had to come back! "Raito-kun..." It was meant to come out a a shout but instead, it came out as a whisper. "Raito-kun..." L gasped again, his arms grabbing at his knees, pulling them close. His black eyes wide and full of terror, L began to rock back and forth, his heart beating fast and wild. 'What is happening to me? Why am I acting like this?'

L tried to crush his new and confusing fear with cold logic. There was no reason for him to be afraid. There was no reason for L to be afraid of Light leaving. Light was just going to the restroom, he'd be back. But L wasn't afraid of Light not coming back. No, what L was afraid of, what brought on his strange attack, was him, L, begin alone. L felt that the longer he stayed alone, the more likely the chances were that something bad would happen to him. He didn't know what or when or how, but L just knew that he couldn't be left alone. The fear was still growing fast, so fast that L thought his heart might burst. A small, faint whimper escaped his thin lips. 'Raito-kun! Come back!' L felt light-headed, weightless.

But then, the most wonderful sound reached L's ears. "L?" L opened his eyes. He never knew he'd closed them. Light was standing at the doorway, eyebrows raised the confusion and worry. L almost sighed in relief. As quickly as it came, the fear disappeared. The pressure on his chest was lifted as well, allowing him to breathe. L took a deep breath of air, comforted by the feeling and relaxed his grip on his knees. But even though Light was back, L knew that the fear wasn't completely gone. It was still there, only smaller and more controllable. Waiting for the moment when L was left alone again, ready to strike. "Yes Raito-kun?" L was pleased to hear that his voice didn't sound as shaky as he felt. Light ran a hand through his hair and sat back down in his chair. He turned to face the detective. "You okay?" Confused about the fearful episode he'd experienced, L decided not to tell Light about what had happened.

Though he was almost positive that he could trust Light with his intellect, he could not trust him with what had just happened. At least, not yet. Not until he could examine this unknown feeling of fear more closely. L reached out for Light's hand and re-cuffed him. Strangely, L felt a little better at the snap of the handcuffs being locked, knowing that Light couldn't leave him now. Not when he had the handcuffs on. "I'm fine Raito-kun. And I will have Watari go over the bathroom tape to make sure that you didn't do anything Kira related." Light sighed as his gaze fell over the handcuffs. "Whatever L." But Light wasn't fooled. He knew something was wrong. He hadn't failed to notice how tense and stressed L looked when he came back to the Investigation room. He hadn't even touched his strawberries since he'd left. Yes, Light knew something was up with the older man but he decided not to question him. He knew that L would eventually tell him what was wrong. And even if he didn't, L didn't like it when Light tried to get information out of him. Plus, Light didn't want to raise his percentage of being Kira any more, though he knew he was innocent. So the two resumed their work as if everything was the same as it had been before Light had left. But both noticed that the feeling of dread that now seemed to loom over them, pressing against their backs. Telling them that it was there, watching them. _Waiting_.

LineLineLineLineLineLine

Misa decided to surprise Light with a visit during his lunch break. She smiled softly as she started for the Investigation Headquarters. Because not only did she want to see her boyfriend, she felt safe whenever she was with Light. And Misa really wanted to feel safe right now. Another chill ran up her spine and she quickly looked over her shoulder, half-expecting a giant monster to be running straight for her, hungry for her flesh. But there was no monster rushing her.

Misa gave out a small, nervous chuckle when all that met her gaze was a small black bird, nibbling on some crumbs on the street. Misa started walking again, this time with a little more speed. Ever since she'd woken up in her room with no memory of how she got there, Misa couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching her. Someone bad. So Misa really wanted to get to Light fast, so that she could feel safe. And sane. A small buzz in her jacket's pocket surprised her, making her jump before she remembered that she'd put her cell phone on vibrate. Hoping it was Light, not bothering to check the caller ID, Misa answered.

"Hello?" "Sam Farner." Misa stopped walking, her face going blank. She lowered her gaze to the sidewalk and kept it there. A man across the street wondered vaguely what her problem was, but he was far to caught up in his own problems to worry about hers. So he just kept on walking. Misa was, once again, under Kira's control. "I'm listening."

LineLineLineLineLineLine

A/N: Well, yay for me. I've made it to Chapter Five! Thankies to everyone who's reading this! And just to warn you, I'm not gonna be able to update for awhile. Not, at least, until October 20th to 21th. I'll have Credit Recovery some time during those days so yeah. I can only update during Credit Recovery. See you guys soon! Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Fear is The Enemy

by: L.Is.Cool

CHAPTER SIX

Disclaimer: Happy days! I totally didn't think I'd update today! But I can! Yay for me! And yay for you guys! This chapter's gonna be a little small cause I broke up my first really big and long chapter into two smaller chapters. But don't worry, I think there still good. Tell me if I make mistakes, guys. Tell me thing I need to work on! And flames are totally cool with me. I find them funny. Anywho, enjoy the chapter!

LineLineLineLineLineLine

"He liked the stars..." Misa finished the quote. "He wanted to be an astronaut." "Tell me where you are." "I'm outside." "Well that's no good now is it, my Puppet?" "Is it?" Misa was still staring at the sidewalk, completely unaware of her surroundings and the people giving her weird looks. Then, Aziz's voice came back. "Listen Puppet, I'm going to give you an address and you're going to follow that address. Tell me if you understand." "I understand." "Good. Now listen carefully..."

LineLineLineLineLineLine

Aziz smirked as he gazed down at his puppet, his Misa, while he finished writing his daily victims in the Death Note. She was currently sitting on his apartment floor, that beautiful vacant stare gracing her features. She certainly brought a sense of female to his abode, with the over the top, frilly pink outfit she "decided" to wear today. Aziz chuckled at his inside joke, placed the Death Note on his coffee table and reached out to stroke Misa's blond hair. She didn't move a muscle. "You've got looks Puppet, I'll give you that." A frown played across his face. "But when it comes to the brains department, you're lacking. Greatly." He twirled a lock of her hair in his fingers.

"Would I disown you for that reason alone, Puppet?" Misa stared at the lush cream carpet. "Would you?" Aziz's smile was almost fatherly. "Never Puppet. Despite your lack of brains, you make an excellent tool. And I still need my tool." Ryuk, munching on a apple, hovered over Misa for a moment. "Whatcha gonna do with her?" Aziz shook his head at the Shigami. "Right now, she's here just to entertain me." Pulling on Misa's hair, Aziz ordered her to sit next to him on his polished, black leather sofa. Misa followed his order and sat down, staring at the wall now. Aziz grabbed her hand, kissed it, then twirled his fingers around hers. "Do you remember, Puppet? What was on the tape you played to L?" "Do I?"

--Flashback to last night--

"Martie Rhodes. You will enter this same trance when you hear the words 'Martie Rhodes.' Tell me if you understand." "I understand." L's voice came out in a whisper, completely emotionless. The tape went on. "You will erase the tape of this encounter. Tell me if you understand." "I understand." "When you are activated by 'Martie Rhodes', the phrase, 'The worst lay ahead and Martie...' will be said. You will answer the phrase with, 'Was unable to see the most of it'. You will then fall completely into a semi-conscious state and will have no memory until you are deactivated. Tell me if you understand." "I understand."

"When you leave this trance, you will notice that whenever you are left alone, you will fear for your safety. You must not be left alone or something terrible and unspeakable will happen to you. You don't know when or what, but it will happen. Tell me if you understand." "I understand." "Secondly, when you leave this trance, your trust in the people close to you will falter. You will not trust them to come back if they leave, or to forgive you when they get angry at you. Thus, if someone starts to get angry or frustrated at you, you will immediately feel the same painful fear you feel when left alone and the urge to do whatever they want so that they won't be angry at you. Tell me if you understand." "I understand."

--End of the Flashback--

Aziz couldn't help but laugh out loud at the memory of making the tapes. Ryuk just shrugged and continued to eat more apples. Aziz supplied him with plenty. Misa didn't respond. "Ah, Puppet. What fun L is probably having right now!" Aziz laughed again, but this time his laughter had a note of madness to it. Finally, the laughter stopped. Aziz suddenly looked at Ryuk. "If you don't mind, I'd like a little alone time with my Puppet." Ryuk growled. This human was starting to get on his nerves. But, as it seemed, Ryuk was enjoying the show. Even though Aziz could be bossy and annoying, he knew how to have a good time with his victims. He was also so creative with some of his deaths. Once, he had killing a man by having him swallow an entire box of nails and then washing them down with some gasoline.

So, all in all, Aziz was a pretty interesting human. And that's why Ryuk would leave him without a fight, taking his apples with him of course. After Ryuk had left for the other rooms in the expensive apartment, Aziz turned his attention back to his puppet. He stared at her for a moment, before a slow and lazy smile reached his face. "Misa. Come give my hand a kiss." He held out his hand for her to take and gently, she kissed his hand. But she didn't show an emotion and that was no fun. So Aziz asked, "Do you know who I am?" "Do I?" Aziz ran his hand through her hair. "I am Kira." Misa didn't answer. "Tell me who I am Misa." "You are Kira." "And how does that make you feel?" Misa cocked her head slightly at the question. "How do you want me to feel?" Aziz thought about it for a moment before he answered her. "I want you to feel afraid. Afraid of me because I could kill you right now, even as we speak. You're terrified of me. And yet, you admire me. You admire that I've been able to invade the police for this long. You can't see it through your paralyzing terror, but secretly, you worship me. And you want to trust me."

Aziz held out his hand to her again and this time, Misa gasped in fright and scooted away from Aziz, her body shaking. Aziz smirked. "What's the matter Misa? Why are you afraid of me?" Misa's voice shook as she replied, "Y-Your Kira..." "That's right. But I'd never kill you Misa." Even Aziz knew his false trusting tone was pathetic but due to her programming, Misa started to stop shaking, trust finding it's way into her eyes. "You're innocent Misa. You haven't committed any crime. Why would I kill you?" Misa nodded, almost to herself, and when Aziz extended his hand again, Misa hesitantly took it. She gave him a shaky smile. "Y-You know...I think what you doing is...v-very brave. A-And...I admire what you're trying to do, getting rid of all the bad people." Aziz sighed happily and smiled. "Yes, it is. Thank you Misa. You admiration for me is flattering." 'But her fear was much more interisting.'

So it brought Aziz a small shock of pleasure to see Misa's face freeze when he let go of her hand and grabbed her wrist tightly. "But I'm afraid...I'm going to have to kill you." Misa's eyes went wide and with a small cry, she tried to free herself. But Aziz knew he was stronger. So he grabbed her other wrist and forced her to stare at him. Her eyes were full of terror, yet he could still see the admiration for him. "Beautiful..." Aziz lowered his head so that their foreheads were touching. Misa flinched, much to Aziz's pleasure. "You're so much fun to play with." Misa only wimpered. Then, despite himself, Aziz glanced own at his watch. He frowned. It wa getting close to ten o' clock. And as much as he would love to keep messing with his puppet, she had a job to do. So with a disappointed sigh, Aziz reactivated her.

"Sam Farner." Misa's beautiful terror vanished in an instant, her face becoming blank. "He liked the stars..." "He wanted to be an astronaut." Aziz let go off Misa's wrists and they fell down next to her sides, usless to her now. Aziz sighed again, upset about the interruption in his play time but this needed to be done. Aziz had to make sure that his programming on L was intact and fully functional. And for that, he needed Misa to leave and go to the Kira Investigation Headquarters. He could have gone himself, Misa had told him exactly where it was, but he didn't want to raise suspicion and they would probably never let him in anyway. So it was up to Misa. "Listen to me Misa. I have a very important job for you..."

LineLineLineLineLineLine

A/N: Okay, Chapter Six is done. Hooray for me! Right now, I'm home alone (happy days!!) so I'm going on a writing frenzy! If I'm lucky, I'll get Chapter Seven done in time! This story is being put on so many Story Alerts. I'm so happy. Anywho, sorry about this chapter begin a little short. I always try to put at least 1,500 words in each chapter before I end them. I'm just so excited about Chapter Seven, you guys are gonna love it! Okay, I need to stop talking and start on that new chapter! Review please and here are some cookies! (passes out cookies)


	7. Chapter 7

Fear is The Enemy

By: L.Is.Cool

CHAPTER SEVEN

Disclaimer: (sighs) I'm so happy right now. I don't even know why, actually. (thinks for a minute) Oh yeah. I remember now. Chapter Seven!! That's why!! I don't own anything!! Enjoy!! Oh. Friendship yaoi. And some OOCness on Light and L's part to show that I really hate Misa. Just warning you.

LineLineLineLineLine

When you're chained to a man, you tend to understand him better than most people. You can tell if he's truly happy or upset by merely studying his actions. You begin to notice his dislikes and likes, his do's and don't's. You become close, even if you don't want to. So it came as no surprise to L when, as the clock neared twelve, Light began to smile a little more brightly. He even waved Matsuda off as the Investigation Team left for the night. "Good night Matsuda." Matsuda blinked, then hesitantly waved back. "Umm...Good night to you too Light." L just added another cube of sugar to his already sweet tea.

When the team was gone and Light had settled down, L glanced at him. "I see someone is happy that a certain girl didn't call or visit tonight." Light smiled. "That oblivious?" "Extremely." Light just kept on smiling as he began typing on his computer. "Well, I'm glad I'm happy. It's always a better night when she doesn't call." It was at that very moment that Light's cell phone decided to ring. Light's happy smile disappeared and a frown replaced it as he answered. "Hello?" Even L could hear Misa's shrill voice. "Light!! I'm so sorry about not coming to visit you! I ran into an old friend and well, time just flew by!!"

Light cringed as Misa's voice got louder, if that was even possible. "But don't worry Light! I'm coming over tomorrow during lunch so we can have a date!! See you then!! Bye!!" And then the line went dead. Silence. Light slowly put his phone away while L slowly sipped at his tea. Then Light groaned and stared up at the ceiling. "I swear someone up there hates me." L couldn't help it. "So you're saying that due to the hatred from the 'higher begins', you became Kira to seek out your revenge on them because they torture you." More silence. Light looked away from the ceiling and stared at the detective, a very annoyed expression printed clearly on his face. "Really?" L smiled thinly and took another sip from his tea. "Yes. Really."

LineLineLineLineLine

(A/N: Sorry about the random Light and L scene. Needed a filler. On with the fic!)

When it was time for the Investigation's Team lunch break, Light and L both felt the light bird of hope begin to flutter in their chests when Misa was late. Twenty minutes late. "Maybe she's not coming." L didn't answer. He didn't want to crush his or Light's hope, though the percentage of Misa not coming was a slim four percent. And it quickly turned to zero when Misa came flying into the room, outfitted in a black and white dress that seemed to be made entirely of frills. Light suppressed a groan. 'Why frills?' Mia immediately jumped onto Light's lap and smiled brightly. "Light! Are you ready for our date?! Where do you want to go?" Again, not waiting for Light to respond, Misa gasped. "I know! The Coffee Break! It's perfect!! Let's go there Light! Please?" Light looked at the crazy girl for a moment before turning to L. "How about it Ryusaki?"

L stayed silent for a moment, munching softly on a chocolate bar. "I don't think it would be wise..." Misa glared at the man. "You're so mean Ryusaki! All we want is to go outside! You're such a control freak!" At Misa's harsh words, L's body suddenly went stiff. A piece of chocolate was still in between his teeth but L didn't seem to notice, or he didn't care. Light blinked at the sudden change. 'What?' Misa went on, completely unaware of L's reaction to her words. "It's bad enough that you're chain to my Light, he's forced to see you every day. My poor Light, chained to a pervert." Light remained silent, as did L. 'Something is wrong...'

Light ignored Misa and focused on L. The chocolate bar, held with two pale, slender fingers, dipped downward slightly, then fell to the floor with a soft thud. Light's eyes went wide with shock. Immediately after the chocolate fell, L swallowed the now nearly melted chocolate in his mouth and dipped his head down, resting his forehead on his knees. His arms wrapped themselves around his knees and pulled them closer to his chest, curling himself into a tight ball on his chair. His knuckles were white from the force and Light heard small gasps coming from the older man. Though L's eyes were hidden by his mass of black hair, Light still noticed the small tremble that shook his small body. 'What's wrong with him?'

Then very suddenly, L looked up at Misa, the terror in his eyes clear now. "I'm sorry." It came out in as a whisper, but L's words were laced with fear and depression. Light blinked. Did he hear that statement correctly? Caught off guard by L's response, Misa raised her eyebrow. "What?" L went on. His words held a strange sense of urgency, as if he'd die if they weren't said. "I'm sorry Amane-san. I do not wish to upset you. If you wish to take Raito-kun out to a coffee shop, then you can." Misa gasped. "Really?" L nodded. "Yes. Whatever you want." Misa smiled happily and clapped her hands together. "Yay!"

"What a minute." Light gave L a look, confused about this sudden change. L would never willingly give into Misa like that. And he didn't even notice his chocolate fall to the floor. Something wasn't right. "L, what's wrong with you?" L shook his head, still curled up on his chair. "Nothing Raito-kun. If Amane-san wishes to go to a coffee shop, I'm perfectly fine with that." "Yeah Light. But Ryusaki, I want something else too." Misa jumped from Light's lap and smiled sweetly at the older man. "I want to go to the coffee shop with Light alone, okay?" L's grip on his knees grew tighter, if possible, and his face went paler. He seemed to be afraid. 'Afraid of what?' Light continued to stare at the detective. What could he possibly be scared of? "I'm sorry Amane-san but I can't allow that. Raito-kun..." Misa's sweet smile vanished and in it's place, her glare reappeared. "But you said we could go!"

"Misa, chill out." Light stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder. Misa turned and gave Light her best puppy-dog stare. "But Ryusaki is making me so upset! He's so unfair and mean!" "I'm sorry Amane-san." Misa turned to face L, her glare still in place. L continued. His body was now trembling, his words mere whispers now. "You may take Raito-kun to the coffee shop alone if you wish." Misa's glare didn't leave. "Then take the handcuffs off." L nodded hastily and reached for Light's wrist with one hand while pulling the handcuffs's key out from his pocket with his other. His hand was shaking. Light had had enough. "L, stop." Light's voice was forceful and firm. L froze, his hand in mid-air. Misa turned to Light confused. "But Light..." "Misa, you need to go."

"But I don't want to go! I want to go on a date with you." Light sighed. "I know but right now isn't a very good time, okay? Just...go home and call me later. We'll plan something for another time." 'Right now, I've got to see what's wrong with L.' Misa glared at him for a moment. "Fine." Light smiled at her. "Thank you." L was still frozen, his hand now resting on his knees. He seemed to be staring at something on the floor. Misa gave him one last glare before she turned on her heels and walked loudly out of the room. When she was gone, Light turned to L and noticed that, now with Misa out of the room, he was a little less stiff. Light walked over to the man and placed a hand on his shoulder. "L. What just happened?"

L glanced up at Light before he shook his head. "Nothing that is of your concern, Raito-kun." Light wasn't buying that. 'He seemed fine until Misa started yelling at him. But Misa yells at L all the time, it's nothing new.' Light remembered the look of pure terror on L's face when he had to disagree with Misa on un-cuffing Light. That face... It was the same face from yesterday, when Light left the room to use the restroom. He'd come back to find L in this same exact position, curled up, his chin to his knees. "L, come on. Somethings wrong with you. Talk to me." Silence. Then L shook his head again. Always one to have a short fuse, Light felt a glare on his face. "What's up with you L?! Jeez!"

"I'm sorry!" L looked up at Light with a desperate cry and Light was shocked to his core when he saw tears starting to form in L's onyx eyes. "I'm sorry Raito-kun!" L's hands flew from his knees and he grabbed Light's arm with a desperate grip. "I'm sorry. Please don't be angry!" 'Whoa.' Light's anger melted like snow on a hot day. "L...it's fine. I'm not mad." Well, that was a lie, but still. L shook his head and his grip on Light's arm grew even tighter. "Don't be angry Raito-kun." Confused about L's behavior, Light reacted to L's outburst in a very gentle and calm way. His instincts as a older brother kicked in.

"Hey..." Light gently placed his hand over L's and gave him a small smile. "I'm not angry L. Relax." L shook his head again, still completely terrified. But not of Light's anger. L was terrified of his outburst, the tears forming in his eyes. L wasn't like this. L was strong, unafraid, unmovable. Not fearful of anger, reduced to tears by a few harsh words. Light gently released his arm from L's steel grip and stared at the detective. L didn't stare back. He was too afraid to look into Light's eyes.

A/N: Yay! Poor L, he's so cute. I hate Misa, really I do. Anywho, I'm in school right now, bored. What else? I'm thinking about doing a little one-shot Light x L for Halloween, cause it's L's birthday and all. Maybe I will, who knows? Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Chapter Eight will be up soon! Rate and Review! See ya!!


	8. Chapter 8

Fear is The Enemy  
By: L..Is.Cool  
CHAPTER EIGHT

Disclaimer: Before I go on, I would like to say I'm sorry for the rushed Chapter Seven. I can only update during school and I only have one hour to write the chapter and update it, so I'm sorry if the chapters seem rushed. I'm trying to slow them down a bit. Anywho, back to the fic! I do not own Death Note or anything else. And knowing that, I weep. Lot's of OOCness on L and Light's part and some mild cursing. I may change the rating to M. Just letting you know! Enjoy the chapter!

LineLineLineLineLine

Evil, maniacal laughter. It rang through the apartment building, cold and cruel. To anyone within ear shot, it was the sound of a madman. A madman...rejoicing in his triumph. Aziz Hiraoka was the madman. Sitting on his gleaming leather sofa, his dearest puppet beside him, he laughed. In the corner, Ryuk munched on a equally shiny apple. "Beautiful!" Aziz held onto his sides as he laughed. Tears started to form in his eyes. "Wonderful! Puppet, Misa. Tell me again. What was L's reaction when you got angry?" Misa didn't look up from her hands as she replied, "L became scared. He said he was sorry for making me upset and that he would let Light go on a date with me alone. He was willing to give me anything I wanted."

Aziz had to stop laughing, his sides were beginning to hurt. "Wonderful," he said again, wiping away a tear. "That's perfect Misa, just perfect." He reached out and placed a hand on her cheek. "I'm so proud of you Puppet." "Thank you." Ryuk finished eating his apple and flew over to Aziz. "I don't get it. So L decided to let this Light guy off the hook, big deal. I don't see way you're so happy." Aziz rolled his eyes at the Shinigami. "It's actually very simple. Thanks to my programming, L is now afraid." "Afraid of what?" Aziz held up two fingers. "One, he's afraid to be alone. And two, he's afraid of people becoming angry at him." Aziz smiled. "It all worked so perfectly I can hardly believe it." Ryuk still didn't see what the big deal was. "So he's afraid now? How's that gonna help you?" "It's going to help me because it's nearly impossible for someone not to get angry. It's nearly impossible for you to have constant company. And L is no exception."

Aziz glanced to the side, dropping his voice to nearly a whisper. "Every time he's left alone...every time someone becomes angry at him...he'll suffer an attack. Fear will be the only thing he's able to feel. No one will be able to comfort him. No one will be able to save him. And when L finally goes insane from his fears, I'll be free to kill anyone I want. No one will be able to stop me!" Ryuk just shrugged. He really didn't care. Misa, who was yet again under Aziz's control, remained silent and still. Turning to her, Aziz flashed her a smile. "Look at me Puppet and tell me I'm great." Misa turned to him but amazingly, she didn't speak. Ryuk noticed and he let out a small chuckle. Aziz's smile started to fade. "Misa. Tell me I"m great." Again, the only sound was from Ryuk. "Looks like she's not gonna listen to you." Aziz growled and grabbed Misa's shoulders, shaking her slightly. "Obey me! Tell me I'm great!" "You're great." Aziz nodded and glared at the girl. "That's right. And don't you ever disobey me again you little brat. Tell me if you understand!" Misa stared at Aziz, her eyes filled with nothing. "I understand."

LineLineLineLineLine

They didn't discuss it. Once L had finally calmed down, and had received a new chocolate bar, both he and Light returned to their separate work, acting as if nothing had happened. But they could both feel it. The dark, looming cloud of uncertainty and mystery. And even though on the outside they seemed calm, serene in fact, inside they were shaky, full of anxiety. Mostly on L's part. But they were marvelous actors and when the Investigation Team returned from their break, they didn't notice a thing. In their eyes, nothing was wrong with Light or L.

But Light knew L better than anyone, almost as well as Watari. Light could see that L was far from okay. He was just very talented at hiding it. The signs of the older man's anxiety were very clear. L was sitting in a much more hunched position than usually, his dark hair practically drowning his face. The glow from his computer screen showed the barely visable lines of stress that pierced L's normally unemotional face. Another sign of his distress were the ten empty plates stacked up neatly beside him. It had been nine hours since the whole ordeal had happened and in that time, L had devoured seven slices of cake, two servings of ice cream and an entire plate of sugar cookies. Not to mention about a hundred cups of sugary tea and the handfuls of candy on the side. 'How can he keep eating all that junk?'

Light knew the answer. He'd figured out some time ago that L's way of dealing with stress and other unwanted emotions was with sweets. An idiot could have figured that out. But it was so unhealthy. Light couldn't possibly think of taking in that much junk. He didn't want to.

And with all his thoughts the detective, Light was finding it very difficult to focus on his work. Not with the still fresh memories of L's strange behavior in his mind. And despite the fact that the man suspected him of being a mass murder, Light couldn't help worrying about him. He was loath to admit it, but Light cared for L. L was one of the very few people that Light could relate to intelligently. Of course he didn't enjoy that moments when L would outsmart him, but those moments were becoming fewer. Light could talk to L. He could make an actual conversation with the man. Light was growing close to the detective. It was true that the handcuffs played a big part in that department but Light felt that he was growing close to L as a person, not as a suspect.

And that's why he was worried. Because he cared. Light sighed suddenly and rubbed his eyes, tearing his gaze away from L to the clock. It was ten o' clock. Then he glanced back at L. He was typing away at his keyboard. 'He'd never agree to letting the Team go this early.' But Light had to talk to L. He needed to know what exactly had happened earlier today. And he couldn't question L about it while the Investigation Team was still here. L had too much pride. Plus, Light could see that L was tired. His ordeal today had drained him emotionally. He wasn't use to such emotions bombarding him like that. So Light decided to speak up. "Ryuzaki?" L only nodded once to show that he was listening. Light continued. "I think we should close up early tonight. Like right now. We've had a long day and I thin it would be best."

Matsuda and everyone else turned to stare at L for his reaction, expecting him to argue and dress up Light's words as some plan to stop the investigation. For a long while, L didn't speak. He just continued to type away. Then finally, before Light could get angry, L spoke up. "I...suppose." Light didn't fail to notice the small tremble in his voice. 'He's afraid to disagree with me, that I'll get angry.' Matsuda blinked. "What?" Aziawa's puzzled expression was priceless. "Ryuzaki?" L glanced at his team then back to the computer screen. "You may all leave for the night. Thank you for your hard work." It took the Investigation Team a moment to register what L had said but after a minute, they headed out. Though they wondered about L's behavior, they were tired. They'd take any break they could get.

Light waited till they were gone to turn his attention back to L. "Come on L, I'm a little tired. Why don't we pack up too?" Another tremble ran through L's body. "Raito-kun...I..." Sensing his distress, Light gave him a smile. "It's okay L. I won't get angry, if that's what you're afraid of." L was silent. He looked up then at Light and his black orbs were filled with weariness. "I can't explain what's happening to me Raito-kun, but I don't want you to be angry, it's true." L sighed and stood up, along with Light. One of his hands crept up to his stomach. "I'm afraid that I'm not feeling very well. It would be best, I assume, if I got some sleep." Light nodded and then waited for L to reach his side. L merely glanced up at the man before lowering his head and starting for the bedroom they shared. Light let out a small sigh and followed the older man. Hopefully, a good night's sleep would help L. But with all that sugar, Light doubted it. He remembered that when his sister would eat lots of sugar before bed, she'd have nightmares. Bad ones. But L was different from his sister. L wouldn't get nightmares.

LineLineLineLineLine

A/N: I'm so sorry about not updating for so long! I just wanted to slow this chapter down a bit. But don't worry. I'll have Chapter Nine up soon! And I just want to say thanks to everyone who's reading my fanfics. It really means a lot! (starts to tear up) I promised myself I wouldn't cry! Just take your cookies now and review please! Chapter Nine coming soon! See ya!


	9. Chapter 9

Fear is The Enemy  
By: L.Is.Cool  
CHAPTER NINE

Disclaimer: Okay. Right now, as I'm typing this, I'm very upset. I've got to wear these stupid rubber bands on my teeth and I'm not liking them at all! (cry's out in frustration) There. I'm done. Sorry about that. Anywho, I've been trying to update but I'm kinda off on time. Halloween is coming up and my parent wants to spend more time with me. But the fanfic must go on!! I own nothing. Just my mind and trust me, you do not want to go in there! A song inspired this chapter. 'Whisper in the Dark'. Coolest song ever. Enjoy!

LineLineLineLineLine

'Well this is weird.' Light looked away from his laptop and to the sleeping detective next to him. Normally, L was the one staying up working while Light tried to get some sleep. But things were anything but normal now. L was curled up, knees to his chin, surrounded with blankets. Light felt a small pang of pity for the man. Before he fell sleep, L made Light promise not to leave during the night. Though Light knew it was impossible for him to leave due to the handcuffs, he promised L that he wouldn't leave. He found it strange that L would forget this simple logic, it wasn't like him. Then again, L was acting less and less like himself every minute.

Light turned back to his laptop and started to type, determination filling him. He needed to figure out what was wrong with L. And fast. If the Investigation Team knew about L's outbursts, they may decide to take him out of the case, which would make it even harder to find the real Kira and bring him to justice. So Light was alone on this. He couldn't tell the Team. He'd have to figure out what was wrong with L by himself.

Light stopped typing an looked over what he'd just written. He'd decided to first get all of L's visible symptoms down so that it would be easier to research them. "Afraid to be alone, afraid of anger, tremors..." Light sighed and rubbed his eyes, the soft glow of the laptop making his skin seem pale. He had a bad feeling about that information. Though it gave him a small comfort that the reason for L's actings could be simply Psychological, the comfort was short live. But Light would be one hundred percent sure before he jumped to anything. 'But if I'm right about this, we could be dealing with something very serious.'

LineLineLineLineLine

L didn't dream. Or at least, he never remembered his dreams, which to L, was a good thing. Even though it was a proven fact that dreaming was the brains way of storing certain information and ridding the mind of unnecessary junk, L still found sleep and dreaming a waste of his time. But L had to admit that, thanks to his outburst earlier, he was tired. It came as surprise when, the moment Light promised not to leave and his head hit the pillow, L found himself instantly asleep. It was more of a surprise when the older man opened his black eyes to see not the bedroom, but a different room, one made entirely out of metal.

Oddly, L didn't feel surprised that he was in a room made of metal. In fact, he felt quite safe, laying on the cool metal floor. He then noticed that he wasn't laying on metal at all but on a white blanket that felt amazing. L's dream-self sighed with contentment as he snuggled further into the blanket. He felt so safe. 'But wait,' L's logical-self thought. 'Something's not right.' L raised his head and looked over to the far left corner of the metal room. Misa was sitting in it. And to L's dismay, she was holding a huge, snapping black cobra. It's red eyes gleamed dangerously.

Misa herself didn't seem afraid of the snake wrapped around her arms. In fact, she held absolutely no emotion at all. Her eyes were blank and her frilly pink dress covered most of her body. The snake seemed to glare at L, it's large fangs gleaming with poison. L tried to get up and away from Misa and the snake but was alarmed to find that he couldn't sit up or move off of the blanket. 'What?' "L." L turned his head to the far right corner of the room and was relived to see Light. He was standing in the corner, smiling at L. In his hands, a silver fawn lay in absolute bliss, nuzzling Light's collar. L found himself smiling back at Light and, despite Misa's snake, L started to feel calm again and he layed back on his blanket. Light held up the fawn slightly towards L, his eyes glowing with an emotion that L couldn't describe. "Her names Martie." Light smiled down at the fawn and in return, the fawn nuzzled Light chin.

Suddenly, a hiss was heard behind L and when the detective turned around, the snake was right next to his head, glaring hatefully at him. "Ssshe isss unable to sssee that worssse lay ahead." (A/N: Snake talk! ) L whimpered softly in fear and in a vain attempt to escape the snake's piercing gaze, he curled up more tightly into his blanket. The snake seemed amused at L. "Yesss. Try and flee." The snake moved closer to L and his crimson eyes seemed to glow. "You'll alwasssy be alone." L closed his eyes tightly and tried to call Light for help. "Raito-kun!"

But when L opened his eyes and turned back to his only friend, he was gone, as well as the silver fawn. L felt a painful pang in his chest. He was alone. The snake and Misa were gone as well, leaving L alone in the metal room. "No," L whispered, his hands clutching at metal, finding that his white blanket was gone too. "I don't want to be alone! I can't!" Tears stung L's eyes and he started to scream. "Raito-kun! I don't want to be alone! Raito-kun!" L grasped the sides of his head and felt his tears begin to fall. "RAITO-KUN!!"

LineLineLineLineLine

"Angrophobia." Light read the description out loud. "Fear of anger or becoming angry." He read the next one that came up on his search. "Autophobia. Fear of being alone." Light then turned to his other information. "Symptoms of Phobias: Shortness of breath, shaking or trembling, accelerated heart rate." Light sighed. Though he'd have to ask L about some of the other symptoms, he had to admit that his research sounded a lot like L. Light wasn't a psychologist, but he was positive that he now knew what was wrong with L. "You have Angrophobia L." Light closed his laptop and set it on the end table next to the bed. "And Autophobia." Light sighed again. "How can we fix that?"

"Raito-kun..." Light jerked his head up at the whisper and turned towards L, thinking the man was awake. "L?" But it was plain to see that L was still sleeping. Even so, he was shifting and sweating. His face contorted in pain and again he whispered, "Raito-kun..." As L called out Light's name, Light suddenly felt...funny. That was the only way Light could describe it. A funny feeling. But he didn't have time to further investigate this sudden feeling. L was now trashing in his sleep, moaning loudly. "Raito-kun!" Light reached out and gently placed a hand on L's shoulder. "L. Wake up. You're dreaming." But this didn't seem to work. Suddenly, L's eyes shot open and he screamed, "RAITO-KUN!"

Light drew back his hand, auburn eyes wide, surprised by L's scream. L jerked to a sitting position, turning to Light, his onyx eyes wild and with a sob, he grabbed Light arms. "I don't want to be alone! Please Raito-kun, I don't want to be alone!" "L, relax. It's okay. You just had a nightmare." This also didn't work and Light was in for another surprise when he saw tears felling down L's face. "Don't leave Raito-kun! Please!" Light's heart cried out at the sight of L's tears. That funny feeling was growing. With every tear that fell down L's face, the feeling seemed to multiply. L was shaking violently, his back heaving from his sobs. His skin was paler than normal, his eyes wild and his grip was unmovable. Light couldn't take it any more. It was so frustrating, not being able to help L. Light had to stop this fear induced attack.

So, with that new feeling pushing him forward, Light did the only thing that came to mind. He shook L's grip off, which caused the man to freak out even further, thinking he upset Light. But before L could start apologizing for making Light angry, he was cut off by two strong and firm arms wrapping themselves around his waist. Light pulled L close to him, pressing his hands against his boney back, holding him to his chest. L froze, not knowing how to react to this new side of Light. This embrace was very unlike the younger man. Could it be Kira trying to get close? Light smiled softly. "Calm down L. It's alright. I'm not mad." L's tears were still falling and he slowly looked up at Light timidly. Light's smile grew. "It's okay." "Don't leave." L's voice held the same sense of urgency that filled his voice earlier that day, when he'd talked to Misa.

Apparently not caring who was giving the embrace, Light or Kira, L pulled his arms inward, pressing them again Light's chest and, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt, buried his face into Light's shoulder. "Don't leave," he repeated. "I don't want to be alone." Light knew that simple logic wouldn't work on L, like it normally would. L wanted Light to stay and Light knew that he would stay. How could he just leave L in this state of mind? But it was that exact state of mind that prevented L from understanding that Light wouldn't leave him, that he wouldn't be left alone. It was that simple. But L didn't need logic right now. He needed comfort. So Light tightened his grip on L and sighed softly as he felt shiver run down the man's spine. "You'll never be alone L. I promise, I'll always be here."

L wanted so badly to believe the younger man. Light's words and promises were completely illogical. L had to be alone sometimes, he knew this. But for the moment, L didn't care. For the first time in a long while, he didn't try to look at things logically. He just wanted...to not be afraid. So L let out his own shaky sigh and started to relax in Light's embrace. "I'm here L. And I won't leave. I promise. I won't leave." L closed his eyes as the last of his tears dried up, completely at ease. "Raito-kun..." Light began to rock slightly, trying to lull L back to sleep. He needed it. "It's alright L. I'm here. Go back to sleep." L tried to hide his yawn and snuggled closer to Light chest. "Stop talking to me as if I were a child."

Light's funny feeling was back. His stomach was doing flips. But he had to focus on L. So after a moment, Light stopped rocking to find L asleep again. He chuckled softly. "I can't help it L. You act so childish sometimes." But when Light tried to release L's grip on his shirt, he found that L's grip was stone. Light sighed but made no move to wake L up. He looked too peaceful. So Light layed back down on the bed, L sleeping in his arms. L mumbled something incoherent and Light felt a small smile reach his lips. "No more nightmare, okay L?" Light felt his eye start to close and soon, he too was asleep. And for that night at least, the two were at peace.

LineLineLineLineLine

A/N: Finally! That was a little difficult. Anywho, I hope you guys liked it! It's one in the morning, I can't feel my left foot and I think I'm starting to see things thanks to my three Red Bulls. Whoo!! (hands out cookies) Cookies for all!! Chapter Ten coming soon! Review please and tell me what I need to work on! Flames are welcomed!! See ya!!


	10. Chapter 10

Fear is The Enemy  
By: .Cute  
CHAPTER TEN

Disclaimer: (sighs happily) I loved writing Chapter Nine. I really did. Even if L was totally off character. ^_^ I hoped you guys all like my little Halloween One-shot, even if it was a little early. So, anywho, on with the fic! I own nothing but my mind and my Death Note T-shirts. ^_^ How I love them so! Enjoy!

LineLineLineLineLine

L wasn't the only one having a rough night. Misa Amane was also curled up on her bed, sobbing her heart out. "Light...I'm so scared..." Misa slowly looked up, facing her room. Her many posters seemed to be mocking her, teasing her. Misa let out another loud wail and threw herself onto her pillow. "What's going on with me?!" 'One second I'm just having a cup of coffee, talking with Aziz. And the next thing I know, I'm back in my room and it's nighttime!' A large chunk of Misa's day was missing. Lost time. Even Misa noticed the good five or six hours were missing. Misa let out yet another sob, this one muffled by her pillow. "Light..." Misa wanted to call Light. She wanted to hear his voice and tell him her worries, her fears. She wanted him to tell her that everything was fine and that she was acting silly.

But...whenever Misa reached for her phone, a cruel voice of doubt would stop her. 'Light will probably think you're crazy. He won't believe you.. He'll never want to see you again if you tell him.' So Misa didn't call Light, despite her growing terror. She just clutched her cell phone to her chest, as if it alone could sooth her racing heart. She needed to talk to someone, anyone. Just, someone who will listen to her and leaned comfort. But if she couldn't call Light, then who could she call? That voice of doubt was back but instead of pushing her down, it offered her comfort. 'Call Aziz. He'll listen to you. Call him.' Misa found herself nodding to herself, the mere fact of someone there for her giving her strength. 'Yeah....I'll call Aziz...he'll listen.' So Misa released her death grip on her cell phone and dialed the number, her hands shaking. Aziz answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" Misa gave out a sigh of relieve, happy to hear Aziz's voice. "Aziz? It's Misa." "Oh. Hey Misa. How are you?" Misa's muscles started to unwind as she talked. "I'm okay. I just wanted to talk to someone." "Well, it's almost midnight Misa. Is everything alright?" "Oh yeah. Everything's fine!" Everything was fine. Why was Misa so afraid again? She couldn't remember. She had no reason to be afraid. She was safe, talking to Aziz. "Misa?" "Yeah?" "Sam Farner." Misa's mind went blank, her grip went slack and she nearly dropped to cell phone. "I'm listening." "He liked the stars..." "He wanted to be an astronaut." Now, her instructions. Misa must listen to the instructions. It was the law. She must obey. "Misa, I need a favor." "What favor?"

"We'll get to that in a minute Misa. I'm tired of working through you. Lately, you've been showing signs of disobedience and we can have that now can we?" "Can we?" Aziz laughed. "No we can't. Maybe you're acting out of line due to your lack of intelligence but who really knows. And I don't have time to observe your behavior." Static sounded on the phone as Aziz sighed. "Our time is coming to an end Puppet." Misa didn't feel any fear or sorrow at Aziz's words. Her sub-conscious was too dulled down by Aziz's control to feel anything. "But Puppet, let's not focus on our problems now. We'll save that for later. Right now, I need to make this game a little more interesting."

Misa sat on her bed, waiting. "First, Misa, I want you to go to the nearest bookstore to your apartment in the morning, around ten o' clock. I want you to buy a book called 'False Memory.' Tell me if you understand." "I understand." Aziz continued. "After you buy the book, I want you to take it to the Kira Investigation Headquarters. Give it to one of the investigators and tell them that it's a gift to L. Tell them you saw it in the bookstore window and that you felt bad about the way you've been treating him so you bought him the book. Make sure that the book will reach L. Tell me if you understand." "I understand." "Good, "Aziz purred. "Now, I need a phone number Misa..."

LineLineLineLineLine

When L opened his eyes, he was quite surprised to find himself laying on Light Yagami's chest, his pale fists full of the man's white t-shirt. 'Why...' The memory of the night before suddenly came rushing back and L's face flushed with embarrassment. He'd acted so foolish. L did not feel fear. Nor did he cling to his main suspect like a frightened child. L wasn't like that.. He didn't let his emotions control him. L was logical, unemotional, unmoving. He wouldn't let his emotions control him. So he released his death grip on Light's shirt and moved off his chest. He laid on his side of the bed for a moment before moving to get up. But before he could move, a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "L..."

L's blush of embarrassment deepened. He had not known that Light was awake. Fortunately, when L spoke, his voice was much less shaky than before. "Good morning Raito-kun. I'm afraid we'll have to hurry and get dressed. It's already seven in the morning which means we've overslept. We need..." "We need to talk." Even though L was laying away from Light, he could still picture in his mind Light's face as he spoke. Serious and firm. 'He wants to discuss last night's events.' But L didn't want to talk. His behavior last night was too embarrassing, too painful. Too frightening. 'You do not feel fear,' he remined himself. 'You've already trained yourself to block your fears, to bury them, to lock them away. So lock them away!'

A small voice, smooth and terrifying, entered his mind. 'But if you don't talk, he'll be angry at you.' Terror stabbed at L's heart, his black eyes going wide. 'He'll leave you. He'll leave you all alone. And then you'll die. All alone.' L clenched his eyes shut and curled into a small ball on the bed. 'Shut up! I've never let fear or any other emotion rule over my train of thought and I won't let you control me! There is no reason to fear Raito-kun's anger. Anger alone is not able to harm me and I certainly will not die just because I'm alone. Also, Raito-kun can not leave because the handcuffs prevent it!' 'He'll still leave! You'll still die! Make him mad and you die alone! Make him mad and you'll die alone! What choice do you have L?!'

Light felt a small tremble run through L's body. He could feel it in the man's boney shoulders. Light understood why. L didn't want to talk about the previous night and he was afraid to argue with Light about it, afraid that he'll become angry if he refuses to talk. Light's grip on L's shoulders went tighter, trying to comfort the detective. "It's alright L. I won't be angry." 'I don't believe you,' L suddenly thought. 'I can't.' He wanted to believe that Light would understand and not lash out in anger. Though Light was still a suspect in the Kira case, L wanted truly to trust him. But he couldn't. The small voice of doubt and fear had won. L's spirits hit an all time all time low and with a sigh, L mumble, "Alright Raito-kun. What would you like to discuss?"

Light sat up from the bed and looked over at L who was still laying on the bed. The way he was curled up so tightly, Light knew that his suspected Angrophobia was the thing preventing L from arguing. But even though it hurt Light to see L in such a state but the logical part of him knew that he could use the phobia to get L some help. So he started to talk "I want to discuss want happened last night L. The panic attacks you seem to be having...I searched up some information last night and I think I have a good idea of what's wrong with you." L sat up as well, and faced Light, his black eyes tired looking besides his sleep. "Please explain Raito-kun." "I'm not a psychiatrist and I don't claim to know exactly what's wrong, but I think you're suffering from a phobia called Angrophobia." L raised his eyebrows. "Angrophobia?"

Light nodded and grabbed his laptop from the foot of the bed. "I have it all saved on here." He opened it and while it started up, L moved closer to him for a better view. Oddly, his stress level lowered slight as he moved closer to Light. 'Strange.' "Here." L took the laptop from Light and read all the side effects of Angrophobia, as well as Autophobia. Finally, after a few moments, L gave the laptop back to Light. Everything on the symptoms list matched L completely, right down to the dotted I's and crossed T's. L's face was unemotional as he mumbled, "There is a seventy five percent chance that you are correct Raito-kun. I may actually have this phobia. The second one as well." Light blinked. He certainly expected a different reaction than that, even from someone like L. Telling someone that they have a life changing phobia wasn't everyday conversation.

Then Light noticed L gripping his knees so tightly that his knuckles were white as snow and that his body was shaking slightly. L was trying to keep his emotions under control. He was trying not to show his fears. But Light understood. He reached over and placed his hand on L's shoulder. "L, I know that the evidence is very compelling but we can't know for sure unless we see a professional about this." He tried to look L in the eye but L kept his gaze down. "You need to see a psychologist L. And soon because I don't know how much more of this stress you can handle." L nodded to himself more than to Light. "I'd have to agree with you Raito-kun. I'll have an appointment set for later this week..." "No L." Light grabbed L's other shoulder and turned him so that they were facing each other. "Not later this week. Now. Today."

Light felt another tremble race through L's body and he realized that he had spoken to harshly. "Sorry L. It's just that I really think that you should see someone today. The faster we know what's wrong, the faster we can fix it. I'm not angry." L took in a breath, cleared his throat and made an attempt to get back in control. "Fine Raito-kun. I'll arrange from an appointment with a psychologist for later this morning." Light nodded, seemingly happy with this arrangement. "Okay. Now, what are we going to tell the Investigation Team?" L raised his thumb to his lips for a moment then said, "We'll tell them that you're on a date with Amane-san." L released his grip on his knees and finally moved off the bed. "We must get ready Raito-kun. We leave in half an hour."

LineLineLineLineLine

Light stared out the tinted windows of the limousine, seeing everything that passed by but himself begin invisible. He glanced at L, who was sitting in his usual position, enjoying a banana split sundae. "Did Watari ask why we're going to the doctors?" "No. I told Watari that Raito-kun needs a check up." Light shrugged. "Whatever." He really didn't care. They needed to get L to someone who could help and if L had to lie, then L had to lie. It's not like he hadn't do it before.

Suddenly, Light's cell phone started ringing. Forgetting it was on, Light jumped slightly when it rang and sighed impatiently. It was probably Misa calling to annoy him and he had more important things on his mind right now. So without looking at the caller ID, Light answered it. "Hello?" "Dustin Rhodes." Light's eyes went blank and his voice went dull. "I'm listening." Aziz smirked on the other line. "I know you are Light Yagami."

LineLineLineLineLine

A/N: Finally!! I finished this! I'm so sorry for not updating for so long, really I am. But I'm back and I'm working on Chapter Eleven right now. ^_^ So yeah, see you soon! Good night!!


	11. Chapter 11

Fear is The Enemy  
By: .Cute  
CHAPTER ELEVEN

Disclaimer: (plays dramatic music) When we last saw Light and L, Light had been activated by Aziz. What's gonna happen? What will L do? Why am I asking you these questions?! Find out...now! I do not own Death Note or anything else! Enjoy!

LineLineLineLineLine

"It was nearly impossible for Dustin to hope when..." Holding the cell phone to his ear, Light responded with, "There wasn't anything to hope for." L glanced at Light from the corner of his eye, licking hot chocolate sauce off his spoon. The younger man seemed to be staring at something on the floor, his entire expression blank and void of emotion, which was a rare thing considering Light was almost always full of emotion. "Light Yagami, Misa tells me you're handcuffed to the detective L. Tell me if this is true." "It's true."

L dropped his spoon in his now empty bowl. He wanted to ask Light who was on the phone but...'He might get upset that I'm prying into his personal life. But Raito-kun is suspected to be Kira. It's in my every right as an investigator to question him.' "So L's with you right now. Well, this is gonna be fun. Light, I want you to turn to L and repeat these words: 'Martie Rhodes.' Then, you'll bring the phone back to your ear. Tell me if you understand." Light cocked his head ever so slightly to the right. "I understand." "Good. Now tell him." L couldn't take it anymore and his curiosity won out over his growing fear. "Raito-kun?" Light turned towards L, his face still expressionless. "Who are you talking to on the phone? Is it Amane-san?" Light didn't answer. He just stared into L's eyes for a moment. L blinked. "Raito-kun?"

"Martie Rhodes." L's entire body froze for a moment before he relaxed, his body now sinking into the leather seat of the limousine. His face mirrored Light exactly, completely unemotional. "I'm listening." Aziz smirked on the other line, begin able to hear both L and Light. " Repeat this Light: The worst lay ahead and Martie...' to L." Light and L faced each other, completely unaware of what was happening. "The worst lay ahead and Martie..." L finished the activation quote. "Was unable to see the most of it." Aziz, Kira, was now in complete control of both Light Yagami and the detective L. "Light, tell L to fall asleep until further instructions." Light did so and as soon as the words left Light's mouth, L was fast asleep in the car, laying slightly to his side. "Tell me if he's sleep." "He is asleep."

Aziz sighed happily from his leather chair. 'Perfect. Life is simple perfect right now.' "Now Light. Listen to me very carefully. You're girlfriend, Misa Amane, has been very helpful to me. Really, I don't know where I'd be without her. But, unfortunately, she's becoming too much of a burden for me. So, I've decided that you're going to be my next puppet." Light didn't answer. He just continued to stare at L. "Tell me where you are Light." "The limousine." "A car? Tell we where you are going." Light opened his mouth, about to tell Aziz the truth, that they were going to go to the doctors to get L checked out. "We're going to get L some cake. He likes cake." But he didn't tell Aziz the truth. "I see. Nothing we can do with that, unfortunately." Aziz bit gently on his bottom lip, deep in thought. He wanted to have some fun with L but it seemed like he'd have to wait. 'Well, at least I still have Misa, if only for a little while longer.'

"Okay Light. When I hang up the phone, you'll tell L that when he wakes up, he'll have no memory of what just happened. He'll only remember asking you who was on the phone. And then, at the same time, you'll wake up from your activation as well, with no memory of what happened between us, and tell L that Misa was on the phone. Tell me if you understand Light." "I understand." "Good-bye Light." "Good-bye." Light hung up the phone and turned to L again. "Wake up L. You will not remember any of this. You will only remember asking me who was on the phone." L's eyes suddenly opened and he turned to Light. "Who are you talking to on the phone? Is it Amane-san?"

Light sighed unhappily and put his cell phone away. "Yeah, it was Misa." L nodded, then turned towards the window. Light hesitated, something nagging at the back of his mind. "L?" "Hmm?" Light hesitated again, not quite understanding where the thought came from, but he had to voice it. "After we're done at the doctor's, can we go get some cake?" L raised an eyebrow and turned to face Light. "Cake? Why would Raito-kun what cake when he's voiced many times before that he didn't enjoy sweets?" Light shook his head. "I don't know. I just...had a feeling that we should go get cake." "Well, if Raito-kun wants to get cake, then I can't really argue. After the doctor's, we'll go get cake."

Light nodded and then turned to face his window, as did L. They didn't speak to each other after that until they got to the hospital but...something was wrong. Like the feeling at the Investigation Headquarters, both L and Light felt something dark looming over their heads, as if some great evil were watching them. Without realizing it, L moved closer to Light slightly. The amber glow of anxiety were slowly growing to full flames of fear and L didn't want to feel that fear again, no matter how illogical it was.

LineLineLineLineLine

(Flashforward-Did Light just lie to Aziz? Hmmm. I wonder why. ((evil smirk)) I know why!!! Also, I didn't know if psychiatrist's office is at a hospital. So correct me if I'm wrong.)

LineLineLineLineLine

"The psychiatrist will see you now Mr..." L stood up, as did Light. His black hair now had a few tints of blue mixed in and his onyx eyes were now bright blue. Light's hair was still his normal color, but his eyes were now blue as well. "It's Kaori Tanaka." The nurse looked again at the papers in her hands and nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry. If you'll just follow me." L looked at Light who nodded and together, they followed her into a nicely decorated office. Mahogany-paneled, bookshelves neatly dusted, three comfy looking arm chairs in the middle of the room, Light decided that he approved of the decor. The nurse motioned towards the chairs with a smile. "You can sit if you want to. The doctor will be here in a moment." Then she left.

L sat down in one of the arm chairs and raised his thumb to his lips. But Light didn't sit. He remained standing, looking out the single window. "Raito-kun, sit." Light shot a glare at the older man, not liking the orderly tone in his voice but quickly shook it away when L froze in fear. He smiled softly and sat down next to L. "Sure L. I'll sit, no problem." L took in a breath and nodded slightly, trying to control his emotions. Light mentally sighed and turned his vision back to the window. 'Damn this is hard.' Light was normally able to show his anger without restraint but now, he had to keep it under close watch thanks to L and his panic attacks. Light stole a glance at L and noticed the man was chewing on his nail, something he did when he was hiding his feelings.

Sighing, Light turned to L with a smile, trying to lighten the mood. "So how'd you find this guy anyways?" L shrugged and removed his thumb from his lips long enough to say, "He was the closest psychiatrist to Headquarters." Then the thumb was back. Light frowned and was about to say something when the door to the office opened and a thin man with greying hair and glasses walked into the room. Light stood up, as did L. The doctor smiled and shook both of their hands. "Hello, I'm Dr. Hayashi." The three of them sat down and Dr. Hayashi nodded towards L, ignoring the odd way the man sat. "You must be Kaori Tanaka." "Yes." L motioned towards Light. "And this is my dear friend Rai Nakamura." (A/N: All names are randomly pick out of a hat. I'm not kidding. I have it in my hands right now.) "And how is he related to the problem?" Light looked at L, then at the doctor. "I've been trying to help him deal with these panic attacks that he's been having." "I see. And what is the problem, exactly?"

L squared his shoulders back as far as his hunched back would allow him and went into unemotional detective mode, telling Dr. Hayashi his problems as if telling someone the current weather. "It seems that I am showing sighs of a mental condition known as Angrophobia, as well as Autophobia." Dr. Hayashi narrowed his eyes and nodded. "Fear of anger. What condition is your autophobia, there is more than one." Light spoke up at this. "He's afraid to be alone." Dr. Hayashi's eyes went wide, making him look like some creepy doctor bug. "Really..." He was silent for a moment, thinking this fact over before he asked, "Mr. Nakamura, would you mind following me outside for a moment. I need to discuss something with you."

Light blinked, not expecting that and stood up. "Ah, sure." L was about to stand up a well when Dr. Hayashi stopped him. "Not you Mr. Tanaka. I need to speak with Mr. Nakamura." The doctor smiled. "You just stay here. We'll be right back." L's eyes went wide and he looked over to Light, panic starting to take over. Light shrugged. "It's okay Kaori. I'll be right back." Dr. Hayashi started to usher Light out of the room and then, much to L's horror, the door closed and he was alone in the office. Alone. Outside the office, Light kept glancing at the office door, his face printed with worry. "Dr. Hayashi, should we really be leaving Kaori alone in there? He'll have another attack if he's left alone." The doctor nodded. "That's the idea Mr. Nakamura. In order to fully identify Mr. Tanaka's problem, I'll have to see an attack." Light frowned, not agreeing with the doctor but he held his tongue. He turned back to the door, his worry growing fast.

Back in the office, L's wide eyes were growing wider and his grip on his knees growing tighter. He tried calming himself down. 'You're fine! Just because you're alone doesn't mean anything! Stop acting like a fool!' But this didn't work and L found that it was getting harder and harder to breath, as if the room was full of steam. The voice of doubt was back and L tried vainly to ignore it by pressing his face into his knees. 'You're alone L. And now, you're going to die!' L's heart skipped a beat and he dug his nails painfully into knees. 'That's right! You're gonna die! You're gonna die!' 'No!' L suddenly jumped to his feet, the office room spinning. He grabbed the sides of his head and clenched his eyes shut. "I don't want to die," he whispered. "I don't want to die!" 'YOU'RE GOING DIE!!'

L shook his head roughly and, with tears starting to form in his eyes, did the only thing that came to him during this attack: "RAITO-KUN!!!" Light's eyes went wide and he grabbed the door handle, but Dr. Hayashi stopped him. "No, we need for his attack to reach a full time high. And you're name isn't 'Raito-kun'." Light stared at the doctor as if he'd grown a second head. "Wait?! Kaori is screaming and you're telling me to wait?!" Light glared at the man with pure hatred. "He needs me and Raito-kun is just a pet name."

"RAITO-KUN!!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!" Light felt a hand on his shoulder. "Just a few more minutes Mr. Nakamura..." Light shook his shoulder away and almost punched the man right there. "Sorry doctor, but you can go fall in a ditch for all I care." Light then grabbed the door handle and flung the door open. "Kaori!" Light was shocked to see L standing in the office shaking uncontrollably and quickly moved over to him. "Kaori...Ryuzaki..." So full of relief and a new fear that he'd be left alone again, L threw his arms around Light's shoulders and buried his face into his neck, sobbing. "I don't want to die Raito-kun, I don't want to die." Light recovered very quickly from his shock and wrapped his arms around L's waist. "It's alright Ryuzaki."

L's next words drove a sharp pain directly into Light's heart. "You promised Raito-kun. You said you wouldn't leave me alone. You promised." Light's face dropped with sadness and he held onto L tighter, bringing him in closer. " I know. I'm sorry Ryuzaki. I'm sorry." Light sighed and closed his eyes, that strange feeling returning yet again. 'What is this feeling? Damn, I don't need this now. L needs me and I can't be distracted with this crazy emotion, whatever it is.' "I swear L I won't ever leave you alone again." L was still shaking but his tears were gone now, now that he wasn't alone anymore. And the voice was gone as well, gone back to the back of L's mind. "Don't leave me alone Raito-kun. I don't want to be alone."

From the door, Dr. Hayashi studied the two carefully. Then he took out a small notebook from his pocket and a pen. "Problem Identified: Patient shows sighs of extreme autophobia. More test will be conducted to prove the latter suspected problem: Angorphobia." Light felt his glare return at the doctor's words. He'd be damned if he let L spend even a little bit more of his time with this freaky doctor. 'Freaky doctor.' L finally pulled back from Light's embrace slightly, his face hidden by his hair. He still had a death grip on Light's shoulders but he wasn't clinging to man anymore.

"Rai." L seemed to have finally remembered Light's fake name. "I want to go." Light nodded, all to happy to get out of the building and away from Dr. Hayashi. "Alright." He turned to the doctor as the two started to exit the room. "We'll call you so don't call us." Dr. Hayashi frowned, made some mumbled comment about young people and closed the door. Light rolled his eyes and held onto L's waist tighter. "He's such a freak." L didn't answer. He just really wanted to leave and get to that cake Light had mentioned earlier. Strawberry cake.

LineLineLineLineLine

A/N: Yay! Poor L (sighs) You just want to hug him and tell him everything's okay. But you can't! Ha ha! Anywho, I hoped you liked this chapter and look out for Chapter Twelve, coming soon to a near you! Review please!! ^_^ See ya!


	12. Chapter 12

Fear is The Enemy  
By: .Cute  
CHAPTER TWELVE

Disclaimer: So yeah, I've been trying to spend more time on checking for spelling mistakes but I normally catch them the day after I update, so some mistakes on Chapter Eleven are now fixed. Just letting you know. But anywho, Chapter Twelve is here and I hope you like it! Misa bashing! It's a good thing. Enjoy! ^_^

LineLineLineLineLine

"Misa-Misa? What are you doing here?" Misa smiled brightly at Matsuda, her outfit today very blue and very frilly. What else was new? "Hiya Matsuda! I just came by to see Light and to give something to L!" Misa looked around the Investigation room, a small bundle in her hands. "Where is Light?" Matsuda and the rest of the Team didn't know how to answer that question. L had told them that Light and Misa were going on a date today. But here was Misa, not on a date with Light, standing right in front of them. Did L lie to them? Matsuda bit his lip. "Umm...Light is...ummm..." Misa stared at him with expectant eyes.

It was Aizawa who eventually spoke up with a lie. "Light is with L on a...secret mission. Yeah." Not expecting Misa to believe the extremely lame lie, the Team was shocked when Misa continued to smile. "Oh! Well, okay then. I'll come by later." She handed the bundle to Matsuda. "Just make sure L gets this and tell him that I'm sorry for being so mean to him. I know that, once Light proves that he's not Kira, L and I will get along just fine!" Matsuda nodded, unable to speak at Misa's weird and bubbling nature. "I'll see ya later Matsuda!" And with a small peck on the cheek, Misa ran off. Matsuda stared at the bundle in his hands before he turned to Aizawa. "Why did L lie to us?" Aizawa shook his head and Light's father, Soichiro, glared at the files he was reading. "I don't know but we _will_ discuss it with him later."

LineLineLineLineLine

Misa was walking down the sidewalk when a wave of nausea hit her, sending her to her knees. She covered her mouth with one hand while the other went to the ground to steady her. 'How did I get outside? Where am I?' Looking around with wide eyes, Misa noticed the street name. She was about a block from the Kira Investigation Headquarters. A violent shiver ran through her body and she had to swallow down a hot rush of vomit. A woman walked pass her and quickened her steps when Misa gazed up at her and screeched, "What?! I'm not crazy!!" The woman clutched her handbag closer to her chest. Misa's gaze fell back to the sidewalk.

'I woke up today in my bed at eight in the morning. And now, I'm here, at Headquarters, and it's ten in the morning! Two hours! Two hours of lost time!' Misa felt tears falling down her face and after she took in a few breaths, she slowly got to her feet and started moving, having no idea where she was going. But she wanted to get as far away from the Headquarters as possible. She wanted to go home. She wanted to just curl up in her bed, snuggle with her blankets and fall asleep and just pretend that these past few days were just a bad dream. But most of all, she wanted Light. So, while she stumbled along the sidewalk, Misa took out her cell phone with shaky hands and dialed Light's number.

When he didn't answer, she let out a small sob and decided to leave a message, hoping that he'll get it soon. "L-Light, it's me. Please...p-please pick up. Some really w-weird stuff has been h-happening to me lately. I-I've lost time Light. I-I wake up in places w-when I don't remember h-how or when I got t-there. It's l-like, someone takes over m-my body and makes m-me do things. Oh God, Light please pick up. Please get this m-message and call call m-me back." Then Misa hung up, put it back in her pocket and continued walking, half blinded with tears. Though it was a warm morning, Misa couldn't stop shivering. She made a move to wipe away her tears when her cell phone starting ringing. Her heart jumped to her throat and a smile reached her face as she fished it out of pocket, thinking it was Light. "Hello?! Light?!" "Sam Farner." Misa's smile slipped from her face and her tears stopped falling. "I'm listening."

"He liked the stars..." "He wanted to be an astronaut." Not in the mood to fool around, Aziz spoke quickly. "Misa, tell me where you are." "I'm near the Kira Investigation Headquarters." "Good girl. Then you've done what I've told you to do. To tell you the truth, I was a little worried that you'd disobey me again, but it looks like you've proven me wrong. Tell me if L or one of the members of the Kira Investigation Team has the book." "I gave it to Matsuda. He'll give it to L." "Perfect. Now, there is a very tall building near you Misa. It's actually right across the street from the coffee shop were we first met. I would like you to go there and meet me on the roof of the building. I've got one last task for you. Tell me if you understand." Misa nodded, though Aziz could not see. "I understand."

LineLineLineLineLine

Aziz took in the view before him with mild interest and grief. Misa was standing inches away from the building's edge, posed to jump and end her life. All on Aziz's command. The sun was almost directly above them, it's light shining down on Misa's blond hair, making it glow with a golden hue. "Beautiful," he whispered. "Really Misa, I've never seen anything quite as lovely as you appear right now." Misa said nothing, still under Aziz's spell. Aziz continued. "It's just such a shame that you've decided to be disobedient. But that's how most of my puppets end up dying. They're so much fun in the beginning and then, after a few days, weeks, months or in some cases, years, the puppet get old and breaks. Free will and disobedience breaks them and they start misbehaving. And the only thing I can do is kill them."

Aziz had wondered briefly about that the first time it had happened. She'd been an American, visiting her mother or something. Lisa Perason. That was her name. Aziz had given her a simple order to kill her son, a five-year old annoying brat. And she was ready to do it too. She had the knife in her hand and everything. But at the last minute, before she could wake him from his nap, she'd thrown the knife away before she could kill him and instead just stared at him while he slept. Aziz was so angry, he'd killed both of them himself, with the same knife. He couldn't figure out how someone people were able to fight his control. Lisa Perason had fought him and now Misa was fighting him too. He just hoped that Light Yagami wouldn't fight him. At least, until he got his hands on L.

Aziz sighed sadly, turning back to Misa. "But all good things must come to an end Puppet. And it's time for you to end." Aziz walked up behind Misa and stroked her blond hair one last time. "Unfortunately, I can't stay and watch. When you die, people will see and the police will come. And I'm still Kira, the mass murder who's on the top of their list. So, I leave you with these instructions Misa Amane. After I leave, I want you to call Light. Tell him your final tearful goodbye, full of love and sorrow. And then, after you call him, I want you to jump. Tell me if you understand." Misa's hair swayed slightly in the wind as she spoke. "I understand." Aziz nodded then gently kissed a lock of Misa's hair. "Goodbye Misa Amane, my Puppet." "Goodbye." Misa stared at the sky for awhile, waiting for Aziz to leave the building. Then she took out her cell phone and dialed Light's number one last time.

"Light. This'll be my last message to you. I just wanted to tell you that you've been the best boyfriend ever. And that I've loved every minute we've spent together, even when Ryuzaki was there. Could you tell Ryuzaki that I'm sorry that I was so mean to him? I just didn't like sharing you with him. But now, that's all over." Tears started to form in Misa's eyes. "I'm so tired Light. I just want to fall asleep and never wake up. So this is goodbye, Light. I'll miss you."

Misa sniffed and wiped away her tears. But just as she was about to hang up, something inside her stirred, as if waking up after a very long sleep. Misa gasped lightly and a flurry of words rushed from her mouth. "Light, listen to me. I don't really want to die. But someone's making me die. They're telling me to die and I have to listen to them!" New tears started to fall down Misa's face. "I've been blacking out Light and I've lost time. I'll wake up in my bed and have no idea how I got there. I'll be at the Kira Investigation Headquarters and I'll have no memory of walking there. And I think that, when that happens, someone's taking over my body."

Misa drew in a breath. She didn't have much time left. "Light, I think it's Aziz. Aziz's the one controlling me. I don't know how or why but I know he's the one. I met him at The Coffee Break on night and after that, all this weird stuff happened. I don't have any proof that he's doing it but I just know." Misa was running out of time and fast. But she needed to get one more thing out before she jumped. "Light, I remember. I remember sitting at the coffee shop with Aziz. And he was talking about his next victims. I don't remember exactly what he said but I know he was talking about killing people."

Misa's time was up. Even as she spoke, her feet were moving closer to the building's edge. "I've got to go Light. I'm sorry." And then, she hung up. Completely blinded by tears, Misa didn't notice the small crowd of people already gathering below her, wondering what was going on. She also had no hope of noticing the shinigami hovering directly above her. Ryuk giggled madly as he watched Misa walk closer to the edge. "So entertaining." Finally, Misa closed her eyes and a small sigh escaped her lips. "I love you Light." And with those words, she jumped. The crowd gasped. And somewhere in a small little coffee shop, a man known as Aziz, Kira, smiled.

LineLineLineLineLine

A/N: Wow. That was actually kinda sad. I never thought I'd feel sorry for Misa. But I kinda feel sorry for her. What about you guys? What'd you think about her little speech she gave Light? What could this mean for Light and L? What's the Investigation Team gonna do to L? Again, why am I asking you guys these questions?! ^_^ Anywho, review please and you get cookies. Mmm...Cookies. See ya and look out for Chapter Thirteen soon! Oh! And heads up, I may not update that soon cause a friend's birthday is coming up and I promised her a totally unrelated story. So yeah, sorry! ^_^; But I will update. Promise! See ya till then!


	13. Chapter 13

Fear is The Enemy  
By: .Cute  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Disclaimer: Wow. Chapter Thirteen is here. Never thought I could get this far. Huh. Anywho, I've been getting lots of reviews and I feel so loved. You guys totally rock! ^_^ But now, it's time for Chapter Thirteen. OOCness, hints of Yaoi and language!!! (gasp) Bad words!!!!!! I hope you like it! Enjoy! ^_^

LineLineLineLineLine

But Misa's last words fell on deaf ears. Light's cell phone had been turned off while he and L went to the hospital. Besides, if the Investigation Team needed L, they could call him on his cell phone. "Raito-kun has been very quite since we've left the hospital." Light looked up from the restaurant's floor in mild surprise and gave L a small smile. "Yeah, I guess I have been quite huh?" L took a bite out of his strawberry shortcake, staring at Light with his onyx eyes. The handcuffs had been taken off during the doctor's appointment and L had yet to put them back on so there was nothing holding Light to the detective.

"Is there a reason for Raito-kun's sudden mood change? He was certainly quite emotional in the doctor's office." Light sighed, a small frown beginning to mar his features. "That doctor had no idea what he was talking about." The frown deepened and Light's voice began to raise slightly in anger. "I mean, he could hear you screaming and when I told him I had to go in and help you, he told me not to go in. What kind of doctor does that? I mean, if you're screaming my name and you need me, you know that I'm going to be there. Only someone completely heartless would just sit and listen to someone's cries to terror." L watched Light silently and took another bite out of his cake.

A strange feeling was spreading through his body, one that made L shift his his chair uncomfortably. It wasn't fear or panic. It was a new feeling and L, afraid that this feeling might be something unwanted, quickly stored it away, locking it up tight so it could be examined later. Light noticed L's uneasy shift and turned to face him directly. "Hey? You okay?" L looked away from Light and turned his gaze to his slice of cake. Words were waiting on the tip of his tongue and L wanted to say them right. "Raito-kun...is angry." Light nodded but then quickly said, "Not at you Ryuzaki. I'm just mad at the doctor, that's all." L nodded as well. "I know Raito-kun's not angry with me. He's upset at the doctor for upsetting me." Light raise an eyebrow. "Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I be upset?" Light crossed his arms over the table. Where was L going with this?

L didn't answer the question. He just continued to speak. "Raito-kun cares about my well being." Light frowned slightly. "Ryuzaki, what's this all about?" Again, L didn't answer him and Light felt his usual anger start to build up within him. L wasn't answering him and Light wanted answers and he wanted them now. But he had to swallow down his anger, for L's sake. He didn't want the detective to have another panic attack. So Light took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. L felt that unknown feeling starting to spread again, almost like a virus, and L found that he was having a hard time keeping it locked away. 'He's trying,' he thought suddenly. 'He's trying help me. He cares.'

Light opened his eyes to see L staring straight at him, his unemotional gaze set on Light and only Light. Light shift slightly in his seat, starting to feel like a piece of evidence. "What?" L's gaze didn't falter. His cake momentarily forgotten, L answered Light softly. "Raito-kun cares for my well being. He's angry at someone who caused me mental anguish." Light's eyes grew wide as he heard L's words. "I've never had someone, besides Watari, who cared." A faint blush graced L's features and, obliviously embarrassed, L finally tore his gaze away from Light and re-focused it to his cake. "It's nice, having someone who cares." Light could feel his stomach start to do flips again, like it did when he was in the hospital comforting L. But it wasn't a bad feeling. It was actually kinda nice.

Light smiled suddenly and let out a small chuckle. L's head shot up, panic filling him as his body tensed. He didn't open up like that to just anyone and he didn't want Light judging him or making fun of his normally covered up feeling. Maybe he'd made a mistake in trusting Light. Light didn't seem to notice L's reaction and kept his smile in place. "Of course I care Ryuzaki. I wouldn't be here if I didn't care." L's panic slowly started to ebb away as he listened to Light. Light went on. "I wouldn't have gone to that crazy doctor with you if I didn't care. And on that subject, I don't think you should see that man anymore. He's weird." Light rested his head in his hand. "We're going to have to find you a different psychologist." "Raito-kun?" Light looked back at L. "Hmm?"

L stared at Light for a moment before shocking the younger man with a small smile. "Your concern is very much appreciated Raito-kun." It took Light a few seconds before he smiled back. "No problem Ryuzaki." It was even more of a surprise to Light went L _pushed away_ the remains of his cake. "It would be best if we returned to Headquarters. I'm afraid that we've been gone for an half an hour too long." "Really?" Light pushed back his sleeve and checked his watch. It was almost one. They were suppose to only be gone until twelve. "Crap. You're right. We'd better get going." "I know I'm right." L got up from the table and started for the exit, Light by his side. "Hopefully, Mr. Yagami and the rest of the Team won't be too upset by our absences."

LineLineLineLineLine - (A/N: sorry about such an off character L. He's just too cute like that!! ^_^U I am working on that.)

L couldn't have been more wrong. After L had re-cuffed Light to him, they entered the investigation room to find a very angry looking Aizawa and Soichiro and a very confused looking Matsuda. L only hesitated for a split second before he tried to act like nothing was wrong. "I'm sorry for our tardiness everyone. Raito-kun's date with Misa lasted longer than was expected." Light was silent as he took in the expressions around him. 'Something's up.' Matsuda scratched the back of his head nervously. "Umm...Ryuzaki?"

L waited until he and Light were seated before he answered the man. "Yes Matsuda-san?" Matsuda seemed reluctant to answer so Aizawa took over. "We know you weren't with Misa Ryuzaki." Light's eyes widen with surprise and L tensed up at the harsh tones in Aizawa's voice. "And what makes you say that, Aizawa-san?" Aizawa glared at L harshly and held up the bundle Misa had left them in his hand. "She came by today while you and Light were gone. She wanted to give you this." L glanced behind his shoulder to look at Misa's gift and then he was back to the computer. "I see." Soichiro decided to speak up. "Ryuzaki. We can't work with you if you continue to lie to us."

Light shot a glare at Aizawa and his father. They were going to cause L to have another attack and the detective couldn't handle that much stress in one day. L's grip on his knees suddenly grew tighter and he lowered his head so his eyes were hidden by his black hair. Unable to recognize the signs of L's stress, Aizawa went on yelling. "How can you expect us to work with you when you're gonna lie to us?!" L couldn't stop the small tremble that ran through his body at Aizawa's harsh tones and Light had to stop himself from telling Aizawa to shut up. So instead, he just reached out and placed a comforting hand on L's shoulder, which L accepted gratefully. 'Keep it together, lock it inside.'

L's thoughts were rushed through his mind at a hundred miles per second. He couldn't let the Team know of his phobias or else they'd kick him off the case. He couldn't let that happen or else he'd never find Kira and prove Light's innocents. He had to keep his fear in check. He had to! "Aizawa-san," L interrupted, his voice shaking only slightly. "I will not deny lying to you and the rest of the Team. As it turned out, there was an important matter that needed to be taken care of that does not concern you or Yagami-san or Matsuda-san." Light smirked at Aizawa's expression. 'Priceless.' L went on. "If the matter becomes something in need of your concern, I dare say I will inform you of it a soon as possible. Never the less, it doesn't concern you now so I see no need to inform you on it. And if it's all the same with you, I would like your attention to be not focused on mine or Raito-kun's actions, but on the Kira Case." L finally looked up and stared at everyone in the room. "Does anyone have a problem with that?"

Silence. L nodded curtly. "I thought not. Now, if we could get back to the Kira Case." Slowly, the Team all went back to their work, only casting the occasional glare or confused glance at L and Light. But even though L seemed like the same L as before, Light could see that L was having a hard time dealing with his fear. And Aizawa wasn't helping him out at all. Light glared at his computer screen and typed at his keyboard a little too harshly. 'Aizawa can be such an damn pain. Yelling at my L, causing an attack.' Light shook his head, sighing softly. 'Bastard.' Light slowed his typing down a bit and a frown reached his face.

'Wait. Did I just address L as mine?!' He stopped typing and pretended to go over some papers as he replayed his previous thoughts. L wasn't his! And Light was pretty sure that he didn't want L. Light glanced at L through the corner of his eye. The detective was still curled up in his chair but when he noticed Light looking at him, he started to relax and even offered Light a very small smile. Light suddenly felt his heart give off a sudden jerk. A blush spread across his face, along with that funny, fuzzy feeling and he quickly returned the smile and then turned back to his work. Light's heart was pounding in his chest and he could stop his stomach from fluttering.

Light's eyes were wide a he placed a hand on his chest, his mind racing. 'No! It's impossible. He's trying to prove that I'm a mass murder! He's a guy! I can't love him! No way!' Light felt his face heat up even more at the thought of L. Light took in a deep breath and looked at L again. This time the man seemed to be his old self again, lost in his work, typing away at his computer, face glowing from the light of the computer. Light felt his heart skip another beat and he couldn't stop that feeling from spreading through out his entire body. Light stared down at his keyboard, his heart still beating quite strongly in his chest. 'Could I really be in love with L?'

LineLineLineLineLine

A/N: (gasp) A cliff hanger?! It can't be! No really, it's 3:08 am in the morning, my sister's best friend is in my bed so I'm forced to sleep on the couch and I think my parent is getting a little to interested in my writing. (sighs) Yay me. But I had to update! I just love getting all the reviews and I love writing and I love Light and L so I was all like, "Suck it up and write!" So I did. I hoped you guys liked it! Chapter Fourteen coming soon!! Review please!!


	14. Chapter 14

Fear is The Enemy  
by: .Cute  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Disclaimer: I am so sorry about no updating you guys! I've just been really busy lately and I've been having some really bad writer block. But I'm back now so let's get this show on the road! I do not own Death Note or anything else. ^_^ Enjoy!

LineLineLineLineLIne

'Could I really be in love with L?' Light sighed softly and rubbed his eyes, the glow from his computer getting to him. It had been nine hours since L and Light had returned from the hospital. It had been nine hours since L's last phobic attack. And it had been nine hours since Light discovered his newly found feelings for a certain detective. 'This is insane,' Light thought as he tried to work. 'I can't love L. I've got to focus on the case!' But he just couldn't focus on Kira right now, as if anyone could blame him.

He'd just spent the last nine hours trying to get a grip on his new sudden feelings for L, all the while trying to dig up information on a mass murder while the object of his affections was sitting just a few feet away from him and to top it all off, they were handcuffed together. Light sighed again, glancing out of the corner of his eye at the rest of the team. Ever since their little spat with L, the Team seemed to be extremely tensed and on edge. Aizawa and his father especially. Apparently, they were still sore about L lying to them. 'It's not that big of a deal,' Light thought. 'So he lied. Big deal. He had to. If anyone found out about L's phobias, they'd probably kick him off Kira case.' He turned his gaze away from the Team and onto L, who was currently eating another slice of cake.

L seemed to be fine now, though he was eating quite a lot of sugary products, a clear sign of his stress. Light wanted to tell him that if he ate too much sweets, he'd have another freak out like he did the other night but he didn't dare bring it up in front of the Investigation Team. So Light remained quite, deciding instead to focus his attention once again to his strange feelings. 'I know that I care for him at least as a friend, but that doesn't mean that I love him. Maybe this is just some kind of pity love due to L's phobias. Maybe I just feel bad for him and then afterwards, once his phobias are taken care of, this feeling will go away.' Light had to admit that that excuse sounded pretty lame, even to him and he'd thought it up.

But Light didn't want to love L, of that he was sure of. Or at least, partially sure of. He didn't know anymore. 'Gah! Why me?' Light closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair, almost as if the action would somehow clear his thoughts, letting out another sigh. "Ratio-kun, is everything alright?" Light's eyes snapped open and immediately turned to L, who was staring at him with his usual unemotional gaze. "You keep sighing." Light shook his head, trying to hide the small blush that had reached his face. "It's nothing Ryuzaki. I'm just tired, that's all." L nodded and kept his gaze firmly on Light's face. "I see. Well, if you're tired Raito-kun, maybe we should retire to our room. I certainly do not want you falling asleep at you're computer." Light cocked his head slightly to one side. L didn't normally tire out so quickly. "But Ryuzaki, it's only about eleven o' clock. We can't shut down this early."

Light noticed out of the corner of his eye that the Team was watching L, waiting for his response. L nodded again. "I understand your concern Raito-kun but I am afraid that I am also tired." L looked directly into Light's eyes as he spoke. "I am tired," his eyes seemed to say. "Because of all that's happened today." Light stared into L's onyx eyes for only a moment before he answered slowly, "Alright Ryuzaki." Matsuda suddenly rose from his chair. "W-Wait a minute Ryuzaki. We can't be closing up now. Light's right, it's too early." Aizawa rose from his chair too. "What's gotten into Ryuzaki? You're not acting like yourself. The Ryuzaki I know would keep working for as long as he possibly could. You need to tell us what's going on." Light glared at the man. L's body was tensing up again. His tone was becoming too harsh again.

"Listen Aizawa," Light growled, his voice suddenly becoming very dangerous. "I don't know you that well and I don't know how you work. But I do know that you're a human begin. We all are and that includes Ryuzaki." Light glared at the man. "Did it ever across your mind to think that maybe Ryuzaki is actually tired? That maybe his body's just physically tired?" The Investigation Team was staring at Light with wide eyes. L too was watching Light, a strange, unknown look gleaming in his eyes. Light went on. "I'm also human, Aizawa. My body gets tired even when my mind doesn't and vise versa. And even though we've spent only nine hours working, that's still enough time to wear some people down. I've had a long day, Ryuzaki has had a long day and I'm pretty sure you've had a long day too." Light stood up from his chair, the handcuffs between him and L rattling gently.

"Now, I'm going to bed because I'm tired. And if Ryuzaki is tried too, then he has the right to go to bed without his actions begin questioned." Light's glare intensified. "Does anyone have a problem with that?" No one spoke. Aizawa and the rest of the Team were too shocked by Light's outburst to say anything really. Light shrugged. "Fine." He then turned to L and, with a much softer tone, asked, "Ryuzaki, do you want to pack up for the night?" L stared up into Light's amber eyes for a long while before he answered softly, "Yes Raito-kun. I was speaking the truth when I said I was tired and I would very much like to go to bed." Light nodded. "Okay then."

L slowly broke away from Light's gaze and looked to his team. "You may all go home now. Thank you for another hard day's work." The Team didn't respond but Light didn't care. Let them just stand there and stare. A small pull on the handcuffs helped L stand from his own chair and silently, the two left the room. But not before Light scooped up the small package that Misa had given to Matsuda to give to L. It wasn't heavy, nor was it that big. But Light decided to wait until they were in their room to open it. L followed Light into the bedroom and he quietly shut the door behind him.

"Raito-kun?" Light turned to L. "Yeah?" L hesitated for a moment, looking down at the floor, before he spoke. "Thank you." Light smiled softly, his insides fluttering. L didn't need to explain why he was thankful, Light already knew. "No problem L." Light then turned his attention to the small bundle in his hand. "So Misa dropped this off today for you. Do you know what it is?" L shook his head and took it from Light's hands and opened it. "It's a book." Light raised his eyebrow. "A book?" "Yes. 'False Memory'." "Does it mean anything to you?" L opened the book and, flipping to a random page, read a few lines before closing it. "I'm afraid not Raito-kun. I do wonder why Amane-san would give me a book."

Light shrugged. "Got me but I would think too much about it if I were you." "Yes," L agreed, setting the book down on the nightstand next to the bed. "Though I would like you to call Amane-san first thing tomorrow and ask her about book, if it's not too much trouble." Light shook his head. "It's no trouble at all L. In fact, it's not too late yet. Want me to call her now? To be honest, I'm wondering about it too myself." Light pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and, as if on cue, the phone began to ring. It showed Misa's name on the caller ID. Light glanced at L before he answered. "Great timing Misa, I was just about to call you."

"Dustin Rhodes." "I'm listening." L frowned slightly as he watched Light's face go completely slack, void of any emotion. It was strange to see Light that way but L decided not to say anything. He didn't want to anger Light so he just watched. "It was nearly impossible for Dustin to hope when..." Light finished the activation code. "There wasn't anything to hope for." Aziz chuckled. "Good evening Light. I hope I surprised you with Misa's number. I stole her phone. Anyway, I'm guessing L is there with you so; let's have a little fun. I'd like you to repeat everything I say. Tell me if you understand." "I understand."

L's curiosity finally got the better of him and he slowly placed a hand on Light's shoulders. "Raito-kun, are you speaking to Amane-san? Ask her about the book." Aziz thought for a moment before he said, "Repeat this Light and when you say it, I want you to wear an expression of mild interest and annoyance: 'Misa, you gave L a book. Why?'. Tell him." L watched with a surprising amount of relief as Light's unemotional expression melted away to reveal his usual expression when he spoke to Misa. "Misa, you gave L a book. Why?" Aziz chuckled. "Well Light, since you want to know so badly, I'll tell you. The game needed a bit of spice, you know? And if by some chance, you figure me out, what could bring more spice to the game than the chances of begin caught? Repeat this Light: 'Oh. Well, that was nice of you Misa.'. And when you say it, give L a small smile."

Light turned his head and gave L a small smile. "Oh. Well, that was nice of you Misa." L, in turn, smiled softly back at Light, happy that he'd get an answer of why Misa suddenly decide to give him a book. "Now Light, I want you to hang up the phone but before you do, I have some instructions for you. Repeat this Light: 'I don't know Misa, it's pretty late.'. Say this with a frown on your face." Light frowned. "I don't know Misa, it's pretty late." L chuckled dryly. Apparently, Misa was asking for a date.

"Good job Light. As for my instructions, when you hang up the phone, you'll have no memory of our little conversation. You'll only remember talking to Misa Amane about the book. You will also remember her answer begin she just wanted to make peace with L by giving him something he might enjoy and the only thing she could think of was a book. You will tell L this after you hang up. And Light, I've waited a long time to have some fun with L so after you tell L Misa's reasoning for giving him the book, I'd like for you to activate him, you know the code, it's in your subconscious, and order his phobic attacks to increase in size. I want you to order him to become extremely depressed whenever one of his phobia's start to act up, almost to the point of suicide."

Aziz suddenly let out a small gasp, much like a child after opening a Christmas gift. "Oh! And I want him to become an alcoholic. That should be fun. Whenever thoughts of begin alone run through his mind, I want him to consume lots of alcohol. And I think that's it for now. Tell me if you understand Light." "I understand." Aziz nodded. "Good Puppet. After you give the instructions, you too will awake from the activated state. Goodbye Light." Light nodded as well. "Goodbye." And then he hung up. L looked up at him expecting eyes. "Raito-kun, what did Amane-san say?" Light looked at the detective and smiled softly. "She said that she just wanted to make peace with you by giving you something you might enjoy and the only thing she could think of was a book."

L frowned slightly. "Hm." He didn't believe that for a second. "Well Raito-kun, should we get ready for bed now?" Light continued to smile at L. "Martie Rhodes." L's body froze up. "I'm listening." His instructions were to activate L. "The worst lay ahead and Martie…" L's body relaxed greatly, almost to the point of him falling over. "Was unable to see the most of it." L was waiting for his instructions now. He would obey them without question. Light stared at the man. His instructions were clear, he had to obey them. "L, listen to me." "I'm listening."

Follow the instructions, follow the instructions. "When…" Light trailed off. Follow the instruction! Something inside Light, something pass even his subconscious, awoke then. It was something Light, in his activated state, couldn't understand. It was something unknown and it pushed painfully at his mind. "L," he started again. "When I snap my fingers, you…will…" It was pushed so hard at his brain and it hurt so much, his instincts as a human begin kicked in. He'd do anything to make that pain go away. "You will want to take a shower L. Tell me if you understand." L nodded. "I understand." "You will find that your phobic attacks haven't changed and you will take comfort in sweets like usual. Tell me if you understand."

L nodded again. "I understand." Light then slowly raised his fingers up and snapped. The two men blinked. Then L made a motion to the bathroom. "I think I will take a shower before bed Raito-kun." Light had to hold back a blush. Whenever one of them showered, the other had to stand behind the shower curtain and with his still shaky feelings growing, Light really didn't want to deal with that right now. But he knew that there would be no changing L's mind so with a mental sigh of defeat, Light shrugged. "Okay." As they started for the bathroom, Light felt something tugging at the back of his mind. He felt…guilty. As if he'd disobeyed someone. Light brushed away the feeling impatiently. Maybe he'd finally snapped. But as L began to undress, Light forgot completely about the guilty feeling and he turned away, blushing brightly. It was going to be a long night.

LineLineLineLineLine

A/N: Again, I'm really sorry guys about not updating. Please forgive me! (hands out cookies) But on a brighter side, I've got my inspiration back and I'm ready to write! ^_^ Also, look out for another little One-shot coming soon and Chapter Fifteen! See ya later!


	15. Chapter 15

Fear is The Enemy  
by: .Cute  
CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Disclaimer: Yay! Chapter Fifteen is here! You know, this chapter was suppose to be a part of Chapter Fourteen but I decided to cut the one chapter into two chapters again. I seem to be doing that a lot. I also seem to be ignoring my original idea for this fanfic. But who am I to try and stop the Muse from her work? ^_^ Anywho, I hope you guys like this chapter!

LineLineLineLineLine

The first thing that came to him the bright red. It hurt. Light shut his eyes painfully, trying to shield his eyes from the disturbingly bright color. Then, slowly, the brightness began to die down and after a few moments, Light carefully opened his eyes. His breathing was cut short by the sight before him. A giant stage, grand and gleaming, was in front of him. Bright crimson curtains were drawn across it, but Light could hear the puppets getting into place behind it so he knew that he wouldn't have to wait that long for the show to start. Light settled into the velvet chair he was seated in and looked over to his left.

To his surprise, L was sitting next to him, in his usual odd fashion, staring at the stage. Light cocked his head to one side, frowning. Something was wrong. Light could feel his heart starting to pick up speed and his hands began to shake. "L." His own voice, normally so full of life, seemed hollow in his ears. "What's going on? Where are the puppets?" L didn't answer. He just continued to stare up at the stage. Light could feel his panic starting to grow. "L, what's wrong?" Finally, L turned to Light and, to Light dismay, his eyes were full of tears. "We are the puppets Dustin." The floor was spinning. The curtains...they were too bright. The red seemed to mix with the air, making it hard to breath. 'My name's not Dustin L.'

Light opened his mouth to say these words but found that he could not. Then suddenly, he was on the stage, facing an invisible audience. Light tried to move his head, to see his surroundings, but he couldn't. 'Why can't I move?' Light's heart began to race. 'Why can't I move?!' Suddenly, Light's head was jerked to the side and he was finally able to look around. What he saw made his heart stop. "L!" The detective was sprawled across the stage floor, a pool of crimson forming around him. L moaned softly at Light's voice and he started to rise. But to Light's horror, L wasn't the one moving. He was making no effort to get up. The strings attached to his body were making him rise. Cruel laughter rang through the air. "That's right L. Come on, get up."

L moaned again and Light could see that the blood was coming from a wound in his stomach, his white shirt drenched in it. Light felt tears spring into his eyes. He wanted to go to him, to go to L and help him. "But Dustin," the voice taunted. "You can't move yet. It's not your time." Light looked to his own arms and it became even harder to breath as he saw his own strings attached to him. "You're my puppet Dustin," the voice continued. "You move when I say!" Light clenched his teeth together painfully and struggled to raise his head up. All he managed to see above him was a pair of hands, thin and dark, controlling him and L. "Ah, Dustin. Fighting? We can't have that now can we." Light yelled out suddenly as he was forced to walk towards L. "We can't have you disobeying Dustin." The voice seemed slightly annoyed. "There is no hope for you." Light felt his tears start to fall. "L, run! Try and fight!"

Finally, L slowly opened his eyes and Light felt his heart give out. L looked up at Light and his eyes filled with tears as well. "Please Dustin." Light shook his head, his legs still waking. "I'm not Dustin L." The voice laughed. "It's nearly impossible for you to hope Dustin when there isn't anything to hope for." Light was forced then to look down at his hand. A long, gleaming knife rested in his palm. Light's eyes went wide and more tears began to fall. "No," he moaned. "No!" L let out a shaky sigh and his tears too began to fall. "Please Dustin, no more. Don't leave me alone. Don't kill me." The voice laughed again. "Come on Dustin! Kill him!" Light struggled to stop moving but his body refused to stop. As he got closer to L, he felt his arm slowly start to rise. "No, please stop!" The voice laughed harder. "Kill him!" The curtains were burning, the red becoming too bright. Light felt his body stop as he stood directly in front of L. The detective looked him in the eye. "Dustin..." "Kill him!" Light shook his head again even as his arm was raised above his head. The knife gleamed and shone brightly in his hand. L tried again. "Please..." "KILL HIM!" Light screamed as the knife was swung down.

LineLineLineLineLine

Light's eyes snapped open and, with a gasp, he jerked up into a sitting position. "L!" Instantly, Light turned to the sleeping detective sleeping beside him, running his eyes over him, making sure that his dream was just that: a dream. Carefully, making sure not to wake him, Light reached out and gently placed two fingers at the base of L's throat, his heart pounding with fear. The gentle thrum of L's pulse against his fingers brought out a sigh of relief from Light and he carefully moved back to his side of the bed. Quickly, he ran his hands over his own arms, half expecting to feel strings. But he felt only skin and his T-shirt.

"A dream," he mumbled. "But it was so real." He glanced at the only clock in the bedroom. It was almost two in the morning. He shuddered slightly, his mind still on his dream. 'But it was just a dream,' he reminded himself. 'Every thing's okay. You're not a puppet, L's not dead. Just forget about it and go back to sleep.' But when Light closed his eyes, the image of that knife slashing down at L's tearful, pleading face resurfaced and with a groan, Light opened his eyes, his heart skipping a beat. He glanced down again at L and felt his heart skip another beat. But this time, it was not out of fear. As Light continued to take in L's peaceful form, he realized why he'd been so scared when he'd woken up, why the dream had shaken him so badly, why the wave of relief was so strong when he'd felt L's pulse.

Light had not been afraid for himself. He'd been afraid for L. He'd been afraid that L had been hurt, that L was dead and gone. He'd been afraid that he, Light Yagami, had somehow hurt the detective, like in his dream. Light knew, in that moment, that he could no longer push his feelings away, no matter how much he wanted to. He couldn't blame it on pity any longer. Light Yagami was in love with the detective L. Light let out a shaky breath, 'Well, there went all hope of falling back asleep,' he thought. The dream was still haunting him and, combined with his newly accepted feelings, Light was feeling a little more than overwhelmed. He needed a distraction. With a quick glance around the room, his eyes settled onto the book Misa had given L.

He smiled slightly. 'Hello distraction.' He reached over the sleeping detective carefully, the handcuffs jingling softly, and grabbed the book. " 'False Memory'..." Light shrugged, opening the first page and began to read the description out loud. "A successful young computer games designer with a loving husband, Dusty, and a seemingly normal life, Martie Rhodes-" "I'm listening." Light frowned and glanced over at L. He was a little surprised to see that the detective eyes were open, staring up at the ceiling. Light's frown disappeared immediately and a small smile graced his lips. "Oh. Sorry L, I didn't meant to wake you. What did you say?" "What did I say?" Light's frown started to reappear. "L, what's wrong with you?" "What do you want to be wrong with me?"

Light slowly placed the book down and turned his body towards L. "L, what's going on? What's wrong with you?" Light watched as a small frown appeared on L's lips, though the rest of his face stayed completely unemotional. "This isn't right." Light leaded in slowly, panic starting to rise in his chest. This was important, he knew, for some reason. "What's not right L? Tell me." L's frown melted away. "This. You need to say the activation code before I can obey." Light's heart seemed to be acting out a lot more than usual today. It was pounding quite harshly against his chest again. 'Activation code? What's he talking about?' Light raised his hand and placed it on L's shoulder. "What's the activation code L?" L continued to stare up at the ceiling, as if in a trance. "You know." Light closed his eyes in frustration. "Pretend that I don't know the code."

L sighed softly. "Martie Rhodes." Light already knew that part. "What about Martie Rhodes L?" "Say that and I wait for the code." Light frowned deeply. "Okay. Then what's the code L? Pretend that I don't know it." L remained silent for a moment. But before Light could question him again, he whispered softly, "The worst lay ahead and Martie..." Light stared at L like he'd grown a second head. 'What the hell is going on?' But Light wouldn't let his confusion get the better of him. He'd figure this out, whatever it was. "So I just say that code and then what?" L blinked, then mumbled, "I obey." Light took his hand off L's shoulder. L didn't seem to notice. Light tried to figure out what L had just told him. Light had said the name, "Martie Rhodes" out loud and L woke up instantly from a deep sleep and said he was listening.

Then, when Light had asked him what was wrong with him, he'd said that Light wasn't doing it right, that he needed an activation code before he could obey. Light closed his eyes again in more frustration. None of this was making any sense. Light took in a deep breath and opened his eyes to see L still staring at the ceiling. "L? Martie Rhodes." "I'm listening." A small shiver ran down Light's spine but he ignored it and continued to speak, repeating the phrase L had told him. "The worst lay ahead and Martie..." L's body suddenly tensed up. "Was unable to see the most of it." Light blinked as L's body relaxed again. 'Now what?' Light looked into L's eyes and was disturbed to see that his onyx eyes held absolutely no emotion. "L? Are you okay?" L's head tilted slightly to the side. "Do you want me to be okay?"

Light's face darkened with lines of anxiety. "Of course I want you to be okay L." 'He'd said that after I said the activation code, he would obey. So, let's try a command.' Light felt his stomach twist uncomfortably at the thought of giving his new found love interest a command, like some kind of animal, but he had no choice. He had to see if what L had said was true. "L, listen to me. I want you to..." 'I have to ask him something that he'd never actually tell me.' "I want you to tell me your age." 'There. He'd never tell me his age.' Light felt confidant that L would dismiss his question and twist it into something Kira might ask. But to his dismay, L turned his head towards him and answered, "Twenty-five." Light's eyes went wide.

Suddenly, he wanted nothing more than for the true L to come back. He wanted the stubborn, logical L he loved to answer him. Light grabbed L's shoulders, panic now consuming him, and shook the man roughly. "L! Come on, wake up or something!" Light started to get angry. "Come on L!" L's head rolled back and then suddenly, as if waking up from a dream, his eyes grew wide with fear and stared at Light. "Raito-kun..." Light looked L in the eye again and was relieved when he saw emotions, actual human emotions. But he also noticed the fear as well and he realized that he'd spoken with anger, which probably scared L, thanks to his phobia.

The detective slowly looked around the room and then back to Light. "Raito-kun, I'm sorry. Why did you wake me?" Light stare at him. 'Doesn't he remember?' But Light couldn't think about that now. L's fear was starting to grow at Light's silence. "Ah...don't be sorry L. I didn't mean to sound so angry. You, ah, were having another bad dream and I thought that it'd be best if you were woken up." L's face immediately relaxed and he even offered a small smile. "Thank you Raito-kun." Light did his best to fight off a blush and shrugged his shoulders, releasing L's shoulders. "It was no big deal L. Let's just...go back to sleep, okay?"

L glanced at the clock on the wall. "Yes, I think that would be best. We don't have to be up for another three hours so we might as well make the best of them." L settled back down in the bed and, to Light surprise, let out a small, silent yawn. Within seconds, he was fast asleep. 'He must be really tired," Light thought as he stared at the detective. Then, after a few moments, Light turned his attention back to Misa's book. Gingerly, he picked it up and held it in his hands. 'Whatever had happened tonight is directly connected with this book,' Light thought as he flipped it open to the first page. He wouldn't go back to sleep. He was going to find out what exactly what was going on with L and at the moment, the book was the only thing he had that could offer him some answers. So, with determination and concern for his L, Light began to read.

LineLineLineLineLine

A/N: Yay! I finished it! ^_^ I hope you guys liked it. Finally, Light has some idea of what's going on! And finally, he admits his love for L! (sighs) Man, that took a long time. Jeez. Anywho, I've got nothing else to say except review people! Your reviews make me happy and make me write faster! Chapter Sixteen coming soon! See ya!


	16. Chapter 16

Fear is The Enemy

By: .Cute

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Disclaimer: Yay! Chapter Sixteen is finally here and I'm happy about it! So many questions were left unanswered in the last chapter. And why? Because I like cliffhangers! It's a problem. But anywho, here's Chapter Sixteen, I hope you like it! ^_^ Enjoy!

LineLineLineLineLine

At exactly four o' clock in the morning, Light Yagami placed 'False Memory' on the bedside table besides him and raised a shaky hand to his chest. Dim rays of sunlight were shinning through the single window in the room, illuminating it in a pinkish glow. 'It's impossible! There's just no freaking way!' Light couldn't believe it. He really didn't want to. But with the resent events playing back in his mind, Light was forced to admit that the impossible could most likely be happening to not only L, but to himself as well. 'But now what?' Light stared at the book for a moment, it's very presence sending a shiver down his spine. 'I have to tell L.' Light couldn't possibly keep this new information to himself, it was too big. Plus, L had the right to know.

The question was, would L believe him? 'Well, whether he believes me or not, I've got to tell him.' Light gazed down at his love interest and smiled sadly, despite the growing anxiety in his chest. It truly amazed and even frightened Light slight on how much new and raw emotion was surging through him as he continued to gaze at L's sleeping form. 'How could I have fallen for this man?' Light couldn't resist the temptation and he raised his hand to slowly push back L's jet-black bangs out of his face. L didn't stir. But how Light fell in love with the detective wasn't important anymore. What was important was what to do now about his feelings. It was a crushing situation for the younger man because Light was almost positive that L would never return his feelings of affection.

Light was, after all, Kira in L's mind, a murder. But Hope was a very hard thing to destroy and, despite the growing numbers against him, Light couldn't help but hope that L would somehow grow feelings for him as well. Never mind the fact that the older man was trying to prove him guilty of begin Kira. Never mind the fact that L growing feelings for Light had about the same chance as Hell freezing over. Light couldn't fight off the glimmer of hope that shone in his heart and he didn't try to fight it. It felt good. Light's smile slowly started to diminish though and he pulled his hand away from L's hair. He couldn't think about his feelings now. He had to take care of L. He had to tell him his theory. So Light slowly placed a hand on L's shoulder and tried to shake him awake. "L?" Almost immediately, after hearing Light's voice, L's eyes shot open and he quickly sat up, his legs curling inward automatically, taking Light by surprise. The detective had seemed so tired earlier, he was sure he would have been at least a little groggy. But L seemed to be fully awake.

He also appeared to have a very bad case of bed hair, his hair stinking up in all sorts of directions He looked at Light with a small glimmer of confusion in his eyes. "Raito-kun?" Light gave him a small smile, trying to ignore how cute, yes cute, he looked right now. "Sorry L, about waking you." L shook his head, his hair returning to it's normal fashion slightly. "Do not apologist Raito-kun. We would have had to wake up in an hour anyways. But knowing you, you must have had a reason for waking me when it is obvious that you desire that I get more sleep." Light nodded. "Yeah." He hesitated slightly, before he grabbed 'False Memory' and held it up to L. L noticed his hesitation and his smile diminished slightly. Why would Light hesitate to pick up a mere book? "L, do you know what this book is about?" L frowned. "I'm afraid I do not Raito-kun, I haven't read it yet. Why?" Light ran his hand over the cover of the book. "It's about brainwashing…and phobias."

He seemed to hesitate again before he went on. "It's about a doctor who brainwashes his patients into believing they are suffering from phobias." L's eyes narrowed, seeing quite quickly where Light was going. "And you believe that the book and its plot has some connection with my recent phobic attacks." It wasn't a question because L already knew the answer. Light let out a small, dry chuckle. "I don't think L. I know." L's frown deepened. "That's highly illogical Raito-kun. The fact is that even if there were such a thing as brainwashing, it'd be rather difficult to brainwash me in my current situation. The only people I've had contact with in the past is you, Watari, the Investigation Team and, more recently, Dr. Hayashi. I'm more than certain that none of you have conducted anything on my mind or myself. So, I'm afraid we will have to dismiss your idea about brainwashing Raito-kun." Light sighed. He had hoped that L would just believe him and his theory and then they could work from there. But now he realized that that plan had been stupid.

L would never believe anything unless he had cold, hard facts. He had to have proof. So he stood up from the bed and turned to face L. "Okay. How about this? I'll prove to you that this book is related to your phobias." He held the book out in front of him. "In the book, the doctor activates his patients by reciting a name. Kind of like an on and off switch. When the doctor says the name, the patient will shut down, almost like they're going to sleep. Then, the doctor recites a haiku, activating the patient. After that, he can make them do anything." L remained seated, questioning silently why Light seemed so convinced that what he was saying was true. 'What's he planning on doing?' Light lowered the book and threw it gently onto the bed. "The patient has no memory of begin activated or of anything the doctor tells them. So, if I were to activate you, you'd have no memory of it." L's body tensed up despite itself. "Raito-kun-" "Martie Rhodes."

L's body jerked, and then slowly relaxed, his onyx eyes growing dull and his face expressionless. Because he was seated on the bed in his usual fashion, he almost fell over but he remained seated. "I'm listening." Light felt an odd sense of anxiety at L's dull eyes but he shook it off. He didn't complete the activation. Instead, he walked over to stand behind L and placed a hand on his shoulder. "L, wake up." Immediately, the control over L's mind was broken and he returned to his normal self. "Raito-kun, I-" L's sentence was cut short by a small gasp that escaped his lips. His eyes grew wider than they've ever been before and Light could feel his body freeze up in shock. In an attempt to calm the man, Light tightened his grip on his shoulders. "It's alright." L let out another short gasp and tried to breathe. 'One minute, he's standing in front of me. The next, he's behind me! It's not possible!' Light was starting to get worried. "L? You okay?" L didn't answer him. His mind continued to race at an amazing speed, trying to process what Light had shown him. 'If what Raito-kun is telling me is true, if I've truly been under the influence of a madman, then for how long?!'

Light, growing more and more concerned for his love interest, tried to get the man's attention again. "L, try and calm down. I know it's a lot to take in. You okay?" "Of course I'm not okay Raito-kun," L hissed between clenched teeth. "I've just realized that despite all logic, what you've been telling me is true." He suddenly spun his head around and, despite his fear of getting anyone angry with him, shot Light a glare. A glare so intense that Light had to take a step back, releasing his grip on L. "But how can Raito-kun know so much about this? How can Raito-kun know how to activate me, as he calls it." Light's jaw dropped. "L, what are you talking about?" L let out a scoff. "Come now Raito-kun, you're smarter than this. Who in the world would want to have complete power over me? The detective L?" Light thought about that for a moment and his eyes went almost as wide as L's. "Kira…" L nodded then turned away, burying his head in his knees. Why was he feeling so…used? He recognized the feelings coursing through him. Betrayal, fear, sadness. He didn't want to feel them.

But he couldn't stop them. Nor could he stop the words that started to fly from his mouth. "Raito-kun is a suspect in the Kira Case. He is suspected to be Kira. If I have truly been brainwashed, as in that book, then the only suspect as to who did brainwash me is Kira. He is the only one with a true motive. Though it is true that I've seen Dr. Hayashi, I wasn't alone with him, we didn't stay with him for more than a few minutes. And the percentage of Raito-kun begin Kira is seven percent." Light felt his heart start to break. L thought he was the one brainwashing him! Desperate to prove that suspicion wrong, Light sat down next to L on the bed. "L, I'm not Kira and I didn't do this to you! This brainwashing thing is happening to me too!" L slowly raised his head from his knees. "Please explain Raito-kun as I'm in no position to believe you." Light sighed. "Last night, I had a dream. A nightmare. I won't go too into it but in my dream, you kept calling me 'Dustin' instead of my name." Light reached over and grabbed 'False Memory', flipping it open to the first page.

"Listen L, your activation name is this name right here." Unable to say it, Light held the book up to L and pointed. "Martie Rhodes?" L suddenly felt a shiver run down his spine. That name seemed familiar somehow, but L couldn't remember. Light nodded. "Yeah. So, I was reading this last night because I thought it would give me some information when I found this name." Light flipped to about a quarter through the book and when he settled on a page, he looked at L. "I want to say the name out loud, okay? If I'm right, I should be under Kira's influence too." Light handed L the book. "When you say the name, I'm going to answer with 'I'm listening' and I'll go under. I won't come back out until you tell me to wake up, okay?" L took the book in his hands like it was some poisonous animal, ready to strike. He nodded. Light took in a deep breath. "Okay. Go." L looked down at the page and read the first name that he saw out loud. "Dustin Rhodes." L watched with half fascination and half horror as Light's body jerked upwards, then relaxed back down, his face becoming completely emotionless, his eyes growing dull.

"I'm listening." L nearly dropped the book in shock but recovered himself quickly. He remembered this expression. Light had it on when he was speaking to Misa the other night. "Raito-kun?" Light made a small movement with his head. "Yeah?" His voice sounded hollow, far off, like he wasn't really in the room. L didn't like it. He felt his chest start to tighten up with fear. Like he wasn't really in the room… L suddenly dropped the book and took a hold on Light's shoulders. Along with his fear, L felt a new feeling emerge as well, taking a strong hold on his heart. L had never felt this new feeling before, which added more fear. "Raito-kun, wake up!" Instantly, and to L's relief, Light's eyes lost their dullness and his usual sharpness returned. His face, no longer void of expression, now was full of confusion and concern. "L?" L gave out a tiny sigh of relief and lowered his head slightly. "Raito-kun left. Not physically, but he still left." Light smiled softly, but his smile was laced with fear. "I know. One minute you were sitting there, the book in your hands and the next, you were here, the book gone." He let out a shaky laugh. "Creepy."

L released his hold on Light's shoulders and Light reached over and grabbed the book. "The question now is how Kira managed to do this to us and what we're going to do about it." L cocked his head to one side, still very close to Light. Strangely, he felt a little more relaxed sitting next to Light, despite their now extreme problem. "What do you mean Raito-kun?" Light gazed down at the book. "Well, in the book, one of the main characters undoes the damage on the other main characters mind and then, her phobias disappear." Light turned to L. "We could try that on you. I could activate you, tell you to forget ever having your phobias and then you'd be back to normal." L studied Light for a moment before he smiled slightly. "But you won't do that, will you Raito-kun?" Light looked away from the detective, as if ashamed.

"I can't L. Though we do know that there is a very strong possibility that your phobias did indeed come from Kira's influence, we can't be a hundred percent sure. And if I did try to get rid of your phobias, I could word something wrong and then you'd be damaged forever. Like, if I said, 'L, I want you to forget you ever had your phobias and you took it the wrong way, you could forget everything that happened during your phobias. I just can't do that L." Light wasn't giving L the total truth. True, he was scared that he'd damaged L forever, he was also afraid of the total control. He loved L. But he didn't want to have complete power over him. He didn't like it when L's eyes grew dull. Light suddenly looked up at L again with sad eyes. "I'm sorry L. I just can't take the risk of damaging you."

L didn't say anything for a long moment. He just stared into Light's amber eyes for what seemed like forever. Then, just as Light was starting to get nervous, L gave him a soft smile. "There is no need to apologize Raito-kun. I understand what your saying and I respect your choice." His smile grew slightly. "You're truly a good friend Raito-kun." Light blinked, then smiled slightly as well. Though he wanted a different title then 'friend', he'd settle for it for now. "Thanks L." The two then lapsed into a peaceful silence, both trying to sort their minds. But they were soon interrupted. Aizawa suddenly burst through their bedroom door, his face pale with shock. "Ryuzaki?! Light?!" Both men quickly jumped up off the bed and turned to face Aizawa. Light blushed softly. 'Why do I feel like I've be caught doing something wrong?' L stared at him. "Yes Aizawa?" Said man's eyes were wide as dinner plates. "Misa's dead!" And the silence was deafening.

LineLineLineLineLine

A/N: OMG! I finished! Yay! Well, I've got nothing to say really. I hoped you guys liked it! Chapter Seventeen coming soon! See ya


	17. Chapter 17

Fear is The Enemy  
By: .Cute  
CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Disclaimer: Hello everyone! Chapter Seventeen is now here and, me being a mean person, I left Chapter Sixteen with a cliffhanger. ^_^ But, read on and all will be explained. Sort of. Anywho, I'm so sorry about not updating for so long. The holidays were extremely busy for me and my parent is being weird and it's all be crazy with Black Friday. (sighs) Yeah, that wasn't fun. And for some reason, my name won't come up on any of my documents. Weird. But forget about that! Chapter Seventeen is more important! So read on and I hope you like it! I own nothing! ^_^ Enjoy!

LineLineLineLineLine

Light stared at Aizawa with wide eyes, unable to speak. What Aizawa had said...it couldn't be true. Misa was dead? Recovering from his shock much more quickly than Light, L took an urgent step forward. "Explain Aizawa." Aizawa shot a glance of pity towards Light before he said, "We just found out about it. Her story came up on the news and-" Without waiting for the man to finish, L hurried into the Investigation's main area. And because of the handcuffs, Light was forced to follow him, Aizawa not far behind. Once the three reached the room, they saw Soichiro and Matsuda standing near the wide computer screen, their eyes glued to it, sadness printed clearly on their faces. Light too turned his gaze to the computer screen, but oddly, his face was void of any sadness or grief. L took note of this but he didn't give it too much thought. Light was most likely still in a state of shock.

On the screen, a young man, most likely in his early twenty's, was giving the report. Behind him stood two tall buildings and a small alleyway between them. "Local authorities found the body of a nineteen year old woman earlier last night in the alleyway between the two buildings right behind me. Authorities have identified the woman as actress and model Misa Amane, who apparently committed suicide yesterday, though authorities have yet to state this as her official cause of death." Light's knees suddenly went weak and he had to grab onto the back of a chair nearest to him for support. L stared up at the screen with wide eyes, his mind starting to race. Something the reporter had said made L focus a little bit more on the reporter. 'Amane-san committed suicide yesterday? But that's impossible. Amane-san called...' Then suddenly, L remembered and his heart started to beat a little faster.

The reporter went on. "Though locals around the two buildings say that Misa Amane's life was ended by suicide, one must also consider the possibility of the mass murder Kira. Could Kira be changing his usual targets of criminals and targeting, instead, celebrities? And if so, why? That's all for now. Tune in tonight for more information. This is-" The screen suddenly went blank before the reporter could mention his name and, in a flash, L was giving out orders. "Aizawa, Soichiro. I want all police files related to Misa Amane's death. I want police files and, if they have them, autopsy files as well." The now excited detective turned to Matsuda. "Matsuda, I want you to find the exact area Misa Amane's body was found and I want you to speak with everyone who lives within that area. Make sure you ask if anyone saw her before she died and, if someone did, ask them if she was alone or with someone." The Team hesitated but L didn't seem to notice. He was already seated in his chair, his fingers typing swiftly across the keyboard.

It was Soichiro who spoke up. "Ryuzaki. I don't mean to be disrespectful to Misa Amane or to my son." He nodded slightly in Light direction, who had yet to move from his spot near his chair. "But how is her death related to the Kira Case?" L didn't turn to look at his team. Instead, he chose to simple answer Soichiro's question with, "It is related. Once you get the information, you'll be able to see that." Seeing that L wasn't going to further explain himself, and not wanting to just keep standing in the middle of the room, the Team had no choice but to do what they were told. Once they were gone, L typed for a few more moments before turning to Light. "Raito-kun..." Light's eyes were still on the computer screen, apparently frozen.

For a minute, Light didn't answer L. Then, he slowly turned to gaze to him and the older man could see his sadness quite clearly. "It's strange," the younger man mumbled finally. "She was annoying and clingy and I didn't know her all that well. I didn't even like her all that much." To both of the men's surprise, a single tear slipped away from Light's auburn eye and ran down his cheek slowly. Light lifted a hand to his face a wiped the tear away, his gaze still on L. "But I feel...sad. I mean, it's kinda hard for me to imagine her being gone, you know?" L nodded. "I am sorry Raito-kun." Light shook his head slightly and then he too sat down in his chair. "There's nothing to be sorry about. Misa and I weren't that close and I don't even know why I'm so bothered about her death."

'I love you,' he thought. 'I could never love her.' L gave off a small sigh. "I suppose death affects everyone differently but I can understand how you feel Raito-kun. Though Amane-san was far from my favorite person, I too feel at least shaken by her death. I knew her as someone who I saw almost everyday. Now, she will never come again. It's hard to really accept that but you do and you move on. At least, that's how I see it." Light nodded in agreement and gave L a small smile. Though what he had said wasn't in a word comforting, it still seemed to help. "Thanks L." L nodded again. "No need for thanks Raito-kun." Then he sighed again and swiveled his chair to face Light head on. "Raito-kun, I need to discuss something with you." Light glanced at the detective. "What?" "The reporter who was on the screen said something that caused me quite a surprise. He said that Amane-san died yesterday, correct?"

Light frowned slightly but nodded. L's wide eyes stared into his. "But that's not possible Raito-kun because Amane-san called you on her cell phone last night." Light's eyes grew almost as wide as L's. 'That's right...' L went on. "You told me you read that book she gave me, 'False Memory'." Light nodded, his mind starting to race. "Do you recall any character being activated over the phone?" Light's heart skipped a beat. "Yeah. In the book, the one of the main character's best friend is activated over the phone." He could see where L was going with this. And it was terrifying. "She was told to kill herself." L leaned in suddenly, his voice becoming softer. "And when Raito-kun answered Amane-san last night, he told her he was listening." He remembered now where he'd seen that blank expression on Light's face before. It was when Light answered to Misa over the phone.

"Is it not possible, Raito-kun, that Misa was also being controlled by Kira? Could it be possible that Kira commanded her to kill herself, then stole her cell phone in order to contact you, knowing that he'd need a familiar number in order for you to answer?" Light shifted uneasily to one foot and, in an attempt to sooth his nerves, gave off a small smile. "If that's the case then I'm not gonna be answering my cell any more." L suddenly motioned to Light's pocket. "Check the time Amane-san called last night. Once the autopsy files get here, we'll be able to see if she called before or after her death." Light felt a small shiver run down his spine but he nodded in agreement and pulled his cell phone out. But as he was about to check what time Misa called, he saw that he had one missed call. It was from Misa. And she'd left a message. His heart stopped. He froze up. L noticed this and he tilted his head in slight concern. "Raito-kun, is something the matter?"

Slowly, Light turned his cell phone to L. "L, look." L's eyes swept quickly over Light's cell phone and he lifted his thumb to his lips, biting it softly. "Raito-kun..." Light brought the cell phone back and stared at it sadly. "She left a message before she died." Light's grip grew tighter around the phone. He didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to hear the message, to hear Misa's last dying words. He didn't love her. He never did. But he wasn't heartless. And he didn't want to hear her suffer. L gazed silently at Light, giving him some time. Though he knew that they would have to listen to the message, L did not want to force Light. He would wait. He didn't have to wait long. Light suddenly took in a deep breath and pressed the play button on his phone. Instantly, Misa's voice rang through the air. "Light. This'll be my last message to you." L looked from the phone to Light. The young man showed no emotion.

"I just wanted to tell you that you've been the best boyfriend ever. And that I've loved every minute we've spent together, even when Ryuzaki was there. Could you tell Ryuzaki that I'm sorry that I was so mean to him? I just didn't like sharing you with him. But now, that's all over." Light winced suddenly as if in pain and L stared at the phone sadly. "There is nothing to be sorry for Amane-san," he whispered softly, as if somehow, Misa could hear him. "It was just your nature." The message went on. "I'm so tired Light. I just want to fall asleep and never wake up. So this is goodbye, Light. I'll miss you." Misa's voice quieted down to a whisper. L and Light both assumed the message was over so Light made a move to exit out of it. But before he could...

"Light, listen to me. I don't really want to die. But someone's making me die. They're telling me to die and I have to listen to them!" Light gasped softly at Misa's urgent words and blinked when the phone was snatched out of his grasp. "Hey-!" L paid the man no mind as he held the phone close to him with two fingers. Though it was sad about Misa's passing, he had to hear what was on the message. "I've been blacking out Light and I've lost time. I'll wake up in my bed and have no idea how I got there. I'll be at the Kira Investigation Headquarters and I'll have no memory of walking there. And I think that, when that happens, someone's taking over my body."

L turned his gaze quickly to Light and his eyes spoke for themselves. "I was right," they said. Light's sad auburn eyes met L's and they too seemed to speak. "I know," they whispered. "But I wish you were wrong just this one time." L looked away from Light and focused again on the message. 'Come on Amane-san. Give me a name. Anything. Description, an area of meeting, anything!' "Light, I think it's Aziz." L's heart leapt. 'Yes!' "Aziz's the one controlling me. I don't know how or why but I know he's the one. I met him at The Coffee Break one night and after that, all this weird stuff happened. I don't have any proof that he's doing it but I just know." Light's breath was cut off short as he heard Misa's voice. 'Aziz? Who's Aziz?' "Light, I remember. I remember sitting at the coffee shop with Aziz. And he was talking about his next victims. I don't remember exactly what he said but I know he was talking about killing people."

It was, to Light's embarrassment, too much for him to handle. He had to move. So while L remained seated in his chair, Light quickly got up and moved as far away from L as the handcuffs allowed possible. "I've got to go Light. I'm sorry." Then the message ended. L held it his fingers for a few seconds, before closing it silently and setting it on his keyboard. Silence filled the room. Light's mind was racing. What L had said earlier was true. Misa had been under Kira's influence. But for how long? And why Misa? Why did Kira target her? What did he have to gain? And was this Aziz person really Kira? Light's brow scrunched in frustration. It was all connected somehow, he just couldn't figure it out. He felt like pulling all his hair out or punching something. Why couldn't he get this?! "Raito-kun?"

A sudden pair of hands gripped at Light's shoulders and he was turned around to face a pair of onyx eyes. And despite everything that was happening, Light was almost ashamed at the heat rising to his cheeks. L either didn't notice his blush or he simply choose to ignore it because he said nothing about it. "Raito-kun, I understand that you are very emotional now, knowing the truth about Amane-san's death. But..." L's eyes flickered to the side and he hesitated slightly before he went on. "I don't...I don't want you to work yourself too hard. It can be unhealthy. And...I don't want Raito-kun to get ill." L was surprised to feel heat starting to rise up to his cheeks and before Light could answer his comment in anyway, L had already moved back at his computer. "Thanks to Amane-san message, we now have another suspect. This Aziz person. If only she'd given us a last name as well. But I suppose it can't be helped."

Light stared at the detective for a moment before a small smile broke out across his face. 'He cares. He cares about my health.' It was a start. And that was all Light needed to make the grip of guilt on his heart relax. He let out a small sigh and then moved to sit back down in his chair, right next to L. Though Light wanted to bask in this new knowledge of L actually caring for him, Light knew that emotions would have to wait. There was work that needed to be done. For Misa's sake. So he started up his computer. "We know that Misa met this Aziz guy at the coffee shop named The Coffee Break. And we now that the shop is almost directly across from Headquarters. So if we..." "Zero percent." Light blinked and looked away from his computer to stare at L. "What?"

L didn't meet Light's gaze. Instead, he just stared at his computer's screen, his thumb at his lips. "Zero percent Raito-kun. In light of the new evidence brought to us by Amane-san's message, the percentage of Raito-kun begin Kira is now at zero." Light stared at the detective with wide eyes for a moment before a huge smile broke out across his face. This was too good to be true. "L...do you really mean that?" L started to chew softy on his thumb. Then, slowly, he turned his head to give Light a nod. Light thought his heart might burst, which was weird because just a moment ago, he was feeling kind of down. It was funny how love could do that to you. L wasn't finished. "But even though Raito-kun is no longer a suspect, I would like him to stay on the Kira Case."

Light let out a small chuckle, which surprised L. Had he said something funny? "What made you think I'd leave the case? We've got to find Kira and with Misa's message, we're sure to find him." Light chuckled again. "Plus, even if I didn't want to stay for the Kira Investigation, then I'd stay for you. I can't leave you alone with your phobias." L stared at Light. 'He wants to stay not only for Kira, but for me as well?' L suddenly felt a small flutter in his stomach, almost as if he'd swallowed a bird or a butterfly. That feeling was back, the same unknown feeling L had felt back when he'd activated Light. He'd been afraid of it at first. But now that he had time to examine it, he decided that it wasn't a fearful feeling. It actually felt kind of good. L felt his face start to heat up again and quickly, he turned back to his computer screen. "Thank you Raito-kun." Light's smile turned soft. "No problem L." He then also turned back to his computer. "Now, let's get started. We're going to find this Aziz person, whoever he is." "Yes Raito-kun. We'll find him. Together." Light felt his heart scream out in joy. 'Yes. Together.' He wouldn't have it any other way.

LineLineLineLineLine

A/N: God. One minute they're sad, the next, they're happy. Yeah, I know. They're way off character but for some reason, I like them like that. I will try to bring L back some, though. I like him as cool detective. Except when his phobias act up. Anywho, I hope you all had a good Thanksgiving and Chapter Eighteen is coming up soon. Wow. Eighteen chapters. Cookies to everyone who reviews and panda candies. ^_^ Yummy. See ya!


	18. Chapter 18

Fear is The Enemy  
by: .Cute  
CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Disclaimer: Hello everyone! I hope you are all well and healthy cause I'm not. Anywho, Chapter Eighteen is here and I don't know about you, but I'm very happy. But I just want to tell you guys that I may not update as much after this cause I've got to work more on my Credit Recovery. It sucks but I've got to do it. But enough sad stuff, on with the fic! I own nothing! ^_^ Enjoy!

LineLineLineLineLine

Light and L debated whether or not to tell the Investigation Team about their suspicions about Kira, about him being able to brainwash people into doing whatever he wanted, how they themselves were under his influence, how he'd killed Misa by telling her to commit suicide. But in the end, they decided against it. Telling the Team about their suspicions would mean telling them about L's phobias. They couldn't do that. Plus, the Team would never actually believe them without proof and Light and L both didn't like the idea of becoming mindless slaves again. So when Soichiro and Aizawa returned from the police station, Light and L told them about the message.

They played it back for them. After the message was done, L turned to Soichiro. "I think it would be best to inform you that, in light of Amane-san's message, your son is no longer a suspect in the Kira Case." He turned to Light. "Which reminds me." L suddenly grabbed Light's wrist with one hand and pulled out a small silver key from his pocket with the other. "Since you are no longer a suspect Raito-kun, there is no longer any need for the handcuffs." The handcuffs fell to the floor and Light rubbed his wrist softly, happy to get the handcuffs off. Aizawa and Soichiro gasped quite dramatically. The handcuffs were off? Light was no longer a suspect?

The very idea seemed impossible. L had been so positive that Light was Kira. Light was L's main suspect and L made sure that everyone knew it. He never failed to voice his suspicions to the entire Team and even to Light himself. And now, right out of the blue, without any solid evidence at all, L decided that Light was now innocent? It made absolutely no sense. Soichiro looked over at this son who gave him a small smile as if to say, "Yeah, it's true.." Soichiro couldn't believe it. Finally, his son was innocent in L's eyes. Suddenly it felt as if a weight had been lifted from his chest and he smiled warmly back at his son, happy that he was no longer a suspect. But Aizawa wasn't as happy. "What do you mean he's no longer a suspect?!"

Both Light and L flinched internally at the man's harsh tones and L had to turn away from him, his angrophobia starting to take hold of him. Light rolled his eyes angrily. He knew that Aizawa wasn't trying to be mean, that it was just in his nature to be loud but it still didn't make the situation any better. Aizawa went on. "Ryuzaki, how can you let Light off the hook so easily?!" Soichiro suddenly glared at the man. "What exactly are you saying Aizawa? Are you saying that you want my son to be Kira?" "I'm not saying that Chief. What I'm saying is that Ryuzaki's been acting different! And for some reason, he won't tell us why! And now, Light's innocent all of the sudden? Without any reason? I'm sorry Chief but it doesn't make any sense."

L let out a shaky sigh, trying to get himself back together. Unable to comfort him, Light set his teeth to auto-grind and held back his anger. Aizawa needed to stop talking. "Ryuzaki." Aizawa glared at the man's back. "I can't continue working with you unless you start explaining what the heck is going on with you. I want to know why Light Yagami is no longer a suspect. He could have easily tricked Misa into calling him Aziz." Light glared at Aizawa, upset that he couldn't and wouldn't trust L's judgment. "I'm not Kira Aizawa," he growled through clenched teeth. "People are dying everyday from heart attacks. Kira's work. So how can I be Kira if I've been handcuffed to Ryuzaki this entire time?" Aizawa didn't answer him. Instead, he took a daring step towards L, glaring harshly at his back. "Tell me why Light isn't a suspect in the Kira Case Ryuzaki. I want to hear it from you."

L was silent. Light glanced over to his love interest and his anger started to melt away as he saw the stress and the fear etched onto his face. The detective was curled up in his chair, his entire body tense. Light felt a sharp pang of pity hit his heart. 'With everyone yelling at each other, he must be terrified.' Angry that he wasn't getting an answer, Aizawa took another step forward. "Ryuzaki!" L flinched ever so slightly at Aizawa's tone, just so Light was the only one able to see it. He curled his hands around his legs tightly, holding them close to his chest.. The room was tense. It was silent.

Then, before Aizawa could start yelling again, Matsuda burst into the room. "Ryuzaki!" Completely oblivious to the tension in and around everyone in the room, Matsuda was smiling brightly as he held up a single scrap of paper. "I found someone who saw Misa-Misa before she died! And they saw someone with her!" L tilted his head slowly to the side towards Matsuda, his eyes hidden by his hair. "Is that so Matsuda-san?" Matsuda nodded. "Yes. If you're right and Misa-Misa was killed by Kira, then we've already got a profile on him. It's all right here!" He turned to Light. "And that means that you're innocent Light! Ryuzaki can't suspect you now!"

Light offered the man a very small smile. "Ryuzaki has already taken me off the suspect list Matsuda." The very excited man blinked, then his smile grew. "Really Light? That's great!" Aizawa rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Real great. Only now we have no suspect! Even if the person that was with Misa when she died is Kira, how can we find him? We don't even have his name!" Light felt his anger start to flare up again and, being unable to hold it in, he stood and glared at Aizawa, a low growl escaping his throat. He felt a very strong urge to punch Aizawa right the face. But before he could, a soft voice stopped him. "Raito-kun, please calm down."

Light forced the glare on his face to disappear as he turned to face L. Haunted onyx eyes greeted him and with only a slight nod, L mumbled, "I can handle it." Light stared at him, then nodded as well. He would just have to hold back his protective feelings for now. Yes. L could handle it. L then slowly turned to face Aizawa head on."You are incorrect Aizawa." L's cool voice brought a silence over the three arguing men. "We do have a name. In Amane-san's message, she states quite clearly our suspects name." L typed a few keys on his keyboard, his heart rate declining slightly now that no one was yelling and Misa's voice rang through the air again. "Light, I think its Aziz. Aziz's the one controlling me. I don't know how or why but I know he's the one. I met him at The Coffee Break one night and after that, all this weird stuff happened. I don't have any proof that he's doing it but I just know." L stopped the message and turned to gaze at Aizawa. "Amane-san gave us our suspect. That is why Raito-kun is no longer my main suspect. Aziz is now our suspect."

Aizawa was silent. Matsuda glanced over to Soichiro and whispered, "What message from Misa?" Soichiro ignored the man. Aizawa continued to glare at L. "But if this Aziz person is Kira, how are we going to find him? We don't even have his last name." L nodded. "True Aizawa. But we will find him.. That's what we do." He glanced at Soichiro. "Do you have the police files?" The man nodded and handed L a small yellow file. "This was all we managed to get." L took the file and handed it to Light. "Could you please look over this Raito-kun?" Light took the file. "Sure Ryuzaki." Then L turned back to his team. "I want the name Aziz searched. Every within the Shinjuku area who has the name 'Aziz' will be documented." L then turned away from the Team, a signal that they should start working.

But as Light began to read the police files on Misa's suicide, he noticed Aizawa give L one last glare before starting his work. The argument wasn't over yet, Light knew. Aizawa wouldn't let it fall that easily. But they had work to do so, for now, a shaky peace settled over the Investigation Team. After a few moments, L turned to Light slightly, so he wouldn't raise any suspicion. "Raito-kun," he mumbled softly. "I've scheduled an appointment with another psychiatrist for tomorrow. You will attend with me." Light smiled softly. Though it sounded like an order, Light knew it was just L's way. "Yes Ryuzaki," he mumble back. "I'll come with you." L felt a small smile grace his lips. "Thank you Raito-kun." The two men then went to their work, all the while Aizawa was still growling.

LineLineLineLineLine-(It's a flash forward cause I'm lazy!! Yay!)

The next day, Light and L were on their way to the psychiatrist's office. It was late, around eleven in the morning, so before they left, L had told the Team that they were going to investigate the coffee shop mentioned in Misa's message, which actually wasn't really a lie. They were just going to the psychiatrist first, then the coffee shop. The ride to the psychiatrists's office was silent, but it was a comfortable silence, with Light sitting close to L.

Ever since the detective had removed the handcuffs, he'd been a little more on edge than normal. Though he didn't voice his fear, Light knew that L was afraid that, now that Light was no longer bound to him by chain, he'd leave. Light knew that he'd never leave L, but he couldn't tell that to L without also spilling his secret feelings. So instead, Light just stayed close to the older man, as if the handcuffs were still on. Finally though, only a few blocks away from their destination, Light asked, "So what's this girl's name again?" L turned to give Light a look. "Again I will tell you Raito-kun. Dr. Nakamura." Light frowned softly. "What if she's like that other doctor? You know, crazy."

L shook his head, his black hair fluffing up slightly. "I did some research on her and Dr. Nakamura has successfully treated dozens of phobia patients, all of which had very positive thing to say about her. Also, I spoke with her briefly over the phone and she sounded decent so I feel it's safe to say that I'll be in good hands." Light remained unconvinced. But L needed help, so Light could only wait until this doctor did something he didn't like and then he could call her crazy and get L out of there. The car suddenly came to a stop and both men looked to the window to see a large, looming building in front of them. Light's frowned deepened but he quickly replaced it with a small smile when L turned to him. "Shall we Raito-kun?" Light sighed and nodded. 'If one thing goes wrong, we are so out of here.'

LineLineLineLineLine-(Another flash forward! I'm sorry! I've got exactly 15 minutes to write! Bare with me!)

The receptionist at the main entry was a young woman, probably in her late thirties. When Light and L entered the room, she looked up and gave them the warmest smile they'd ever seen. "Welcome to The Bright Life Phobia and Anxiety Release Center. Do you have an appointment?" L stepped up the the desk, Light standing slightly behind him, and nodded. "Yes. We have an appointment to see Dr. Nakamura." The receptionist nodded as well and typed a few keys on her keyboard. "Names please?" "Koji Yamazaki and Haro Kimura." Light held in a chuckle. How many false names did L actually have? The receptionist glanced at her computer and smiled again "Here you are. Dr. Nakamura is on the first floor, room number 147, on the right." She pointed to a hallway on her right. "That way."

L smiled softly. "Thank you." The two men began walking. Light turned to L. "You okay Koji?" L's smile grew slightly. "I will not lie Haro, I am nervous. But I will be fine." They reached Dr. Nakamura's office and Light knocked slightly on the door. A muffled voice answered them. "Coming!" The door to the office opened and Light was surprised to see an even younger woman than the receptionist looking up at them. She was probably twenty-four, maybe even twenty-three. She had long blond hair, down to her waist and bright blue eyes. Unlike the last doctor, she wore a simple green shirt and a pair of light blue jeans. When she saw Light and L, she smiled brightly. "Hi! You must be Haro and Koji, right?" L nodded. "Yes, I'm Koji Yamazaki." He motioned to Light. "And this is Haro Kimura." Light nodded as well and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you." Dr. Nakamura took Light's hand and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you." She motioned to her office. "Well, shall we?" The office was brightly painted, bright red on two walls and blue on the others. Pictures and certificates hung on the walls and, on the doctor's desk, a picture of her with a black great dane. Light and L sat down on two large leather chairs while Dr. Nakamura sat down behind her desk. She sighed then smiled at L, not saying any thing about the man's sitting position. "So Koji, about what we spoke about earlier, you believe that you have angrophobia and autophobia?" L stared at her. "I know that I have angrophobia and autophobia, Dr. Nakamura."

She raised her eyebrows. "Really?" Light smiled. "Yes. We've already established that Koji has these two phobias, as impossible as that seems." He suddenly glared at her. "And we aren't going to prove to you that he does have angrophobia and autophobia with a demonstration." Dr. Nakamura blinked then smiled. "I wasn't going to ask for a demonstration Kimura-san. Koji has already convinced me." It was Light's turn to blink. "He has?" The doctor nodded and pointed to L. "See?" Light looked to L and flinched as he saw the man regarding him with a weary expression. Light's harsh tones had bothered him, even though they weren't directed to him.

As an apology, Light smiled weakly at him. "Sorry Koji." L shook his head and relaxed slightly, now that Light was no longer showing any hostility. "It's fine Haro." Dr. Nakamura cleared her throat and the two men looked back at her. "So, now that we've established Koji's phobias, and now that I've got them on file..." She picked up a white folder from her desk and held it up. " All we need to do now is treat them." Light, still slightly upset that he'd made L upset, merely raised his eyebrow cautiously as L asked, "And how do you suppose we go about treating my phobias?" Dr. Nakamura let out another small sigh. "Well, when I say that we're going to treat your phobias, I don't mean that we can cure you completely. Phobias can be deeply embedded into your psyche and they can't just be removed."

Both L and Light nodded in agreement. Dr. Nakamura when on. "But what we can do is teach you that your phobias are illogical and that what you fear can't actually harm you in any way. And we can teach you how to live with your phobias and how to control them. We can do that with a treatment method called behavior therapy." L, out of habit, raised his thumb to his lips. "Behavior therapy?" He didn't like the sound of that. The doctor nodded. Light shifted slightly in his chair to cross one leg around the other. "And what exactly is behavior therapy?" "Simply put, behavior therapy is exposure therapy. It helps chance your response to whatever it is you fear. In Koji's case, anger and being alone. Gradually, repeated exposure to the cause of your phobia may help you to learn to conquer your fear." Light nodded slightly, still slightly suspicious of the doctor. "So, has this method worked before?" Dr. Nakamura smiled. "So far, it's been my most successful method yet. We could always try other methods of course, but I would highly recommend the behavior therapy."

L nibbled softly on his thumb. "And what other treatments are available, besides the therapy?" Dr. Nakamura frowned and folded her hands together. "Well, we can always turn to psychoanalysis." Light frowned. "And that would be?" "It's a bunch of techniques used to find the cause of the patients phobias by using dream analysis and other methods of the same nature. But I usually recommend that method of treatment to small patients." "I see..." Light glanced over to the side of the office, a sign of deep thinking. Though he didn't like the idea of putting L through even more stress, he had to admit that the behavior therapy was sounding like the best option. Light looked to L. "What do you think Koji?" To Light's surprise, L shook his head. "I'm afraid that will not work Dr. Nakamura." Light blinked in confusion.

"What? Koji, this could help you deal with your phobias. We have to at least try it." L shook his head again, but this time he was silent. Light looked to Dr. Nakamura for some kind of answer. She smiled. "It's very normal for patients to deny treatment. Their phobias stop them from thinking clearly. While you and I, Kimura-san, can see quite clearly that treatment is best for Koji, his phobias have taught him to stray away from whatever causes him to have a panic attack. Thus, he doesn't want treatment." " Oh. I see." Light let out a rush of air and gave the doctor a small smile. "Do you mind if we could have a small moment alone to talk this over?" Dr. Nakamura smiled back at him and nodded, getting up from her chair. "No problem. In fact, this will be an excellent time to check up on my next appointment." She crossed across the office and opened the door, giving Light a wink. "I'll be back in a few minutes. And remember, you don't have to decide yet." She looked to L who was sitting motionless in his chair. "Take all long as you want Koji." Light's smile grew. "Thank you Dr. Nakamura." She smiled again and then, she was gone. A tense silence fell over Light and L. Then, Light looked over at L, determination printed clearly on his face. "L?" The detective didn't answer the younger man. Instead, he continued to stare into the floor.

Light sighed and went on despite the fact the L was ignoring him. "L, listen to me. I know that you don't want to try the treatment and I understand why..." "You don't understand Raito-kun." Light' eyebrows raised in concern at the weary tones in L's voice. Then, L glanced up at Light and he saw just how upset L was about the possibility of going through with the treatment. "You don't understand Raito-kun," he repeated. "The fears I feel...I know very well that they are illogical." His hands tightened on his knees. "But I can't help it Raito-kun. And I don't want to feel that fear again." Light felt his heart cry out as he saw L suffering. He didn't want L to be afraid and he most certainly didn't want to hurt him in any way. But still, there was no way around it. L needed the treatment. He himself knew that. "L. I'm sorry but I think it would be best if you did the therapy. I really do." L looked away from him, instead focusing his gaze on the picture on the doctor's desk.

He didn't want the treatment. Just the very thought of being alone sent shivers down his spine. And the thought of someone's anger? He didn't even want to think about it. He didn't want to feel that fear. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to Light giving him a warm smile. "And L, I'll be right there with you. You're not in this alone." L felt his heart drop then jump right back up to his throat. "Raito-kun..." Light's smile grew and with it, L's heart started to beat faster. He almost felt like crying. Light was there for him. And, though he didn't want to admit it, the treatment was for the best. "So, what do you say L?" L stared into Light's eyes for a minute longer before he finally sighed in defeat. "Okay Raito-kun," he mumbled. "I'll take the treatment." Light sighed as well, only this time in relief. "Okay. Good choice L." L only sighed again. Then, a knock came from the door. "Koji? Kimura-san?" The door opened and Dr. Nakamura popped her head into the room. "You guys done in here?" Light nodded. "Yeah, we're done." Dr. Nakamura smiled and walked back to her chair. "Okay then." She sat back down and looked eagerly at L. "So?" L glanced at Light before taking in a deep breath. "I have decided to go with the behavior therapy."

Dr. Nakamura clapped her hands together with a smile. "Good. Now..." She reached for L's file again and opened it up to scan the first page for a moment, before looking back up to Light and L. "Now, it says here that you don't want any prescribed drugs, is that correct Koji?" L nodded. "Yes, my current occupation requires my full attention and I can't have my mind clouded from drugs." Dr. Nakamura made a small sound of agreement. "Yes, I would have to agree with you on that one. I don't like prescribing drugs to patients. It just covers up your fears and that's not what we want." She closed the folder and smiled at L. "Okay. Here's what we'll do. I think it would be best if we schedule another appointment for the later future so that we have more time to talk because unfortunately, our time is about up. My next appointment is already here. But I want to start you on the treatment as soon as possible so, for the next couple of days, I want you to practice the therapy on your autophobia, which is mostly likely, one of the rarest phobias out there."

Light nodded while L just sat in his chair. He still really didn't want to try the therapy. The doctor continued. "I'm not asking for anything big here, just a few minutes every day of practice. And you don't even have to go that long. Even a few seconds will be good enough for me. We want to take it slow. And I would advise that someone help you practice." She turned to Light, a serious expression on her face. "I'm guess that you're going to help?" Light smiled at L. "Yep." Dr. Nakamura nodded and folded her hands again." Well, okay. But Kimura-san, I want to warn you. Phobia patients are very fragile when they are experiencing a panic attack. They will do anything to get out of the situation that is causing them fear." She looked him straight in the eyes. "Though I doubt it will come to this, I have had patients in the past who have threaten to commit suicide. If Koji makes this statement, do not take it lightly. He could very well mean it."

Light nodded again but he was skeptical. L would never threaten to commit suicide. Ever. Even with his phobias. Dr. Nakamura glanced over at a clock on her desk and stood from her chair, as did Light and L. She smiled at them and shook their hands once more. "It really was a pleasure meeting you both and I just wish that we had more time,but I've really got to get to my other appointment. I won't go to into it, privacy reasons, but if I don't see him soon, he could very well become terrified and leave the building." Light smiled at her. "Looks like your going to have your hands full. It's fine, we understand. Can we schedule another appointment at the receptionist?" Dr. Nakamura nodded. "Yep." She then smiled at Koji. "I'll see you guys later." L only nodded, choosing to remain silent. He was silent as Light scheduled another appointment. And he was silent as they got back into the car.

It was only when the car started down the street did he turn to Light. "Raito-kun, I still don't want to practice treatment." Light smiled softly. "I know L but we sort of have to. How else are we going to get a handle on your phobias?" L frowned. "But Raito-kun, you yourself said that my phobias may just be Kira's fault. Why bother with treatment if Kira has brainwashed me into believing them? The treatment is, in my opinion, a waste of energy." Light just kept his smile on. He knew what L was doing. He was trying to convince Light an himself that the treatment wasn't worth doing. But it wasn't going to work. "L. Don't worry about it. I'll be with you so you don't have to stress about it. We don't even have to practice right now. We can start your treatment later, okay?" L's frowned deepened. "I still think this treatment is a waste of energy." L sighed and his hold on his knees grew tighter. 'I have nothing to fear,' he tried to remind himself. 'Raito-kun said that we don't have to practice treatment now and he will be with me. I have nothing to fear. I have nothing to fear.' L was starting to learn that it was extremely difficult to lie to yourself.

LineLineLineLineLine

A/N: I am so sorry guys about not updating. It's just that I'm a little sick and tired so I have not gotten around to writing. Plus, my parent is being weird so I'm on red alert right now. So yeah, this chapter was rushed, I know and I'm sorry about that too. I'm thinking about rewriting this chapter but for now, I am tired, I just threw up and I can't find my favorite pencil. (sighs) Ah well. Like I said, I'm very sorry about this chapter. If you want me to rewrite it, just tell me. Review please and don't be too mean! (Update: Fixed it up some! Yay!)


	19. Chapter 19

Fear is The Enemy  
By: .Cute  
CHAPTER NINETEEN

Disclaimer: Yay! I'm no longer sick! Rejoice!! Anywho, just to tell you all, I fixed up Chapter Eighteen so it should be a little better than before. Check it out please. Right now. I'll wait. (time passes) Hmm....la, la, la...I'm bored. (more time passes) Did you check it out? Did you like the changes? Tell me in your reviews okay? ^_^ Chapter Nineteen is here now, though, and I wonder: What's Aziz been up to? And now that Light and L know that Kira can contact them via cell phone, how will Aziz control them? All questions will be answered....eventually. ^_~ Maybe not. I own nothing! Enjoy!

LineLineLineLineLine

L just wouldn't give up and it was starting to get on Light's nerves. He'd always known that L was extremely stubborn and he'd dealt with his stubborn ways many times before. But this time, Light couldn't get angry at the detective because of his phobias. And L was starting to hit thin ice. "Raito-kun, the treatment will cause me discomfort and pain. Not to mention the very high possibility of an anxiety attack. When the last psychiatrist caused me to have an attack, you became very angry at him and vowed that we'd never see him again. Why allow Dr, Nakamura to cause me pain and discomfort?" L's eyes narrowed slightly. "Is it because she's a woman?"

Light sighed and raised a hand to rub the bridge of his nose. The car was driving pass building after building, making it's way toward the coffee shop Misa had mentioned, and Light tried to ignore L by focusing on those buildings. L felt a small stab of fear hit his heart as Light looked away from him. Was he angry? Was he angry that L kept asking him questions? Should L stop asking so many question? L bit his lip softly and tried to shake away his fear. 'Raito-kun cares for me,' he reminded himself. 'He knows that I need answers. He won't get angry.' But L being L, he needed solid proof. So, pushing his fear aside the best he could, he lifted his hand and poked Light quite sharply in the side, testing him. The man let out a soft yelp and it took all his strength to not glare at L, choosing instead to give him a crooked smile. "L, why did you poke me?" 'Are you trying to test my patience?!'

L stared at Light with stoic black eyes. He was so ready for Light's famous death-glare. But instead, he got a smile. L felt his stomach flutter once, a feeling that wasn't all together unpleasant. "Raito-kun has not answered my question. It is because of Dr. Nakamura's sex that we are trying her treatment?" Light sighed again and gave L a playful look. "L, this has nothing to do with Dr. Nakamura's sex, okay?" L raised an eyebrow. "So why do you prefer her over the last doctor? I do believe that he had the same treatment in mind." Light rolled his eyes. Did he seriously have to explain to L why he chose Dr. Nakamura over Dr. Hayashi? With a quick glance towards the genius though, he knew that he would have to. L wanted an answer and even though his phobia stopped him from questioning Light further, he still deserved it.

So, with another sigh, Light started explaining. "Why I prefer Dr. Nakamura to Dr. Hayashi? Well, to start, Dr. Hayashi was weird." L felt a small and completely involuntary smile start to tug at his lips. "That's not a good reason Raito-kun." Light too felt a smile start to form. "Well, you didn't give me time to finish. The second reason why I prefer Dr. Nakamura to the weird doctor is that, while they both have the right idea, Dr. Nakamura took the time to explain her methods to us, rather than showing us, like Dr. Hayashi. She explained what treatment she thought best, the methods in that treatment. All in all, she seemed like she knew what she was doing." L looked away from Light, nodding his head in agreement. "Yes. I have to admit Raito-kun, she did sound very professional. Still..."

Light's smile turned to one of pity. L still didn't like the idea of treatment. And Light couldn't really be angry at him. The behavior therapy called for him to actually place himself in situations where an attack could spring up. But Light, despite his growing feelings of love for the older man, knew that they'd have to start the therapy. And soon. But not now. So, Light just moved slightly closer to L, placing a friendly hand on the man's shoulder. "Hey." L looked up to see Light giving him a friendly smile. His heart skipped a beat. "Like I said, don't worry about it now. We'll deal with it later." L smiled back slightly but in his mind, he'd already calculated the percentage of him having an attack during the treatment.

Ninety-eight was a very high number. And there was an eighty-three percent chance that he'd have to deal with it alone, as the therapy called for it. L felt his now familiar anxiety start to rise but he willed it away as the car came to a sudden stop. Light glanced out his window and his smile faded away to bring a firm line of determination. "We're here." The Coffee Break stood outside L's door. Light nodded, almost to himself and he pulled away from L slightly to unbuckle his seatbelt, as did L. "Let's go see if we can find anything on this Aziz person."

LineLineLineLineLine

The Coffee Break wasn't packed with customers today. Only a few true coffee lovers graced the shop with their presence. But Aziz liked the shop that way. It gave him all the more privacy and privacy meant that he could write in the Death Note away from curious eyes. But sadly, the Death Note was not with Aziz at the moment, thankfully. Ryuk was really starting to annoy him. He'd already done his daily killings at home, making sure that everyone of them died of heart attacks. Aziz smiled at the memory and bit into his little snack, a slice of white chocolate coffee cake with milk chocolate shavings. But just as he was savoring the sweet flavor, the Coffee Break's doors opened and two men walked inside.

Aziz glanced at them and, surprisingly, one of the men caught his interest. He was an odd one, his back slightly hunched as if he were carrying an invisible burden and his skin was a shocking pure white. Aziz took another bit of his cake and continued to watch the man as he and his not as interesting friend walked up to the main counter and up to the worker stationed there. As Aziz examined the two further, he was hit with an odd sense of déjà vu, as if he already knew them. Or, to be more exact, he felt as if he already knew the hunched man's partner. Light brown hair, auburn eyes and a stance that screamed determination, Aziz wondered if he'd seen him before. As he pondered, he took another bite of cake. Then, the two reached the worker.

The one with the auburn eyes spoke first. "Excuse me?" Aziz felt his heart stop and his blue eyes grew wide. 'That voice...' The man caught the worker's attention and she turned to him with a big smile. "Welcome to the Coffee Break," she recited warmly. "What can I do for you?" Aziz stared quite intensely at the man as he spoke. "I was wondering if you knew about a man who comes here regularly." Aziz felt his chest begin to grow tight. 'That voice...' "His first name is Aziz." Aziz dropped his fork and it hit his plate softly. 'Light Yagami!' That's where his déjà vu came from! Misa had described her boyfriend to him many times before while he was gaining her trust, which he gained with ease. He met her profiling perfectly. Plus, he himself had talked to Light twice in the past. He recognized his voice. 'But what's he doing here? And how does he have my name?' The worker thought about what Light had asked her for a moment before she narrowed her eyes. "What's this all about?" It was the man next to Light who spoke now.

His voice was deep and smooth. Aziz recognized him now too from Misa's rather harsh description. 'That must be L,' he thought, his excitement starting to grow along with his worry. 'But the handcuffs are gone. L must have moved onto a different suspect.' He had to disagree with Misa on this one. L wasn't ugly. In fact, he was more attractive than Misa herself. "We don't need to explain ourselves but if you must know, he's a friend of ours that we met in this very coffee shop. We wanted to invite him to a gathering we're having this weekend but we need his last name, which we do not know. That is why we decide to ask you, because he's always bragging on how he knows all the employees here." The girl at the counter apparently wasn't the brightest bulb because she smiled again. "Oh. Well, okay then." She paused to think again and then she smiled again. "I'm sorry sirs but I'm afraid I don't know anyone who goes by the name Aziz. We rarely ask our customers for their names." Light frowned but L just nodded, as if he already knew the employee's answer. "Understandable. Do you have a manager I could speak to?" The girl looked a little scared but she nodded.

"Umm...yeah. I'll go get him." And then she ducked into the back area, mostly likely off to get her boss. Meanwhile, Aziz was back at his cake. As he took a bite, he couldn't stop the wicked smile that reached his lips. 'I have your name and your face Light Yagami,' he thought as he stared at his two puppets. 'I could kill you today if I wanted to.' He chuckled silently. 'I still don't know how you were able to get my first name but I'll find out soon enough.' Aziz played with his fork slightly, his cake nearly gone. 'All I have to do is call you Light and you'll give me all the information I need.' Aziz sighed happily. This was turning out to be a great day. Fate must have been smiling down upon him. He kept his gaze on the two as they waited for the manager, seeing if he could get anything else out of them. Then, suddenly, a cell phone went off. Aziz watched with growing curiosity as both Light and L tensed. Light quickly pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and gave L a look. Aziz frowned slightly. Light's cell was ringing but he made no move to answer it.

In fact, he seemed almost fearful of his cell phone. 'What are you doing Light? It's a simple phone call. Answer it.' But Light didn't answer it. Instead he moved closer to L and whispered something to him. Aziz cursed mentally. He wanted to hear what they were saying but he couldn't risk it. L was still the greatest detective in the world, despite the phobias. He had to be careful. L nodded and whispered something to Light, who nodded as well. Then, his cell phone still ringing, he opened it, pressed a few buttons and then put it away. Aziz's frown deepened. The manager of the Coffee Break was there now, talking to Light and L. "You had some questions?" Light nodded. "Yeah. We're looking for a man with the first name 'Aziz'. He's a friend of ours and we need his last name for an invitation. He comes here quite often so we thought that maybe, you'd have his last name." The manager frowned and shook his head. "I'm sorry gentlemen but we don't keep records of our customers."

L sighed. "Well that's a shame. I suppose we'll just have to try to contact our friend a different way. Thank you for your time." Aziz kept his face down low as Light and L walked pass, so they wouldn't see his glare. 'They found out,' he though as he watched them walk out of the shop. 'They found out about the calls to Light by me!' Aziz's hands started to shake slightly. 'How could they have figured out?' He scoffed softly at his own stupidity. The book. Light or L must have read the book. They must have made the connection. That's why Light didn't answer his cell phone. With Kira knowing his number, there's no way he'd answer it. But what else did they know? He had to figure out! Aziz, feeling that Light and L were defiantly gone now, slowly rose from his table and walked out of the Coffee Break, the fresh air hitting his face but doing nothing to cool down his growing anger. Shoving his hands violently in his pockets, Aziz started for his lush apartment silently. He refused to show his anger in public. He'd just have to wait till he got home. Normally, he call a taxi, but this time, he needed to think.

LineLineLineLineLine

Ryuk didn't like Aziz. In fact, quite frankly, the man was kinda freaky. This coming from a Death God. And the man always left him at his apartment alone, he never really talked to the Shinigami unless he had a question and he really wasn't all that interesting. But he did leave an entire plate of bright red apples out every time he left so it wasn't that bad. Still, Ryuk was just begging for something mildly exciting to happen. So there Ryuk was, left alone again at Aziz's place. He was munching loudly on an apple on Aziz' couch, bored out of his mind, when Aziz came home suddenly. Ryuk cocked his head to one side, finished his apple and flew to stand next to the man, who was staring at his floor. "So how's it going Aziz? Oh that's right, nothing."

Aziz didn't offer the shinigami any answer. Instead, he slowly made his way to the living room where he sat down on his couch, his eyes still on the floor. Ryuk frowned. Aziz was usually his normal self when he came back, usually asking Ryuk a new question about the Death Note. But this time, he was acting funny. Ryuk flew over to him again and stared at him. "Hey, what's the matter?" Aziz was silent. "Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you Aziz. You know I don't like that." More silence. Then, slowly, Aziz started....to laugh? Yep, that was laughter. His shoulders were shaking slightly as he chuckled softly. Then, he threw back his head and let out a crazed, uncontrollable laugh. Ryuk took a few steps away from the crazed man and eyed him suspiciously. 'What the heck?' Aziz then suddenly raised both of his hands and ran them down his own face, leaving bright red scratch marks, his voice cracking from his loud and crazy laughter. Ryuk took another step back. Aziz was really starting to freak him out. "Oh Ryuk!" Aziz dropped his hands and gave the Shinigami a smile.

"You won't believe the day I've had! And the day isn't even over yet!" Ryuk, in an attempt to steady himself, grabbed another apple. "Really?" Aziz nodded and ran his hands through his hair. "Yep! And on the walk home, I've decided something!" He stood up and grabbed an apple like the one in Ryuk's hands and bit into it. "All the criminals I've killed, they were all just tools to me. Tools for me to use to get what I want the most!" He swallowed, then threw the apple at his wall, leaving a large dent. "They mean nothing!" Ryuk finished his apple and grabbed another. Aziz continued to scream. "Nothing at all!" He suddenly turned to Ryuk and his smile was still in place. "Ryuk, listen to me. I've decided that Kira's reign is coming to an end!"

That certainly caught Ryuk by surprise. "What?" Aziz nodded, apparently pleased with himself. "That's right! Ryuk, I think I'm going to lose the game! L is catching up to me, the clever bastard and I know now that I have no hope of living through this!" He grabbed another apple and threw it at his wall again, leaving another large mark. "I'm not gonna make it!" He spun around on his heels and walked over to the couch again, sitting himself down and sighing happily, the Shinigami behind him staring at him as if he'd grown a second head. "So I'll use my tools Ryuk! Before I die, before I lose, I'm going to take my prize!" He started laughing again. "If I'm going down, then L's going down with me! My prize!"

LineLineLineLineLine

A/N: Great. Aziz's gone crazy. Well, I mean, he's more crazy now. What could he be planning? Who knows? I know! But you'll have to wait till Chapter Twenty. Wow. Twenty chapters. I'm quite proud of myself really. I've never made it this far. Now, this chapter was a little rushed but that's just because I'm working on making Chapter Twenty perfect so bear with me guys, please! Okay, it's midnight and I've got school in the morning so, yeah! Chapter Twenty coming soon! Goodnight!


	20. Chapter 20

Fear is The Enemy  
By: .Cute  
CHAPTER TWENTY

Disclaimer: Okay guys. I am really sorry about not updating. Seriously, I never thought that I'd go a whole nine days without updating. It's just that I've been snowed in my house for six days. Six days! With five brothers and sisters and my Anti-Yaoi parent! I just haven't been able to get to a computer. And I've been having some major writers block. Ew. Writers block. So again, I'm really sorry. I hope that you can forgive me! (hands on sorry cookies) But I'm here now so let's get this show on the road! I do not own Death Note though I wish I did. (sighs happily) That'd be cool. Anywho, I hope you like the chapter! Major OOCness on L's part, just warning you. You can see it in the air. Really. ^_^ Enjoy!

LineLineLineLineLine

"I want the manager of the Coffee Break contacted." L, currently pacing the floor of the Kira Investigation Headquarters, ignored the confused stares of Aizawa and Matsuda and focused his attention on Soichiro. "I want him contacted and told to call the Kira Information Hotline if he hears anything at all about a customer named 'Aziz'."

He lifted his right hand to his mouth and started chewing softly on his index finger. "We don't need to tell him everything. If he asks about the two men who came to the shop earlier today, you're to simple say it was mere coincidence. Tell him that it's very important for the police to catch this Aziz because he's suspected to be Kira. Tell him to ask everyone, even the women, their names. Though this Aziz is very likely to be Kira, I'm ninety-nine percent sure that he doesn't know yet that we've figured out his name." Soichiro nodded and, after quickly looking the Coffee Break's phone number up online, he was on the phone. But L continued to pace, seemingly distressed about something.

Matsuda tried meekly to calm him down. "Ryuzaki, maybe you should sit down. You don't have to get so work up over the manager at some coffee shop." L, still chewing on his finger, ignored the man. Aizawa frowned. L wasn't normally this stressed. Even though they had a suspect and they were closing in on him, L was way too animated about it, at least to Aizawa. "Ryuzaki, is there something you're not telling us?" His tones were even enough but Light, who was working on sorting through all citizens named 'Aziz' in the Shinjuku area, noticed the suspicion laced within his seemingly innocent question. He didn't trust L.

He also, to Light's knowledge, didn't trust Light. He was suspicious about L's overly stressed actions. Light felt a glare reach his face and he turned slightly to make sure that L couldn't see it. Aizawa was part of the Investigation Team and he had a right to know about the Kira Case, granted the brainwashing information, but he had no right to peak around L's personal problems. The truth was, L _was_ stressed out about something, but his stress had nothing to due with the manager at the Coffee Break. No, L's stress was stemmed from something else.

LineLineLineLineLine-(flashback--yay!)

Light closed the door to the car and sat down next to L, who was frowning slightly. As the car began to move away from the Coffee Break and towards the Kira Investigation Headquarters, Light cast a knowing glance at the detective, figuring out quite quickly what he was thinking. "The Coffee Break is hidding something." L nodded, secretly pleased at Light fast intellect. "Yes. But the manager and the employ are telling the truth Raito-kun. They sincerely do not know an Aziz and they also do not have a way of keeping track of their customers."

He turned to Light. "I know that Kira will visit that shop again. We just need a way to catch him before he leaves." Light was silent as L's mind raced. He kept his eyes on him, his own mind racing as well. But he wasn't thinking on the Kira Case. He loved the man in front of him so much. It was hard to believe, really. And that's why he was hesitant to speak his thought out loud. But he had to. So finally, after a few moments, he sighed softly. "L? About the treatment..." Immediately, the older man grew tense at the mention of his phobias. Light knew that he didn't want to speak about them but he pressed on. He didn't want to put L through it, but the treatment was for the best.

"I think that we should try it. Tonight, after the Team has left for the night. That way, we can get you started on your treatment without the Team questioning anything." L didn't answer. Instead, he curled his knees to his chest tighter and he kept his eyes on his window, not really seeing the Kira Headquarters that was coming into view. Light felt a small smile of pity grace his features and, in an attempt to calm his love interest, replaced his pitiful smile with a warmer, more friendly smile. "Hey."

L looked at him and he felt his stomach do a flip at Light's smile. "Don't forget L. You're not going to be alone. I'll be there, okay?" Though L didn't really enjoy the way Light spoke to him as if he were a child, he had to admit that he did feel slightly less anxious about the treatment, now that he knew for sure that Light would be there with him. But even with that in mind, L still felt his anxiety start to rise. He really didn't want the treatment. What he really wanted was a slice of cake. And maybe a cookie.

LineLineLineLineLine-(Okay, I understand that L would never be able to practice his treatment alone with just Light but please, bear with me. The reason why I've decided to have L practice his treatment without his doctor will be revealed. Trust me.)

Light sighed out loud and glanced at the clock. Three in the afternoon. They'd left Headquarters at eleven for L's appointment and had returned from the Coffee Break at around one, so they had about nine more hours until the Team would pack in for the night. Light glanced at L, who was now sitting in his chair with a bowl of chocolate ice cream. Nine hours until L's treatment. Light half wished that time would just fast forward so that they could get to the treatment and get it over with. But he knew that was impossible. So, Light sighed again, this time more softly so that L wouldn't notice and he turned back to his work. So far, seven citizens in the Shinjuku area had the name 'Aziz'.

And he still had an entire stack of papers to still go through. Light raised a hand and rubbed the bridge of his nose. 'This is going to be a really long nine hours.' And Light was right. Nine long, drawn out hours of Aizawa's suspicion glares, Matsuda's pathetic attempts to get on everyone's good side and L's endless sugary snacks. Nine hours of staring at a computer screen when Light would rather spend his time comforting L. But instead, all he could do was sit and wait for the nine hours to pass. Light hated waiting. But L hated waiting even more. But, thankfully, nine hours eventually passed and L was finally forced to send the Team home. "Thank you for your hard work today."

Matsuda gave L a bright smile while Aizawa just grunted. "Don't worry about Kira so much Ryuzaki. We'll bag him soon enough!" Soichiro rolled his eyes and gave Light a look. "That reminds me." He turned to Light. "Light, now that you're longer a suspect in the Kira Case, you don't have to stay with Ryuzaki. You can come home." Light glanced over at L and saw his grip on his knees grow tighter. L met his gaze briefly then looked back to his computer. Light felt a small smile start to tug at his lips. Aizawa noticed and it didn't improve his mood much. Light turned back to his father. "Sorry Dad but I can't go home yet." Soichiro frowned, his eyes automatically going to L. "Why not? Is he still holding you here?" Light mentally flinched. His father was speaking too harshly. He gave him his most reassuring smile. "No Dad, it's nothing like that. I made a promise to myself and to Ryuzaki that I would not leave until we caught Kira. And we're so close, I can't leave now."

L, who was currently working on his third slice of cake, also felt a small smile on his lips. Light was a very good liar. But then again, he wasn't really lying. He was just holding back some of the truth. He couldn't leave because, if he left, L would be alone. L felt his heart skip a beat at the very thought of being left alone. How was he going to handle the therapy? Soichiro stared at his son for a moment before he finally nodded. "Fine. If that what you want." He smiled softly at his son. "Don't stay up too late Light." Light returned his smile with one of his own. "Night Dad." Then, within no time, the Team was gone. A tense silence fell over Light and L as they continued to work. Neither wanted to be the first to mention the treatment out loud, though it was on both of their minds. So, they stalled. Light informed L that, all in all, there were twelve "Aziz" in the Shinjuku area, all of them male.

They discussed the reasons why Kira might favor the Coffee Break, if he'd return there of if he'd move on and slip away from them. L looked up all of the employees at the coffee shop, eight in all, and they talked about the possibility of one of the employees or even the manager being under Kira's influence as well, but they didn't think too much on it. They had no actually evidence to support the theory. So the two continued to work until it was almost one in the morning. It was then that Light finally turned away from his computer and turned to face L. If they were going to do this, now would be the best time.

"L?" The detective, typing away on his keyboard, pretended not to hear the younger man's voice, secretly and foolishly hoping that Light would just go back to working. But to L's dismay, he didn't. He just pressed on. "L, it's getting a little late." L stopped typing but didn't turn his chair to face Light. Instead, he lowered his gaze to his feet, his hair hidding half his face. "Does Raito-kun want to go to bed? Is he tired?" Light felt his temper start to flare up. L knew that wasn't what he'd meant. But then he remembered L's fears and his anger died as quickly as it sprang to life. L was trying to get out of the therapy again. He was scared. And despite what he thought, Light did understand. So, instead of yelling, like he wanted to, he simply stood up and gave L a small smile, even though the detective wasn't looking at him. "Come on L."

L remained silent but he stood up as well. It wasn't like him to be so...submissive, but, though he'd never admit it out loud, he was scared. And he knew that he had to practice the treatment and he'd rather have Light with him. So finally, he looked up to meet Light's gaze and he nodded. He was ready. Light nodded as well and they both started for the bedroom. Both had agreed earlier on that the bedroom would be the best place for the treatment. It was a place where L felt at least slightly comfortable and also, if L became violent, which Light doubted, he'd be able to get in the bedroom fast and stop the attack. L still didn't feel good about it. When they reached the bedroom and Light opened the door, L quickly shuffled over to the bed and sat down, curling his body in close.

Light remained at the door, his eyes on his watch. "Okay L. Dr. Nakamura said we only needed to practice for a few minutes at the most. We don't even have to go for thirty seconds." He look to L who was keeping his gaze on the bed sheets. "So, how long do you want to go for?" L, still silent, didn't answer the man immediately. A few moments passed, but before Light could ask again, L spoke up. "One minute Raito-kun." Light blinked. Had he heard right? "What? L, you don't..." "Yes I do Raito-kun." L suddenly turned to Light with determination in his eyes. "I've been thinking Raito-kun. I will not let mere phobias control me, no matter where they've stemmed from. From Kira or just some natural glitch with my mind, it does not matter at the moment. All that matters is that I beat it. I _will_ be victorious."

He looked away from Light again, his heart beating fast. "So one minute Raito-kun. And no matter what I say, I don't want you coming in until at least forty seconds. At least." Light stared at L, unable to say anything. He'd seen L during one of his attacks. There was no way that L couldn't last a whole minute alone, let alone forty seconds. 'But he's trying,' Light thought, his heart swelling with love and pride. 'Even though he's probably terrified, he still trying. That's the L I know.' Still, Light didn't like the idea of leaving L alone for so long. But L wanted it. So, even though Light thought it was a bad idea, he nodded. "Okay then L. Forty seconds."

L nodded as well and took in a deep breath. Light set his watch for forty seconds and he stepped out of the door. L felt his his lungs start to tighten and his palms started to grow sweaty. L fixed his gaze on Light's form and his eyes were clearly crying out in desperation. "Raito-kun..." Light tried to give L a reassuring smile. "It'll be okay L, I promise." L stayed silent but he turned away and fixed his gaze again on the bed sheets, his heart racing in his chest. Then he heard the door shut and his eyes grew even wider. He was alone. He was alone? He was alone! L felt his lungs tighten up even more and he raised a hand to clutch his chest. He couldn't breath, he couldn't get any air into his lungs. Outside the bedroom, Light started his watch. One second, two seconds, three seconds, four seconds.

Inside, L tried to calm down his growing fear. 'I'm okay. I'm fine. I can fight this. I will not be controlled!' That voice of doubt was back. L shuddered. 'Why fight when you know you're going to loose L?' L's body was shaking and he started to feel dizzy. "Raito-kun..." 'Light's not coming for you L. You're all mine! You're going to die! You're going to die!' Light was still counting the seconds. Nine seconds, ten seconds, eleven seconds. He frowned and tried to stop his foot from tapping nervously. Was L okay? Did he need him? Should he go in there? Light shook his head. No, L said at least forty seconds. And it seemed as if he was doing okay, he wasn't screaming. So Light kept his gaze on his watch.

L suddenly jumped up from the bed and he raised both hands to clutch at his head, shutting his eyes. That damn voice was chanting inside his head and he couldn't breath damn it! "Raito-kun..." It was meant to be a scream but it came out as a whisper. He couldn't speak. 'He's not going to help you! You're going to die! You're going to die!' L was finding it hard to stand, his knees were shaking so badly. Tears sprang into his eyes and he felt as if he were going to throw up. 'You're going to die! You're going to die! Alone!' L's eyes shot open and finally, he found his voice. "Raito-kun!"

Light jumped slightly at the sound of L's voice and he leaned onto the door, trying to hear his love interest. "L? Are you okay?" He glanced at his watch. It had been only eighteen seconds. He'd promised L that he'd wait until at least forty seconds had passed. L, still clutching his head, ran to the door and tried to open it, desperate to get to Light but the door was locked. "Raito-kun, I have changed my mind, I do not want to do this any longer!" 'You're going to die!' Light felt his heart skip a beat at L's words and he placed both hands on the door, trying to somehow reach L. "L, it's okay, I'm right here. I'm only a few inches away from you." He glanced at his watch again. Twenty-one seconds. He gave out a growl of frustration. 'Damn it!'

L felt his tears fall from his onyx eyes and he started pounding on the door, desperation taking over. "Raito-kun! I do not want to do this any longer!" He was ignoring everything now. The pain in his fits, the voice in his head, the tears drenching his face. His entire being was focused on getting to Light. "Raito-kun, open the damn door! Please!" Light clenched his teeth together in pain and he shut his eyes. He wanted so badly to open the door. But he'd promised L. "L, try to calm down. You can do this, I know you can!" Twenty-eight seconds, twenty-nine seconds, thirty seconds. "Only ten more seconds L!"

L didn't listen to Light as he spoke. He couldn't hear anything really. He started pounding on the door even harder. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that the words he was about to say were completely cruel, but he didn't care. He just didn't want to be alone! "Raito-kun, you sick bastard! You're enjoying my pain! You are! I knew you were Kira! I knew it! Only Kira would do this to me! You're a killer Raito-kun! YOU ARE KIRA!!" Light felt his breath cut short. L's words had literally cut through his heart and had tore it into tiny pieces. His body froze up against the door for a second and he almost felt like crying. He needed to get to L. Now. He didn't care how many seconds had passed. He needed L. And L needed him.

"L, I'm coming! Move away from the door!" Now, L _had_ heard that. Still sobbing, he moved away from the door and wrapped his arms around himself. "Raito-kun!" Quickly, he unlocked the door and he flung it open, bursting into the room. "L!" L looked up and visibly relaxed when he saw Light, though his body continued to shake. "Raito-kun..." Light was shocked slightly to see L looking so haunted and distraught but honestly, Light didn't care all that much. All he cared about was getting L into his arms. So that what he did.

In two easy strides, Light grabbed the detective by the waist and pulled him in close, pressing him against his much more firm chest. L responded well to the embrace, his mind filled with nothing but relief. He wasn't alone any more. He brought his thin arms inward and grabbed fistfuls of Light's shirt, his body still trembling, his tears still falling. At L's trembles, Light tried to bring him in even closer, burying his nose in his ink black hair. "I'm here L. I'm here." L nodded, his tears slowly starting to dry. He was okay. Light was with him now. Light himself let off a small tremble, L's words still ringing in his ears. He unknowingly nuzzled L's hair slightly.

"I'm not Kira," he whispered. "I'm not L. We proved it. And I don't enjoy your pain. Not at all." L frowned slightly and removed his head from Light's chest in look him the eye, his nerves quite smoothed now. "Raito-kun? What..." L's eyes suddenly went wide and he let out a small gasp as he remembered his earlier words. Had he actually said those things? To Light? Light tried to give L a smile but the older man could see the hurt in his eyes. "It's okay L. It wasn't really you saying those things. It was your phobia." L felt his heart break as he stared at Light's hurt expression and that strange feeling was coursing through him, making his heart beat much faster, though he wasn't having a phobia attack. Without really understanding what he was doing, L released his grip on Light's shirt and lifted them to Light shoulders.

"Raito-kun, I must apologize for the things I said. I did not mean them in any way, you must know that." Light nodded but didn't release his grip on L's waist. His heart was still recovering from L's words. "I know L. I just..." Light's sentence drifted off as he continued to stare into L's eyes. He never noticed before, but L's eyes weren't completely black. They had some silver in them. They were...beautiful. Then, Light suddenly felt the very strong urge to kiss L, right then and there. And with L's body pressed against his so tightly, Light couldn't really help himself. His mind was screaming that it was a bad idea, that L would take it badly, that he should just stop now. But his heart and body were pushing him forward and pushing his screaming mind away.

So, without thinking and without warning, Light leaned down, closed his eyes and brushed his lips over L's. He thought his heart would explode. Though it'd only been a few days since Light had discovered his feelings for L, Light still felt as if he'd been waiting a lifetime for the kiss. L's lips were soft and silky and simply perfect. His body was warm and, again, simply perfect. For Light, at the moment, everything was perfect. Then Light opened his eyes. Big mistake. L was staring at Light as if he'd grown a second head, his eyes wide. Light's eyes also went wide and he quickly broke off the kiss and released his grip on L, taking a few steps away from the detective, who was still staring at him.

'How could I do something so stupid?!' Light felt a blush reach his face. 'Crap!' Light watched as L slowly raised a hand and ran his finger tips over his lips. Light tried to take control, which was in his nature. "L, I-I'm sorry! I just...ah, I wasn't thinking and..." Light drifted off again, at a lost for words. And L was still just standing there! What was he thinking? "L?" More silence. L's heart was beating fast and his legs were starting to get shaky again, but this time, fear wasn't the reason for his aliments. That feeling, that strange unknown feeling was the reason for L's aliments. As he stared at Light, L thought about that feeling. 'Could it be? Impossible but still, I can not deny the facts.' Light, starting to worry, felt his hands start to twitch with nervousness. "L?"

Again, silence. Then, L slowly lowered his hand, deciding quickly what actions to go through with and he looked to the floor. Light was surprised to see a soft pink color on his cheeks. "That...was my first kiss Raito-kun," he whispered. Light gaped. He'd been expecting harsh words or fast questions. Did that mean... L looked back up at Light, hesitated slightly, before shuffling up to the man quickly, seemingly embarrassed. Light could hear his own heartbeat his heart was beating so loud. 'Is this for real?' L hesitated again before he reached out slowly and grabbed Light hand weakly. "I...I felt something..." L was amazed by his own words. He'd felt something. And it was a good feeling. A very good feeling. L liked it.

Light just continued to stare at L. This couldn't be happening. It had to be a dream or something. Weren't they both in total anguish a few minutes ago? L glanced at Light, then looked away again. "Raito-kun...I don't completely understand what I'm feeling at the moment, you must forgive me I..." L didn't finish his sentence. How could he, when Light was pressing his lips against his? Light pulled his hand out of L's and wrapped his arms around him again, holding him close. L's knees were starting to give way again and he had to hold onto Light to keep his balance. Warmth spread through his body and L clung to Light more tightly, still not fully understanding his feelings but he was willingly to try and understand them.

His eyes slipped shut slowly and the only things he could think about were that warm feeling through out his body and Light's lips on his. But they were human, so they had to break apart after a few moments. Wondering if his heart could take any more happiness and love, Light gave L a warm smile and he softly brought their foreheads together. "L..." L opened his eyes and looked into Light's. "I love you." L's eyes went wide. Light went on. "I don't know how it happened or why, but I love you." Light's smile grew. It was so good to finally get that off his shoulders! L, still clinging to Light, looked away from the younger man again.

"Raito-kun...forgive me. I still don't fully understand. I...I've never felt this way before." He looked back to Light. "I can not give you an answer as to what I feel for you at the moment. I need some time to examine this feeling." Light's smile didn't waver. Though L didn't understand, he did. He knew L loved him. But he'd give the man time to examine his feelings more closely, if that's what he wanted. "It's okay L. I can wait." L's blush was back and this time, it was more crimson than pink. He hesitated for a third time before he went on. "Raito-kun?" Light, who still had L wrapped tightly in his arms, raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

L blushed even more and he looked down. "Could you...could you show me that feeling again?" Light seriously needed to see a doctor about his heart. It was missing too many beats, it couldn't be healthy. Light's smile shone brightly as he leaned closer to L. "There's no need to ask L." And their lips met again. Pure bliss.

LineLineLineLineLine

A/N: Finally! Jeez, it took me long enough! Guys, was it too rushed? Was L too OOC? Should I fix it up? Will it ever stop snowing here?! God, we have like two feet of the stuff! Anywho, if you find anything that needs fixing, just tell me and I'll fix it. It's three in the morning so I think I did fairly well for someone who's running on a single Red Bull. It gives you wings. Anywho, I hope you guys liked it and look for Chapter Twenty One coming soon and review. And this time it won't be nine to ten days before I update. Promise! See ya! Cookies for all! (hands out more cookies)


	21. Chapter 21

Fear is The Enemy  
By: .Cute  
CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

Disclaimer: Holy crap. I'm really sorry guys. I've left you all without an update for about thirteen days now. What kind of person am I?! But it's not all my fault. My computer shut down for about four days yesterday. It made me cry. I admit, I've had writers block for the others day but I can't help it. I get easily distracted. But, on a brighter note, I'm back and I've got a whole new chapter for you. ^_^ I wrote it on the new old-fashion typewriter I got for Christmas. (sighs happily) Yeah. Anywho, I do not own Death Note. If I did, there would have been way more chains. ^_^ Enjoy!

LineLineLineLineLine

But while Light gently led L deeper into the bliss of newly found love and emotion, another soul was being dragged deeper and deeper into his own madness. Aziz Hiraoka couldn't stop laughing. He had no reason to laugh really. His only way of contacting Light had been figured out due to his own little hint he'd given his two puppets, his prize was getting further and further away from his grasp and there was a very high chance that he would die within the next forty-eight hours. But despite all that, Aziz's smile shone.

Seated in his living room, he faced the Shinigami by his side, who was currently on his fourth apple. He clapped his hands together. "Okay Ryuk! The first thing we're going to need is the needle." He jumped off the couch and danced into his bedroom, Ryuk following him. Once there, Aziz danced over to his dresser, dropped to his knees and opened the bottom drawer. As he threw his shirts to the floor, obviously looking for something, Ryuk spoke up. "Whatcha looking for? The needle?" Aziz nodded happily, still throwing shirts to the floor. "Yep!"

After a moment, Aziz finally reached what he wanted and he carefully pulled out a small silver case from his dresser. It was locked up tightly. He stood up from his floor, grinning madly and danced from his bedroom back to the kitchen, holding the case like a father holding his child, Ryuk following silently. Aziz was acting really weird and Ryuk was curious to see what the man was planning. After setting the case down on the clean kitchen counter, Aziz moved to one of his cupboards, rummaging around it until he pulled out a small, plain box. He let out a chuckle and walked back to his counter, placing the box next to the silver case. Ryuk eyed the items before turning to Aziz. "What's all this stuff?" Aziz chuckled again, his sick laughter making Ryuk a little uncomfortable.

"My dear Shinigami," Aziz began. "These are my babies." He gently took the small box he'd taken out of his cupboard into his hands and carefully opened it to reveal three small vials of clear liquid. "You see, Ryuk, these little glass vials hold enough Rohypnol, phencyclidine and Valium to kill at least three men." Ryuk chuckled darkly. "So you're going to kill L with drugs?" Aziz shook his head, closing the box again and setting it back on the counter. "Nope. I can't kill L yet. He's still the prize. What fun would the game be without the prize?" He shook his head again, this time picking the silver case up from the counter, holding it in his palms. He gave Ryuk a savage smirk. "I'm going to kill Light Yagami with the drugs." Ryuk cocked his head slightly to the side. "Why don't you just kill him with the Death Note? You saw him today, didn't you? You have his face and his name."

Aziz scoffed. "Silly Shinigami. I still need Light to get to L. I can't kill him right away." He smiled again. "And besides, it'll give me a reason to finally use my needle. You know, I've never used it before. Wonder why…" Aziz shrugged. "Oh well, can't think about that now." And with that, Aziz opened the case. Ryuk glanced down inside the case. A large, three and a half inched medical needle glared up at him. Aziz smiled down at the needle lovingly. "Hello my lovely," he cooed. "You're finally going to get your shining moment. You're going to help me get L." He shifted the case to one hand so that he could run his finger along the side of the needle. "Yes you are." Aziz sighed happily, then closed the case back up and set it down on the counter. He turned to Ryuk. "Killing Light with the Death Note wouldn't be any fun Ryuk. I want to kill him myself, with my own hands." He ran a finger over his box of lethal drugs with a dreamy smile. "My babies will kill light slowly, painfully and without mercy."

Aziz laughed softly. "And, if by some miracle, he survives and reaches the police, I'll most likely already be dead and gone. And I will have taken L down with me." Finally, Aziz stopped tracing his box of drugs and reached over to scoot his needle and drugs closer together. "The only problem is that my babies are going to have to wait until tomorrow to kill Light. But they can wait a little longer." Aziz turned to Ryuk again. "You know what? I think I'm crazy."

Ryuk let out a deep laugh, almost choking on his apple. "You are crazy." Aziz thought about that for a moment. "Huh. Guess I am." He smiled. "That's nice." He was silent for a few more seconds before he started down the hall back to his bedroom. "Well Ryuk, it's time for bed. We've got a long day ahead tomorrow and I want a full nights sleep." Aziz's smile grew. "This will mostly likely be my last night sleeping so I want to make the best of it."

LineLineLineLineLine

When Light woke up the next morning, he noticed that something was on his chest. Light raised his head slightly to see what it was, and felt his heart skip a beat when he saw wild black hair, a peaceful pale face and a thin, pale hand clutching his nightshirt. The memory of last night came rushing back at the man and with a soft sigh, Light smiled. Though he could remember that last night had been slow and cautious on L's part, Light couldn't imagine being happier.

He had finally told L how he felt. And L had made it quite clear that he felt something for Light too, even though he was still trying to figure out what. Light found it a little strange that a night that started out bad, with anxiety and tears, could lead to something so wonderful. Weird. But Light wasn't complaining. He looked down again at the sleeping detective on his chest and his smile grew. Though he'd never tell L, he thought that the man was simply adorable when he was asleep. His face smooth and free from worry, L looked younger when he slept.

He looked so at peace, Light debated wither or not to wake him. It was four thirty in the morning, damn L for pushing his bad sleeping habits on him, and they needed to wake up. The Investigation Team would be there soon and they had work to do. They had to catch Kira, for everyone's sake. So, even though Light really wanted to just stay in bed and cuddle with his new, dare he say it, boyfriend, he slowly pulled himself into more of a seating position and raised his hand to give L's shoulder a little shake. "L?" It was a few seconds before L started to stir. It wasn't like him to sleep in or to have trouble waking up, but L felt so nice. Laying on something firm and warm, he really didn't want to wake up. But then his brain kicked into gear and L remembered who he was. He was the greatest detective in the world.

He couldn't afford to sleep in. With a slightly stretch, Light blushed softly at the action, L raised his head to meet Light's gaze while a very soft pink color reached his cheeks. Light couldn't help but mentally sigh with disappointment as L's carefree expression was replaced with a much harder one, but he gave L a smile none the less. "Good morning." Light's smile grew as he noticed L's extremly bad bed head. It just made him more adorable. L's blush grew and he tensed up slightly, looking away from Light. He was still painfully new to this whole thing and he wasn't really sure on how he was suppose to act. He'd never had relationship with anyone, let alone a romantic one. Was he required to do something? Did he have to say certain things at certain times? How did one go about keeping a romantic relationship? Could he keep up a romantic relationship with Light? Should he even try? L had no idea.

Feeling L tense up, Light gently wrapped his arms around the man's waist, hoping that it would calm him down. "Hey." L looked back at Light, who gave him a reassuring smile. "I know that this is still a little overwhelming for you but you shouldn't worry about it. It's perfectly normal to be nervous or scared about starting a relationship with someone. Heck, even I'm a little shaken up." Light tightened his hold on L's waist slightly, bring the man in closer to him. "So don't worry about it. I know that some people think that, with a relationship, they have to do or say certain things to make it work but that's not true. The best way for this, for us, to work out, L, is to just let it happen."

Light chuckled. "But I don't think there's anything to worry about. So, like I said, don't worry about it." L remained silent after Light's speech. He was truly amazed. Light had figured out what he had been thinking without a single word from him. He'd figured out what he'd been thinking, then preceded to smooth out L's fears in a very calm and pleasant manner, without any harshness or anger. It was as if Light had read his mind. Did Light really know him that well? L felt himself start to relax in Light's embrace and, with a soft sigh, he rested his head back on Light's chest. "Raito-kun is being very supportive." Light sighed as well, happy that L was relaxed again.

"Of course I'm being supportive. I love you L." L's heart skipped a beat at Light's words and for the first time in his life, L was struck speechless. Light chuckled again, releasing his hold on L. "Come on L. It's time to get up. The Investigation Team will be here any minute." L nodded in agreement and, still staying silent, released his hold on Light's shirt and got up from the bed. Light did the same and gave L a smile. "We're going to catch Kira, I just know it." L studied Light for a moment before he too smiled. "You know Raito-kun, you're starting to sound more and more like Matsuda every day. Could it be that your emotions have changed your personality?" Light held in the urge to glare and went with a simple roll of the eyes.

LineLineLineLineLine

A/N: Okay, this was a rushed chapter, I admit but school is tomorrow and I need some sleep and time to get my school face on. It kinda looks like I'm about to die. Anywho, review please so that I may know that I'm not totally hated by you guys for not updating! ^_^ Chapter Twenty-Two will be up soon. See ya!


	22. Chapter 22

Fear is The Enemy  
By: .Cute  
CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

Disclaimer: Okay guys. I have some good news. School is back in my life and that means...Credit Recovery! Which means I can get to a computer without my Death Note hating parent looming over me like a hawk. Yay! So that means that I'll be able to update a little faster. Yay again! So anywho, when we last saw Light and L, they seemed pretty happy. Funny how easily happiness can turn sour. ^_~ I do not own Death Note. Though I wish I did. That would be nice. Some OOCness on everyone's part but you know, love does that to you! ^_^ Enjoy!

LineLineLineLineLine

When Aziz woke up the next morning at around ten in the morning, he looked outside his bedroom window and let out a relaxed sigh. After a quick shower, he debated on what outfit he should wear. He wanted to look good for L. He also wanted a look that would complement his death. After finally picking out a stylish outfit of tight black jeans and a tight long sleeved black shirt, Aziz went to his kitchen to make himself breakfast. There Ryuk was enjoying an apple. He gave the Shinigami a bright smile. "Good morning Ryuk!"

Not bothering to see if the Death God would answer him, Aziz went straight to his babies, who were sitting on the counter where he'd left them. "And good morning to you guys as well!" Aziz carefully grabbed the silver case with the medical needle inside and held it to his chest lovingly. "Today's the day my love," he cooed to the case. "Today, I die and you finally get to help me get L. My prize." Aziz laughed and spun around in a circle with the case in his hands. "I'm so excited!" Ryuk merely watched the crazy man in silence. After a few moments, Aziz stopped swirling and placed the case back on the counter.

Then, he danced over to the refrigerator, opened it and pulled out the first sugary item his hands could find: a single slice of peanut butter chocolate cake. Aziz let out a small sound of pleasure and after he had grabbed a fork, dug into the cake with a smile. Why bother about his health when he was going to die anyways? As he ate, Ryuk decided to speak. "How come you're so sure that you're going to die today? Why not tomorrow or the day after that?" Aziz held up a finger to ask for a moment while he finished his cake. Ryuk waited.

Aziz swallowed, then gave the Shinigami a smile. "I know I'm going to die today because after I get L, I'm going to take my own life." Ryuk chuckled. "With the drugs?" Aziz shook his head. "Oh no. My babies hurt too much and they don't want to hurt me." Aziz placed his dirty dish into the sink, along with his fork. "No, I have another baby that I have to bring along." Ryuk jagged smile was almost as frightening as Aziz's. "Really? And what's that?"

Aziz's smile grew as he quickly rushed over to a cabinet in the kitchen like an eager child and started giggling softly as he pulled out 9-mm pistol. "Here it is," Aziz proclaimed proudly as he showed it to Ryuk. "This baby will take my life, I'm sure of it." Ryuk chuckled again and grabbed another apple from the counter. "So, where are we headed?" Aziz grabbed his waist length black coat and carefully hid his needle, his drugs and his gun within it's inside pockets. "The Coffee Break my dear Shinigami. I have a date with a little lady and her boss."

LineLineLineLineLine

Light and L had agreed that it would be best to keep their relationship a secret from the rest of the Investigation Team. Aizawa was already suspicious enough and L didn't want to give the man a reason to get angry at him for becoming too close with Light. If L knew Aizawa at all, he knew that the man wouldn't take the news of his new relationship with Light well. And there was the matter of Light's father. Though Light assured him that his father would understand, both L and Light knew that they couldn't tell him. At least, not yet. Not during the Kira Case.

No, they would keep it secret. "For now," Light had said with force. L smiled softly at the memory. He didn't understand why, but the fact that Light did not want their relationship to be secret made his somewhat happy. As his Team worked silently around him, L couldn't help but glance over to where Light was sitting as he typed away at his computer keyboard. He knew he shouldn't look, Aizawa or Soichiro might notice, but he did anyway. He honestly couldn't help himself. Light was currently running through the files of the twelve "Aziz" in the Shinjuku area, trying to find one who had easy access to the Coffee Break. As he searched through the files, L watched him as he studied Light's features.

Sharp auburn eyes danced across the papers that were being held in place by two slender yet still masculine hands and L felt his heart flutter. He'd noticed Light's physical attraction before of course, but he'd never actually studied them before. Now, he noticed the way Light's caramel colored hair seemed to frame his face perfectly. He noticed how innocent Light's eyes seemed, though they were still able to maintain their intelligence. And as he continued to study Light, he started to study himself. What he saw didn't exactly please him.

L had never before cared about his appearance. He didn't care about the cloths he wore or if he looked good in the eyes of other people. He was too busy to worry about things such as fashion. But now, thanks to newly found feelings, L was starting to have second thoughts about his appearance. Looking down at himself, L couldn't help but wonder how Light could find him even remotely attractive. It didn't make much sense. Though he didn't know much about relationships, he knew that physical attraction was somewhat important. He also knew that Light cared about how he looked. He enjoyed looking good. Reason would state then that Light would want a partner with similar taste. It was only logical that Light would want an attractive partner.

But L wasn't attractive. He was pale and skinny. His hair wasn't brushed, his cloths were wrinkled slightly, he never wore shoes or socks. L frowned and he turned back to his computer, his stomach turning uncomfortably. What could Light possibly see in him that would cause him to fall in love with him? Working on his papers, Light glanced over to where L sat. He was surprised to find the man frowning deeply at his computer. Curious, Light set his papers down and swiveled his chair towards the detective. L noticed and quickly started typing at his keyboard, a faint pink color reaching his face. Light noticed this but didn't bring it up.

Instead, he asked softly, so no one could overhear, "Is something wrong?" L glanced at Light briefly before turning back to his computer. "Why would Raito-kun think that something is wrong?" Light couldn't frown so instead, he gave L a small smile. "You were frowning at your computer." L shook his head and turned away from his computer for a moment to grab the small bowl of chocolate-covered strawberries Watari had brought him. "Nothing is wrong Raito-kun. You must have been seeing things." As he popped a strawberry into his mouth, Light felt his smile start to fade. L was hiding something from him. And that meant something was indeed wrong. But why would L hide something from him? It didn't make much sense to Light.

So, after a quick glance around the room to make sure that no one was looking, Light reached out and grabbed L's hand. L felt his face start to heat up and he looked to Light, frowning. "Raito-kun," he mumbled in a warning tone. Light ignored it and kept his grip on L's hand firm. "L, somethings wrong. I can tell. Why won't you tell me?" L too glanced around the room before he turned back to Light. (A/N: Wow. They're acting like two high school lovers during class. Huh. Is that bad?) "Raito-kun may seem to think that this is the appropriate place for such actions but I do not. Raito-kun fails to notice that we are in the middle of Headquarters."

L shook his head again and pulled his hand out of Light's grasp. Light didn't feel hurt by L's action. Instead, he felt even more motivated to find out what was wrong with him. But he had to admit that, even though he wanted to know what was troubling L, they _were_ in the middle of Headquarters. It was a wonder no one noticed them holding hands. He supposed that it would have to wait. Light couldn't help but sigh softly and was surprised when L gave him a soft smile. "Rest assure Raito-kun. Actions such as the one you displayed will be appropriate in a later time." Light felt his lips turn upward into his own soft smile, though inside he was frowning. He wasn't giving up. "But L..." "Ryusaki!"

Both men jumped slightly, as if caught doing something bad and turned to see Socihiro walking briskly towards them, Aizawa not far behind. Light moved away from L slightly as L asked, "Yes Yagami-san?" Socihiro held out a cell phone to L. "Someone from the Coffee Break has phoned in with information about Aziz." Immediately, L grabbed the phone from Socihiro's hand and put it on speaker phone. "Yes this is Sato Suzuki from the Kira Investigation. I understand that you have some information for us?" Light noticed with some amusement that L had changed his voice. "Umm, yeah. Hi." 'It's the girl from the counter,' Light thought and he moved in closer to L in order to hear better. "My name Chiyo and I work at the Coffee Break. Umm, today two guys came in looking for another guy named Aziz, right?"

L nodded though he knew that the girl couldn't see. "Yes that is correct." Now, Matsuda had joined the group, all four men crowding around the phone. "Okay, yeah, so my boss told me to start asking for the customers names because it's, like, important or something and so I did. Well, around eight this morning, some weird looking guy came in and while he was ordering I asked him is name. He said his name was Aziz and I like totally almost couldn't believe it." Light mentally sighed at the girl's tone of voice. She sounded a lot like Misa. L noticed it too but he didn't say anything. "Can you give us a description of the man who came in Miss Chiyo?" The girl's tone of voice suddenly went playful and coy. "Well, I might be able to describe him to that cute guy who came in the other day." Everyone, including L, turned to Light. Light blinked then sighed softly, his head down. Matsuda gave Socihiro a questioning look. "Can she do that?"

L turned back to the phone. "That can be arranged Miss Chiyo." Light's head snapped back up and he gave L a look of confusion. 'What?!' The employee let out a soft giggle. "Yay. Okay, I'm working today so he can just come over whenever he wants to." L nodded again, his face void of any emotions. "He'll be there in a few minutes Miss Chiyo." "Really? That soon? Okay, I'll have to get ready now. Tell him I'll see him then. Bye!" Then she hung up. L hung up as well but gave the phone to Light instead of Socihiro. "Here. It can't be traced. You should take it with you." Light didn't take the phone from L's hands. "Who said I was going?" Matsuda tried to cheer the young man up. "Come on Light. It won't be that hard. All you have to do is use your charm to get the girl to tell us what this Aziz guy looks like, it's that simple."

Light shook his head. "I can't." He looked directly into L's eyes. 'I can't leave you alone. The other Team members don't know about your phobia.' L stared back at Light for a moment before he sighed softly and pushed the phone into his hand, glaring at him softly. "Raito-kun, this is important. I know you don't like playing women but it needs to be done." His eyes spoke for himself. 'I will be fine. Just...hurry back soon.' Finally, Light nodded in defeat. "Alright. I'll do it." L nodded while Matsuda let out a cheer. "Go Light!"

LineLineLineLineLine-(It's a flash forward cause I need to get this chapter out! Hooray!)

Light stood outside the Coffee Break for a moment before he let out a defeated sigh. "Let's just get this over with." He had to make this fast because every minute he was here was another minute he wasn't with L. So, bracing himself, Light put on his most charming smile and entered the shop. Oddly enough, there was only one customer. A old woman sat near the far right corner of the shop. Light smiled at her and she smiled back. Then, he walked up to the counter and up the the manager of the shop who was running the cash register. Light smiled brightly at the man. "Hello. I'm here to see a Miss Chiyo. I'm from the Kira Investigation Hot line." The manager nodded and smiled at Light.

Light couldn't help but feel a little uneasy at the smile. It was a little bit creepy. "Ah. You must be Mr. Suzuki." Not bothering to correct the man with his original fake name, Light nodded. "Yes. Do you know where Miss Chiyo is?" The manager motioned towards a door with a sign that read "Employees only". "Yes, she's right in there having her break. Follow me." Light followed the manager as they crossed across the kitchen to the door. Something was bugging him though. He frowned. Something...wasn't right, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Light shook his head slightly as the manager opened the door with a key. He was probably just worried about L being alone with only his father, Aizawa and Matsuda for company. He hoped that this meeting could go on quickly. Finally, the manager opened the door and, still smiling, motioned for Light to go inside. Light could see inside the room already and it didn't look out of the ordinary. It looked like a simple break station.

He could also see the employee, Chiyo, sitting at a table placed in the middle of the room so Light advanced inside. He'd only taken a few steps in when he was suddenly grabbed from behind, his arms pinned to his sides. Light let out a yelp of surprised and started to struggle against the person behind him. The employee sitting at the table jumped up as well, but instead of helping Light, she grabbed onto his shirt and pushed him to his knees, something he knew she could never do with the person behind him aiding her. Light let out a scream, but he knew that it was no good. He could see that the door was already closed. "What the Hell?!"

With a jerk, Light tried to get a better view of his attacker but the only things he could make out was short black hair and two cold blue eyes. "My, my," his attacker whispered. "Such language." Light's entire body froze up at his attacker's words and he felt his heart stop. 'No...' "Kira..." Aziz Hiraoka laughed softly from behind Light. "Yes Light Yagami. I'm Kira. And guess what else?" Light let out a sudden cry of pain as a needle was thrust into his lower leg. "You're going to listen to me, my puppet." Light could feel whatever Kira was pumping into him start to flow through his veins. "No!" "Yes! You're going to listen to me even if I have to kill you!" Light's vision started to dim. He started to grow weak. "Don't worry Light. This won't kill you. I'll save that for later. Good night, Dustin." Light closed his eyes. His last thoughts were of L and what would happen to him now.

LineLineLineLineLine

A/N: (gasps) Cliff-hangers are fun! ^_^ So how did you guys like it? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it pie? Can a writing be as good as pie? Tell me in your reviews! Chapter Twenty-Three coming soon! Bye!


	23. Chapter 23

Fear is The Enemy  
By: .Cute  
CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

Disclaimer: Hey guys, I'm back again and ready to roll. Yay! ^_^ So, this chapter is inspired by a dream I had last night. It war very vivid and sad. But, I enjoyed it because it shocked me out of my writer's block! Yay again! But enough random stuff, let's get on with the fic. Some OOCness on Light and L's part, but it's not that bad. I do not own Death Note, though I wish I did. ^_^ Enjoy! Oh yeah! And I have changed the rating of this fic from T to M, for reasons that will be later explained in this chapter! ^_~ Okay, now you can enjoy!

LineLineLineLineLine

_Good night, Dustin... Good night, Dustin... Good night, Dustin... _That single phrase kept repeating itself over and over in Light's head, which was throbbing quite painfully. 'Where...what?' His mind still dazed from whatever Aziz had pumped into him, it took Light a moment before he could remember what had happened before he'd blacked out. The employee, the manager, Aziz grabbing him from behind, the drugs being pumped into him. Light let out a small moan as he started to wake up from the drug induced sleep.

'Kira...Aziz...he's here,' he thought as he started to stir. 'He was here all along.' Panic hit him. Where was he? Was he alone? He couldn't hear anything. Gathering up as much strength as he could, Light lifted his head from the hard, cold surface that he'd been laying on to see that he was still in the employee break station. He was on the floor. And, as far as he could tell, he was alone. With a sigh, Light laid his head back down on the floor and mentally scolded himself, which was quite impressive seeing that he was still dazed from the drugs. 'How could I've been so stupid? This was all a trap.' He let out another soft moan and tried to move but he couldn't. Though there was no rope or chains binding him down, Light still couldn't move. His entire body felt heavy, like he was made of cement.

He sighed again. This wasn't good. He'd let himself fall right into Aziz's trap, never thinking twice about it. He'd been so anxious to get that information from the employee, to catch Kira and to be with L that he'd acted too rashly. He didn't think that maybe the employee was lying or that she was working with Aziz. No, all that Light thought about was getting back to Headquarters so that he could be with L. 'L...' What was going to happen to L now? What was Aziz planning? Light couldn't focus on the answer, his head was throbbing too painfully. Light let out another groan and this time, someone answered. "Are you waking up Light?" Light felt his heart stop with fear and he lifted his head again to see the man with black hair and cold blue eyes smiling down at him. "You don't look that good puppet." 'Aziz...'

Light opened his mouth to speak, to curse, but all that came out was another groan. Aziz chuckled softly. "Oh that's right. My babies are flowing through your veins, silly me. I forgot." Aziz laughed again, this time a little bit louder. He was dressed in all black, as far as Light could tell, and the smirk on his face and the gun in his hands made him look like a casual version of the Grim Reaper. "You must be feeling a little bit dizzy and tired Light. Am I right?" Light didn't even bother to try an answer this time. His pride, damn it to hell, wouldn't allow it. So instead, he slowly shifted away from Aziz's gaze, giving him the cold shoulder. Aziz made a noise similar to a whine. "Puppet, don't do this. You don't want to do this."

Aziz walked over to Light and kicked him hard in the back. Light let out a raspy cry. He tried to move, to get away, but his limbs were still cement. Aziz let out a soft sigh. "See? Look what I've done? I've hurt my puppet." Light turned back to Aziz, a glare on his face and he tried to speak. "Why?" It came out as a rough whisper, but it came out. Aziz blinked at Light then let out a laugh. "Oh! You mean why did I kidnap you and inject my babies into your blood stream. Silly me, thought you meant something else." Aziz laughed some more and knelt down to sit next to Light's body, his expression almost childish. "Well Light, as you know, I'm Kira." Light stared at Aziz with wide eyes. 'This guy's totally off his rocker!' He just openly admitted to being Kira. He was crazy! Which meant that Light had to be careful.

Aziz went on. "So, I won't tell you how I kill people yet and I won't tell you how I got control of L's mind as well as yours because I want L too hear it too and I don't want to repeat myself, but I will tell you why I kidnapped you." Light's heart stopped. 'He wants L to hear it too?' What was this freak planning? Aziz let out a sudden sigh and raised a hand to pet Light's auburn hair softly, as if he were a dog. Light flinched with disgust and his glare became fiery. If Aziz noticed, he ignored it. "Would it be too corny if I told you that my father never loved me?" He laughed again, his laughter starting to get on Light's nerves.

"Maybe, but it's true! My dad hated me! He said so himself. He would always look at me like I was scum. He was smart, though most of his brains are gone now, and I could never be good enough for him. He hated me. So did my mom. She hated me why more than my father. She always called me her little mistake and how I ruined her life and how she'd always hoped that I had died inside of her, that sort of motherly stuff. She hated me too. That's why I killed her."

Light must have looked shocked, which he was, because Aziz looked down at him and smiled. "Oh, don't look like that Light. I killed her quickly, if that makes you feel any better. Hammers kill really fast and without much pain, except that first blow. But by then she was already knocked out." Light felt like he was going to throw up and he shivered slightly. Aziz sighed again. " I should of killed her slowly but I'm just too nice of a person. Well, anyways, back to the story. I killed my mother and then, after I was done beating the mass of blood and flesh that was once my dearest mother, I moved on to my father." Aziz stopped stroking Light's hair and started to play with his gun.

"My father deserved more attention. My mother was a whore so she deserved the hammer, the quick death. But my father deserved something better." Light let out a raspy cough and he struggled to move again. He didn't want to hear anymore of Aziz's sick story. Aziz noticed this and he smiled again, putting the gun back into his jacket. "Light, you don't want to know more about me?" Light didn't answer and Aziz let out a fake sob. "Oh Light, I'm hurt. Hurt to the point where I could cry." Light coughed again, his mouth was so dry, and he whispered, "You're a sick man, you bastard." Aziz glanced at Light with cold blue eyes and he smirked. Light felt his blood go cold.

"Light, you shouldn't talk to me like that. I don't want to kill you, after all. I still need you to get to L." Light let out a small gasp and his heart skipped a beat. Fear hit him square in the chest, almost knocking the wind out of him, which was joined by rage, and he looked up at Aziz with blazing eyes. "Don't you dare touch him!" Light's voice started to grow, his energy starting to return to him. "You bastard! If you lay a single hand on him, I'll kill you!" Aziz watched silently as Light struggled against his invisible bonds with a small and distant smile, as if Light's whole display amused him. Light tried to get up from the floor, not caring if Aziz would beat him right back down. He had to try and warn L. He couldn't just lay there, helpless, while Aziz went after L. He had to at least try and get away.

Aziz continued to watch Light struggle for another minute, almost like he was watching a movie, before he got up from the floor and wrapped his arm around Light's waist suddenly, pulling the man up off the floor as well. Light held in a surprised gasp and, to his complete disgust, he was forced to lean on Aziz for support. The same man who planted phobias into the mind of the one he loved. He felt like throwing up again. When he tried to pull away from the mass murder, Aziz simply held onto Light tighter. "Sorry Light. Can't let you go yet. First, we have to take care of that mind of yours."

Light felt his heart begin to pump faster at Aziz's words. Light started to struggle again. "No, you bastard, no! I won't let you..." Aziz smiled. "Dustin Rhodes." Light's body froze up for a second, then slowly eased down, leaving him relaxed in Aziz's arms. "I'm listening." Aziz laughed softly. "It was nearly impossible for Dustin to hope when..." Light's gaze was locked onto the floor, his voice dull and without emotion. "There wasn't anything to hope for." Aziz laughed again, this time louder and he raised his other hand to gently stroke Light's face. "Don't worry Light. I didn't pump in enough drugs to kill you, like I said earlier. I only pumped in enough that now, if I tell you to kill L, you will." Aziz stroked Light's face and moved up back to his hair. "No more disobeying now Light. Tell me if you understand." Light turned to face Aziz and his eyes were blank, like an open book waiting for Aziz to fill it in.

"I understand."

LineLineLineLineLine

A/N: (gasps) What is Aziz planning? Why did I end this chapter so soon? Because I'm running out of time, that's why. Sorry about the rushed chapter guys, I just had to get this out and school's almost over! And I'm sorry if this chapter totally sucked but I promise to make the next chapter better! ^_^ You can tell me how bad I did in your reviews! Chapter Twenty-Four coming soon! See ya!


	24. Chapter 24

Fear is The Enemy  
By: .Cute  
CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

Disclaimer: Hello again all my faithful readers! I have some news for you guys! It can be bad news or good news, which ever one you like. In an effort to make my chapters longer and better, I've decided that I'm going to update a little slower than usual while we get closer and closer to Aziz's plan being set into motion. Normally, all I can think about it updating, but now I will focus more on bettering my chapters rather than getting them out at super fast speed. ^_^ So yeah, sorry. But I want these next few chapters to be perfect. But enough of that, on with the fanfic! I do not own Death Note, even though I wish I did. That would be fun. OOCness, if you hadn't already guessed. ^_^ Enjoy!

LineLineLineLineLine

L felt his heart pounding in his chest and he could feel his anxiety growing with each passing minute. His onyx eyes were fixed onto his computer, the glow from it's screen making his skin seem even more unhealthy than it already was. His grip on his knees grew tighter. Behind him, Soichiro was pacing restlessly, like a agitated cat trapped in a cage. Aizawa and Matsuda were still in their chairs, but both were just as restless as Soichiro. L tried to keep his attention on his computer. He didn't want his Team to notice how worried he actually was. Light had yet to call them to say that his meeting with the Coffee Break employee was finished. It had been over an half an hour.

L felt his chest tighten with more anxiety and in an attempt to calm himself down, he reached for the cake Watari had brought him and started eating. Sugar had always calmed him down before so it came as a surprise to the detective when instead of calming his worries, the sugar seemed to increase it. With a frown, L put the cake back and pushed it away from him. He found that he had no desire for sugar at all and this surprised him even more. He was craving something, he knew that for sure. The gnawing in his chest and stomach proved as much. But if he wasn't craving sugar, then what was he craving?

L knew the answer almost immediately and his heart skipped a beat when it came to him: Light. He was craving Light. L felt a small blush reach his face and he immediately shook it away. He wasn't craving Light in a physical manner. Well, actually he was but he refused to acknowledge his physical desire at the moment. Besides, what he was really craving was just Light's company. He wanted Light to come back from the Coffee Break. He wanted to make sure that the man was alright. He wanted Light to ease away his anxiety and his fears. He wanted Light.

Behind him, Soichiro let out a loud sigh and continued pacing. "Why hasn't he called back yet? He should have called back by now." L was silent but Matsuda made a feeble attempt at calming down the agitated father. "Don't worry Chief, I'm sure Light's fine. He's probably taking a longer time because the employee probably wanted to get to know him better. She is a girl after all." If Socihiro heard Matsuda's advise then he didn't show it. He just continued to pace up and down the Kira Investigation Headquarters. Aizawa remained quiet, though every once and awhile he would scowl at his computer or at his papers.

L felt a small shiver run down his spine at Soichiro's harsh tones but stayed quiet as well. If he tried to comfort the man, he might lash out at the detective with anger. He was probably angry with him for putting his son on to the task of questioning the employee without asking him first. L shivered again and then cursed mentally. He was getting frustrated at his inability to address anger and his inability to be alone. He could remember at time when he _could_ be alone. He could remember facing down dangerous criminals and their rage towards him for catching them. But that was in the past. Now, L would shiver in fear at even the possibility of being alone. He would retreat at even the slightest hint of anger. L sighed softly and rested his head on his knees.

Though not one to dwell in self-pity, L couldn't help but question his ability to fight his phobias. It was clear to him that Dr. Nakamura's treatment wasn't helping as much as he had hoped. Or maybe he just wanted to think that so he wouldn't have to be alone again. He couldn't tell which. He was so confussed. The only thing he knew for certain was that when Light came back, everything would be okay. 'Light,' he pleaded silently as he continued to shiver from Soichiro's harsh words and tones. 'Please call. I need to know that you're alright. I...want you to come back soon.'

LineLineLineLineLine

Aziz smiled at Light proudly as he circled around his puppet, like a predator stalking his prey while Light remained motionless and silent. His dull auburn eyes fixed onto the floor, he waited for Aziz's instructions. He'd just told Aziz everything. His feelings for L, his greatest fears, his knowledge from the book that Misa had left for L. Everything. Aziz let out a excited giggle and he reached out a hand to pet Light's smooth caramel hair. This time however, the man didn't flinch with disgust. "Oh, Light my puppet! I had the most perfect plan for L's death! You had no idea! It was so perfect!" He giggled again, unable to hold in his excitement. "But you and L? The famous detective? Tell me Light, if you're actually in love with L. I need to make sure I heard you correctly." Without hesitation, Light answered, "That's correct. I love L."

Aziz laughed out loud and pulled his hand away from Light's head. "This is amazing! It really must be Fate! How else could one explained it?" He turned to Light. "I mean, my original plan was for you to simply kill L. A single shot to the head. Simple yes, but just imagine the pain L would have felt if the last thing he saw was his only friend about to kill him?" Light didn't respond. Aziz continued to talk. "The pain of his only friend killing him would have been enough for me. I would have taken my death without remorse, as long as I knew that L had been hurt and killed by my puppet, by my own will. But now, you tell me that you're in love with L! And L apparently loves you back! What kind of a person would I be if I didn't take advantage of that?"

Aziz was pacing around the break room, excited and hyper about his new discovery. "I'd be a fool not to take advantage of it! I'd be an idiot!" He turned to Light, who was still silent, his eyes glazed over. "My puppet." His heart filling with love and pride, Aziz walked back to Light and ran a loving hand through his hair. "You've given me the most wonderful idea! To be honest, it's even better than my original plan." Aziz leaned in forward and let his lips brush over Light's cheek softly. "We're going to break him," he whispered. "We'll crush him. Together, my puppet."

LineLineLineLineLine

L bit his lip softly, his gaze switching on and off from his computer to Socihiro. The man was still pacing, his anger and worry growing. L raised a shaky hand and started to chew softly on his thumb. 'Pull yourself together,' he mentally ordered himself. 'You're not alone and Yagami-san's anger isn't even directed at you. Stop acting like a coward!' But L couldn't stop his heart from racing every time Light's father came near him. He couldn't help it. And his own helplessness made him even more afraid. 'Raito-kun, please call.' L lowered his gaze to his feet and sighed softly. 'Raito-kun.'

The room was full of silence. Then, suddenly, Matsuda's cell phone let out a single ring. But that single ring was all L needed. Within a mere second, L was out of his chair and across the room while Matsuda pulled out his phone. But before he could even see who it was, L snatched the phone out of his hands and answered it, putting it to his ear. "Raito-kun?" Matsuda and Socihiro were a little stunned at L's sudden movements but they didn't mention it. They were too concerned about Light. "Is it Light?" Aizawa was still silent, but he looked up from his papers to stare at L. A second passed as L waited for an answer. Then... "Hey Ryuzaki." L let out the air he was holding in. 'Raito-kun.' It was Light.

He was on the phone and he sounded okay. Relief flooded through L and he let out a sigh. He looked over to Socihiro. "It's Raito-kun." Light's father also let out a sigh and his shoulders sagged down with relief. L turned back to the phone. "Raito-kun, are you alright? Did you question the employee?" 'Are you coming back now?' L could hear a small chuckle from Light's end of the phone and his heart soared. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just finished talking to the employee but it turns out that she didn't know much. All she knew was that someone named Aziz had entered the shop and that he came in there almost every day." L felt his anxiety start to slip away as he listened to the sound of Light's voice. He was feeling much better now.

"So that's all she knew?" "Yep. The rest of the time she was talking about herself. What her favorite foods were, what her favorite colors were. It was annoying." L felt a strange jolt of pleasure from that statement. He was happy that Light found the employee annoying. 'Strange.' But L quickly shook off that thought. He had other things to worry about. "I'll send Watari to come get you Raito-kun." "Alright Ryuzaki. I'll see you when I get back." L nodded though Light couldn't tell and hung up, handing the cell phone back to Matsuda.

Socihiro gave him a questioning look. "Is he alright? What did he say?" L started for his computer, his confidence growing steadly now that he knew that Light was okay. "He's fine. I'm sending Watari over right now to pick him up. He can brief you about the employee when he arrives." L could feel the eyes of his Team on his back but he paid them no mind. Light was coming back. He had no reason to fear anymore. He was safe around Light. That's what L thought. And L was always right. But not this time.

LineLineLineLineLine

A/N: Yay! I'm done! Sorry about the wait. So, how'd you guys like it? Did you see Aziz's plan coming? Do you have guesses on to what he's planning now? Did you enjoy Chapter Twenty-Four? Tell me by reviewing! Reviewers get cookies. And pie. Mmmm, pie. Anywho, Chapter Twenty-Five coming out soon! See ya till then! Bye!


	25. Chapter 25

Fear is The Enemy  
By: .Cute  
CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

Disclaimer: Hello everyone! ^_^ It's time again for yet another chapter! Yay! ^_^ Not much to say really. Well, this chapter was fun to write and I want to thank everyone who has been reading so far! Anywho. I do not own Death Note or any of the Death Note characters. I only own Aziz and he's crazy. Yay for me! ^_^ Enjoy!

LineLineLineLineLine

Light couldn't help but smile as he walked into the Kira Investigation Headquarters. Though he had a hunch that L would be a little stressed out over him leaving him alone with only the Investigation Team for company, he was still slightly surprised to see the older man practically hugging his chair to keep himself from rushing towards Light the minute he set foot into the room. Light gave the detective a small smile, nodding ever so slightly in his direction. L nodded as well and then turned back to his computer, trying to make it seem as if Light's return didn't affect him. Soichiro, however, rushed over to his son and embraced him warmly. "Are you alright?"

Light returned his father's hug and nodded. "I'm fine Dad, really. It wasn't that big of a deal." Soichiro pulled away from his son, smiled and let out a soft sigh. "I know." Light smiled back. Matsuda also came up to Light, as well as Aizawa, and smiled brightly at him. "So how did it go? Did the employee know anything? Did she tell you everything? Was she cute? Was she..." Matsuda continued to blabber on while Aizawa stepped in front of him. He gave Light a look over before he gave him a ghost of a smile and a nod. "Glad your back. The Chief was starting to worry." Light smiled back at the man, though he wondered why everyone was so happy to see him. It was as if he'd come back from a long trip and hadn't seen them all in years.

Finally, unable to take anymore blabbering, Light held up his hands to silence Matsuda. "It went fine Matsuda. Yes, the employee knew somethings but not much and yes, she did tell me everything she knew. And no, I didn't think she was cute." L couldn't help the warm feeling that spread through his body at Light's words and he had to, once again, hold himself back from simply running towards the man and embracing him. Light then turned away from Matsuda, Aizawa and his father to turn towards L. "I don't have a lot of information but the employee did give me some that might be useful." L nodded and also turned so that he could face Light, his face blank, the perfect mask that hid his emotions well from the Team.

"Any information can be useful Raito-kun." L turned back to his computer. "We need to get back to work. I, of course, am simple thrilled about Raito-kun's return as well, but Kira will not be brought to justice if we do not look for him." Light's smile grew slightly at L's sarcasm while the rest of the Team nodded in agreement and went back to their chairs while Light took up his usual spot next to L. As he sat down, he brushed his hand against L's leg, making the older man blush softly. After shooting a stern look to him, though it wasn't very forceful, L asked Light if he could tell him about his meeting with the employee.

"There's not much to tell," Light admitted. "When I got to the Coffee Break, the manager led us into the employee lounge. Miss Chiyo was there waiting. We introduced ourselves and I started asking about Aziz. She admitted that she didn't know as much as she led on. She only knew that a man named Aziz came into the Coffee Break during her shift and that he ordered a slice of cake. That's all she knew." L gave the younger man a skeptical look. "And all that took over a half an hour?" Light, getting used to suppressing his usual glares, offered L a small smile. "It didn't happen exactly like that. At first, she wouldn't really say much about Aziz. She mostly talked about herself for the first fifteen minutes, which was rather annoying. And then once I asked her about Aziz, she didn't have much to say so I ended the meeting. I thanked her for her time, wished her a good day and then called you."

L was silent for a moment before he nodded. "I suspected as much." Matsuda frowned slightly, though not enough to send L into a panic attack. "Wait, Ryuzaki. If you knew that the employee wouldn't have that much information, why did you send Light over there to interview her?" L glanced over at Matsuda before turning back to his computer. "Like I stated earlier, any information is useful." Matsuda was silent for a second before he let out a small, shaky laugh. "I-I guess you're right Ryuzaki! But then again, you're always right!" L rolled his eyes, which made Light smile. "Yes, well how about we stop talking about me and bring our focus back on Kira. We're getting closer to solving this case and I will not have Aziz's capture stalled any longer."

Light looked over to L as the Team started to get back to work. His heart swelled with love. He loved L. So very much. He couldn't imagine being happier than he was right now; with the person he loved the most by his side. So that's why it came to him as a surprise when his heart suddenly lurched forward as a wave of panic and fear washed over him. Light let out a silent gasp and suddenly hunched forward slightly in his chair, his heart beating a million beats per second. Eyes wide and fixed on L, Light tried to take in some air, but found that he couldn't breathe very well. 'What…?' Another wave of panic hit him, this time much harder, and Light balled his hands into fists to make them stop shaking so badly.

'What the Hell?' Light shivered slightly and ran his eyes over L's form. Something was wrong, he could feel it. 'L…' Seeing nothing wrong with the man, Light heart started to slow down, though his anxiety still remained. Something was wrong. He was afraid. But not for himself. No, he was afraid for L. Something bad was going to happen to L, he just knew it. It didn't know how he knew, he just did. 'I can't let anything bad happen to him,' Light thought frantically, his breathing slowly starting to come down. 'I'll protect him, I will.' But little by little, as Light continued to look at L, his panic ebbed away and he was fine again. He breathed out a small sigh. 'That was odd.'

Slowly, Light looked around the room, relief hitting him as he noticed that neither L nor the Team had noticed his little episode. Careful not to attract attention, Light squared his shoulders, shook his head slightly and turned to his computer. 'That was weird,' he thought. Light wondered about his little episode briefly, but didn't waste too much time on it. He had bigger things to worry about, like making sure L didn't have a panic attack every time one of the Team members spoke too harshly. This happened a lot. Light didn't once think that maybe his panic attack had something to do with Kira. But then again, he was programmed not to make that connection.

LineLineLineLineLine

In no time at all, it was one in the morning and L finally let the Team go, but only after Matsuda had passed out in his chair. "Thank you all for all your hard work." The Team all nodded and said their goodbyes to Light and to L before heading home to their beds. Once alone, Light smiled over at L, who blushed softly and turned back to his computer. (A/N: Can't help it. In a mood. Warning: Really bad OOCness. Skip if you don't want to read it! Light was just waiting for the Team to go back home so that he could totally rape L! :D Okay, I'm done.)

Light let out a small chuckle and reached out to grab L's hand softly. "What's wrong L? I thought you said that such actions would be appropriate after the Team was gone?" L swallowed and then turned to Light, trying to keep his emotions in check. He'd never felt this way before. "R-Raito-kun should also remember that we are suppose to be catching Kira, which we can not do if we keep acting like a pair of high school lovers." Light didn't let L's comment bother him. Instead, his smile just grew wider. "But you also said yourself that we're really close to catching Kira, to catching Aziz. What's one night?" L's blush deepened from a soft pink to a dark crimson. "R-Raito-kun, I…"

L couldn't finish his sentence. How could he, when Light's lips were connected to his? L's eyes were as big as dinner plates as he stared into Light's auburn ones. Light chuckled again, his lips vibrating and L couldn't help the soft moan that escaped him. (A/N: Look! It's OOCness!) Light pulled away slightly from L, who wore a dazed expression on his face. Light chuckled again and gave L a warm smile. L attempted to smile back but his smile felt fake, even to him. He was still questioning Light's reasons for choosing him, of all people. It went against all logic. All of the facts pointed to Light being attracted to someone beautiful and attractive. Why, then, would he choose L? Light noticed L's expression and his turned to one of concern. "L?" Light moved closer to the detective and gave him a questioning look. "Is something wrong?"

That odd wave of panic hit him again, though this time not nearly as hard. L looked into Light's auburn eyes and blushed softly again, embarrassed by his own thoughts. How could he possibly talk to Light about his thoughts? How could he word what he was feeling? L didn't know how. He'd never had to explain his feelings to someone before. Light didn't press the older man verbally, but he kept his gaze on him, making L squirm slightly. He had to tell Light what was bothering him. Even if he didn't know how to explain his feelings, he knew that he had to at least try. Light deserved some form of answer. So, after taking a deep breath, L started to speak. "Nothing is the matter with me physically Raito-kun." Light let out a small sigh of relief, his panic ebbing away. L went on. "I've merely been wondering about something for some time now."

L stopped talking for a moment, trying to rein in his thoughts. Light still didn't push. After a few moments, L looked away from Light and looked instead, to the floor. "Why did Raito-kun choose me?" Light blinked and his grip on L's hand loosened slightly. "What?" L's heart was beating faster than normal, though he wasn't having a phobic attack and he looked up suddenly to met Light's gaze. "Why did Raito-kun choose me? Why did Raito-kun decide to grow feelings for me? Why not instead, a pretty girl Raito-kun's age? Why me?" Light stared at L with wide eyes, shocked that L was even thinking such things. Why did Light choose him? What kind of question was that? L seemed to be waiting, in pure agony, for an answer. Light's grip on L's hand grew firmer again. "Why did I choose you? L, I didn't just choose you! I had no say in it at all." L couldn't help but roll his eyes at Light statement. "Raito-kun, please. Though it may be true that I'm inexperienced in the ways of relationships, I am aware of the physical attraction that is needed to keep a relationship."

Light stared at the detective as if he'd grown a second head. "L, what are you talking about?" L used his free hand to wave it over his own body. "Raito-kun must see that I'm not attractive." L's voice wavered as he spoke. "Plus, I am at least five years older than him. Why would Raito-kun choose me when there are more attractive females his own age?" Light suddenly pulled his hand out of L's grasp, a glare painted clearly on his face. He couldn't help himself, what L was saying sounded so stupid to him. L froze up with fear at Light's expression and his heart started to pound. The room was full of silence for a moment before L whispered, "I'm sorry Raito-kun. Please don't be angry."

Light quickly realized that his expression was causing L to have a panic attack. He quickly shook his glare away, replacing it with a small, very small, thin smile. "It's alright L. I'm not angry at you." L's heart still continued to pound and his eyes were still wide with fear. "Raito-kun is lying." Light sighed, raising a hand to rub his forehead softly. Why was L asking him these questions? Light sighed again. Of course. This was typical L behavior. L could never go on just feelings alone. He needed proof. Light's smile grew slightly. Oddly enough, his need for proof was one of the quality's about L that he loved so much. "L," Light began, raising his head to see that the older man had looked away again, his dark onyx eyes glued to the floor. Light gazed at him with a loving smile. Then, Light's eyes glanced over to the small clock that rested on the wall to his left, a completely involuntary action.

The clock read one thirty. Exactly. His smile fell. 'No...' Light's body suddenly jerked upward slightly, though not enough to knock him from his chair. His heart stopped beating. His lungs stopped working. His body grew heavy and his brain shut down. For a split second, Light's body and mind simply stopped. Then, as if some magical force had suddenly pulled the switch back on, Light's heart began to beat again and his lungs started to work. His body felt light as a feather now and his brain was back on. And it had a message for him. 'I must listen to the orders,' Light thought as he stared at L with glazed eyes, who was still staring at the floor. 'I must listen to the orders. I must listen to the orders.'

Light's smile returned to his face and he raised a hand and gently took L's hand in his. L looked up at him, his cheeks a soft pink color. Light's smile grew as if he was pleased at the color of L's cheeks but he really didn't care. All he cared about was listening out his orders. 'I must listen to the orders.' "L, I love you. And I know that you're not going to just believe me when I tell you that I love you without showing you proof." Light suddenly stood up from his chair, pulling L up with him. L gave Light a questioning look. "Raito-kun?" Light continued to smile. "I'll give you proof L. I'll prove to you that I love you, that I wouldn't want some pretty girl my age." Light started to pull L toward the elevator.

L's grip on his hand grew and he stopped walking, his detective side taking over. "Raito-kun, what are you doing? Where are we going?" Light stared at L for a moment before pulling hard on the detective's hand, making him stumble into Light's chest. His soft blush returned and he looked up to see Light's warm smile. His detective side died to be replaced with the side that was normally buried under cold logic. His human side. "Trust me L. I know what I'm doing. I'm going to prove to you that I love you." Light started to pull L towards the elevator again and L, blinded by trust and love, followed him. As the elevator sped downward to the ground level of the Headquarters, the only thought that was running through Light's mind was, 'I must listen to the orders. I must listen to the orders. I must listen to the orders.'

Once the two got down to the ground level, Light started to pull L towards the exit of the building. L gave Light another look. "Raito-kun, where in the world are you taking me?" Light smiled down at L. "I'm taking you outside. I want you to see something." L wondered briefly about Light's strange behavior, but he didn't analyze it. Even if he'd never spoken it out loud, he loved Light. He trusted the man. He felt safe with him. He didn't bother to think even once about Aziz. Love, it seemed, had rendered the logical side of his brain useless, which was a first for L. Having clearance to go outside whenever they wanted, it took only a few minutes before the two men were standing outside near the Headquarters, L's bare feet turning cold quickly from the cool sidewalk.

Light looked around while his grip remained firm on L's hand. 'I must check to see if there are any witnesses.' L looked up to the night's sky and was a tad startled by all the starts he saw. They were beautiful. Why didn't he get out more often? Light nodded as he saw no witnesses and let go of L's hand. L tore his eyes away from the stars and looked at Light, who was giving him the most loving smile. L returned the smile with one of his own small ones. "Raito-kun wanted to give me proof." Light nodded. "Yes." 'I must listen to the orders.' Light raised his arms to grip L's shoulders gently, looking him in the eyes before slowly turning him around so that his back was to him.

L turned his head, confusion printed clearly on his face. "Raito-kun?" 'I must listen to the orders.' Light let go of L's shoulder with one hand and pointed to the sky. "Look L."L frowned slightly, staring at Light for a moment before finally looking up to where Light was pointing. All he saw were the stars. "Raito-kun, I..." The blow came swiftly and silently. L let out a small cry as he felt a sudden blow to the right side of his head, knocking him dizzy, and his legs gave out on him. Falling to his knees, his vision starting to blur, L felt his body go heavy. 'Someone hit me,' he thought as his vision blurred even more. 'Someone hit me. Who hit me?' L's eyelids were growing heavier and heavier with each passing moment. With the last of his strength, L looked up, his head spinning, to see Light standing above him, his eyes cool and unemotional, his hand bunched into a fist. 'Raito-kun...'

L was gone. His body slumped to the ground, unconscious. Light stood over L's body for a moment before he took out his cell phone. He dialed the number programmed into his mind and after two rings, Aziz picked up. "Tell me if you have L." Light's voice was dull as he spoke. "I have L." "Tell me if he's unconscious." "He's unconscious." Aziz laughed over the phone. "Perfect Puppet. Bring him over. I want to have my prize soon." Aziz laughed again. "You know, I could have just made you use L's activation code to get him here, but I really wanted to see if you'd hurt him. Looks like I was right." Light remained silent.

"Bring L over to my apartment Puppet. You know the way over. Tell me what you're going to do now." "I'm going to bring L over to your apartment." Aziz giggled happily. "Can't wait to see you there!" He hung up, as did Light. After placing the phone back into his pocket, Light stared down again at L's body. He stared at L for a moment, before a single tear suddenly escaped him and ran down his face. Then Light picked L up from the sidewalk bridal style and began to walk. 'I must listen to the orders. I must listen to the orders.' Another tear ran down Light's face as he walked, followed by many more. 'I must listen to the orders.'

LineLineLineLineLine

A/N: Hey, I updated! This chapter was fun to write and I'm sorry that it took so long! But I checked it over and I liked it, so I hope you liked it too. Man, I really need a Beta. Anywho, did you guys like it? Can you stand another cliff-hanger? Tell me in your reviews! Chapter Twenty-Six coming soon! See ya!


	26. Chapter 26

Fear is The Enemy  
By: .Cute  
CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

Disclaimer: Hello peoples! I'm back! Sorry about such a long wait, I'm having some problems at school. It's nothing to be worried about though. (gasps) And guess what? They finally started a GSA club at my school (Gay Straight Alliance club) and I'm mega excited! I think I'm gonna go check it out, even though I'm not gay. I'm just a supporter! ^_^ Anywho, back to the fic! I do not own Death Note nor it's characters, though I really wish I did cause that would be cool! ^_^ Enjoy! And again, really sorry about the long wait. I'll try and make it better!

LineLineLineLineLine

Outside, on the dark streets of Shinjuku, everything was still. It was quiet. The only sound that could be heard were the steady footsteps of Light Yagami, who held in his arms,unconscious and unaware of the dangers that lay ahead for him, the famous detective L. Dull auburn eyes stayed fixed onto the road ahead, the directions to his destination clear in his mind. He didn't feel the cold wind on his face, nor the weight of the unconscious detective in his arms. He wasn't spooked by the darkness or the emptiness of the city. His instructions told him not to care about those insignificant things.

The only thing he was suppose to care about was getting L to Aziz. That's all. Nothing else. Aziz had made sure that Light wouldn't disobey him this time by pumping those extra drugs into his body. Light couldn't disobey Aziz's orders. And Light had been ordered to dismiss everything other than Aziz's orders, including his feelings for L. Light wasn't suppose to acknowledge his feelings about L. To feel something for L while obeying Aziz was against his programming. He couldn't go against his programming.

And yet, despite Aziz's drugs and orders, Light's tears still fell. Slowly, one by one, as Light walked, salty teardrops escaped him. They rolled down Light's face and hung onto his cheeks before falling onto L's body. But Light didn't think about his tears, as he wasn't suppose to. 'I must listen to the orders.' That single thought was the only think he thought about. That thought ran through his mind over and over again, reminding him that he had to obey.

Still, every once and awhile, something beyond Light's subconscious would take over for a split second. Some force that Light had no name for would fight Aziz's command. 'I must obey the orders. I must obey the orders. _L, I'm sorry!_ I must obey the orders. _I need to stop! _I must obey the orders. _I'm so sorry L!_ I must obey the orders.' But whatever gave Light the strength to fight off Aziz's command for a split second was not powerful enough to make him stop. So within no time at all, Light was standing outside of a small apartment building, his tears drying up quickly. The building wasn't beautiful or new. It was actually quite old. But it wasn't shabby or falling apart. The wood that held it up was still strong, though a little faded. Light noticed none of these things. Instead, he merely ignored them as he walked up the entrance way and stood by the front door. This was as far as his instructions told him to go, Now, he must wait. So, he waited, L still in his arms.

The detective, who was still unconscious, should have been growing heavy for the younger man. Though Light was fit and in shape, he'd carried L for at least three miles. His arms should have been tired and growing sore. But if his arms were sore, Light didn't notice. So, he didn't set L's body down for a rest or to catch his breath. He simply stood by the front door and waited, like he was suppose to do. Silence. Then, after a few moments, the front door opened and Aziz, blue eyes cold and crazy, smiled brightly at the young man. "Light? Is that you?" Light cocked his head slightly to one side. "Is it me?"

Aziz laughed softly and patted Light firmly on the head, like an animal. "Yes, silly. You're Light Yagami." He looked down at L's unmoving form and his warm smile turned to a hungry smirk. "L," he whispered. "My prize. Finally!" He looked back up at Light. "Very good Light! I'm very proud of you!" Light's expression remained blank as he whispered, "Thank you." Aziz's smile grew as he moved aside to let Light inside. "Well then, come in Light, come in! Shall we get started? You must be tired from that long walk here. Why don't we set L on my bed? I have some rope that might make him very comfortable."

LineLineLineLineLine

'What...' L moaned softly, his eyes squeezing shut in pain. 'What happened? Where am I?' L tried to piece together what was going on, which he found was rather difficult due to the throbbing pain in the back of his head. He couldn't see, everything was dark and his body felt heavy. L winced in pain. And as he focused on that pain, it all started to make sense. 'That's right,' he thought. 'Someone hit me.' Slowly, the memory of before he blacked out started to come back to the detective. 'Raito-kun told me to look at the stars. I looked up...and then someone hit me. Who hit me? And why didn't Raito-kun stop them?'

But L couldn't come up with a logical answer. His mind was still to hazy from the blow to his skull. L moaned again and this time, a voice rose up from the haze. "He's waking up. No, no, Light. Don't rush it, you're doing just fine." 'That voice...' L tried to remember where he had heard it before. As he struggled with his jumbled thoughts, L felt something brush against his skin. Alarm filled him and his heart skipped a beat. 'What's going on?' Slowly, very slowly, L shifted his body slightly and tried to move his legs but found that he couldn't. More fear rose up within him.

That voice returned, this time with a note of sarcasm. "Oh no, L's waking up Light. What are we going to do?" "What are we going to do?" L felt his heart flutter softly and he stopped struggling for a moment. 'Raito-kun...' Cold laughter rang through L's ears, causing a shiver to run down his spine. "Don't worry Light. Just finish up and I'll take care of the rest." L shifted again and tried to open his eyes. 'Raito-kun...why can't I move?' L slowly opened his eyes, though everything he saw was hazy at first. Blinking, L looked up and to his surprise, saw Light leaning over him.

Confused and still somewhat hazy, L frowned softly. "Raito-kun?" Light didn't respond to L's voice, his face hidden from the older man as he worked. L looked to his hands and his heart froze up in fear as he saw the rope. Quickly turning his head the other way, L saw that he was tied to someone's bed, his arms and legs spread out to all four sides. His clothes, they were gone, replaced by another man's white dress shirt and black dress pants. Running his eyes around the room, struggling with his bonds, L took in his surroundings. He was in someone's bedroom. Eyes wide with fear and confusion, L turned back to Light as the man finished tying down his right arm.

He tried to hid his fear by showing aggression. "Yagami-kun, what is the meaning of this?! Untie me this instant!" Light refused to answer. Instead, he merely stood up straight and looked over to the doorway of the bedroom. "Now L, there's no need to be angry." L jerked his head to the doorway, following Light's gaze and his black onyx eyes were met by cold blue ones. The man stood at the doorway, arms across his chest, a cruel smirk on his lips. Short black hair and an outfit colored entirely in black, the man seemed to just screamed evil. Immediately, L knew who he was. Resisting the urge to start shaking, L glared harshly at the man before him. "Aziz..."

Aziz smiled brightly, showing off his gleaming white teeth and nodded. "Very good L! You've figured it out! I am Aziz, the man you're looking for! Though most call me Kira, you may call me Aziz, if you want!" Aziz turned his smile over to Light, who still stood by the bed, his eyes and expression void of all emotions. L's heart stopped with fear and hurt, everything finally coming into place. "Raito-kun..." Aziz giggled softly and shook his head. "Sorry L, but this isn't Light anymore!" Aziz walked over to the younger man and raised a hand to stroke his hair gently, his eyes filled with pride. "This is my puppet!" L shook his head and fought harder with the rope that pinned him down. "No! Raito-kun, snap out of it! Do not let him control you!" Aziz laughed out loud at L's cries and wrapped his arm around Light's shoulder. "Unfortunately L, Light is unable to listen to you He's all mine!" Aziz laughed again and then turned to Light. "Light, go make sure L's bonds are good and tight. I don't want him breaking free later on." Light nodded and leaned down once again above L, making sure that his bonds were secure.

L continued to struggle, but he knew that it was a fruitless effort. The rope that tied him down was very secure. L had no chance of escaping that way. His only chance was to break Light away from Aziz's control. But how? How could L possibly get through to Light? L looked up and tried to meet Light's eyes, desperate to get through to him. "Raito-kun, you must fight him! Fight his control!" An idea hit him. "Dustin Rhodes!" Nothing. Not even a blink from the younger man. Aziz, who had moved back to lean against the door frame once more, smirked as he heard L's cries. "Sorry L. I knew that you'd try to use Light's activation code against me, so I decided to change it. Sorry!" L felt tears start to form as Light refused to meet his gaze as he continued to check the rope. "Raito-kun..." A memory suddenly flashed through L's mind. Light smiling down at him, Light holding him close, driving away his fears. Light's lips against his own. "L...I love you. I don't know how it happened or why, but I love you."

Light's words that faithful night rang through L's ears and with a small sob, L felt his tears start to flow. The one whom he had trusted completely, was now stabbing him in the back. Though he knew that Light had no control, it still didn't help the hurt coursing through the trapped detective. In desperation, L started to scream. "Raito-kun, please! Fight him! Raito-kun!" Aziz laughed out loud at L's desperate please. "It's no use L! Light is mine and nothing you can do will ever change that!" He leered down at L and he licked his lips. "And soon, you'll be mine too!"L's tears started to fall faster and his cries became ever more desperate. "Raito-kun! Please, do not do this! Fight him, I know you can!" L squeezed his eyes shut and he screamed, "Raito-kun! Please!"

Silence, save for Aziz's chuckles. Then, something wet landed on L's face. Surprised, L looked up through his tears. Light was leaning over him, face still void of emotions, eyes still dull. But those eyes were filled with tears. L felt his heart skip a beat with hope. "Raito-kun!" Aziz, noticing L's tone, quickly looked over to Light, disbelief hitting him at the sight of the tears. "What the hell?!" Following the first tear, another salty drop landed on L's shirt, followed by another. L's heart skipped another beat and he started to struggle against his bonds again. "Raito-kun, I know you are in there! I know you can hear me! Raito-kun!" L's big onyx eyes met Light's dull, tearful auburn ones and with a sob, L whispered, "I love you Light Yagami."

Light's face suddenly grimaced, a frown reaching him. 'I must...listen...L?' Aziz's eyes went wide. "No!" Quickly, he grabbed onto Light's shoulder and spun him around. "You will do as I say!" Light's frown disappeared and his dull expression came back. "I understand." L let out another cry. "No Raito-kun..." Aziz turned to glare at the detective. "Shut up!" L's heart suddenly stopped and for a moment, he couldn't breathe. His phobia was forcing him to obey Aziz. That thought made him sick, but L had no choice but to be quiet. More tears filled his eyes. 'Damn it!'

Aziz then turned back to Light. "I want to you to leave. Go out into the living room until I say otherwise. Tell me if you understand." Light nodded slightly. "I understand." L let out a tiny moan but Light ignored him. Instead of looking to L, Light turned and walked out of the room. 'I must listen to the orders.' Aziz watched him leave, then cracked his neck. "Shit." He turned back to L with a small smile. "You almost had him there, didn't you L?" L didn't answer. Instead, he just continued to fight against his bonds. 'I was so close...DAMN IT!' Aziz laughed softly at L's tears and leaned over the bed to wipe them away. L flinched at his touch. Aziz just laughed again. "We're going to have so much fun. You can count on it L."

LineLineLineLineLine

A/N: OMG, what a cliff-hanger! ^_^ I would just like to say again that I'm really sorry about not updating. I've had a lot on my plate and things have been crazy! But I'm back now so you can count on Chapter Twenty-Seven coming soon! ^_^ Review and tell me what you think! See ya!


	27. Chapter 27

Fear is The Enemy  
By: .Cute  
CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN

Disclaimer: Okay guys. I feel like maybe I should apologize for all the cliff-hangers, but I won't because cliff-hangers are super fun and what fun would this fic be if I just gave you the ending? I believe that characters have to work for their happy endings and if they have to work, then you, readers, have to wait at the edge of your seat for the answer. And if you are waiting at the edge of your seat for the answers, then I've done my job! ^_^ Anywho, thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. Really, it was you guys who kept me going even when I had really bad writers block! ^_^ So, with that aside, on with the disclaimer! I do not own Death Note or any of it's characters. If I did, the Death Note series would have ended very differently. OOCness, and lots of it on L's part. Sorry about that. And just one more warning: This chapter is why I changed the rating. ^_^ Enjoy!

LineLineLineLineLine

As Light walked away from Aziz's bedroom, the only thing that mattered was obeying Aziz's order: Wait in the living room. So, Light did as he was told. He walked into the small, dark living room, sat down on the couch and waited in silence. His body was still and his glazed eyes stayed fixed onto the floor. Though L's tearful confession did help him to break free of Aziz's control for just a moment, that moment of freedom hadn't lasted long. Light was still firmly under Aziz's command.

But as always, there was that fleeting moment every now and again of freedom, where Light's mind was his own. 'I must obey the orders. I must obey the orders._ I have to go save L! _I must obey the orders. _Damn it!_' Though Light was suppose to be void of all emotions, a single line of stress appeared on his forehead as his body tensed slightly. 'I must...obey..._L, I'm trying!_ I must...obey..._hold on_!' Despite the drugs pumping through his system, Light was fighting for control. He was fighting to save L.

Inside Aziz's bedroom, L still fought against the rope, but his efforts were slowly dying down. The hurt and betrayal, along with the absolute terror, that filled him made it difficult to fight. Though L wasn't one to give up easily, he knew that all he was doing, by fighting against his bonds ,was entertaining Aziz. The man was currently sitting on the floor near the edge of the bed, watching with wide and demented eyes as L's squirmed. Through the tears that continued to fall from his eyes, L tried his best to glare down at Aziz, show him that he wasn't afraid. But the truth was, L was very afraid of Aziz. And Aziz knew it. So, after a few moments, apparently bored with just watching L struggle, Aziz got up from the floor and raised a hand to run it over L's chest. The detective froze up with fear and disgust at the action and he let out a single shiver. Though his dress shirt was preventing any skin to skin contact, it didn't make the action any less revolting.

Aziz smiled softly. "Are you afraid L?" Slowly, Aziz's hand moved from his chest down to his thigh, where it stayed there, moving ever so slightly from side to side. L had to clamp his mouth shut to keep the bile that rushed up his throat down. Aziz's smile grew wider. "Tell me L, are you afraid of me? Are you afraid that I'll rape you? Are you afraid that I'll kill you? Hmm?" L remained silent, tears streaming down his cheeks. Suddenly, Aziz raised his free hand and smacked L across that face hard. L bit into his lip sharply to hold back his cry of pain, tasting his own blood. He would not allow Aziz to hear anymore of his cries.

Aziz's smile never faltered as he stared down at L. His cold blue eyes shone with a crazed gleam as he leaned his head down to meet L's level. L felt a wave of nausea hit him as he felt Aziz's breath hit his skin. "I will break you L," the crazed murder whispered. "I will break you and I will do it without activating you. I don't need to control you to break you." L glared at the man through his tears but still remained silent. He would not talk. At his silence, Aziz smirked. "So you want to play that way L? Fine. We'll play that way." Slowly, Aziz stood up straight and looked away from L to the front door. "Well, I can see that you no longer want my company so why don't I just leave you alone?"

L's heart skipped a beat at Aziz's words and his look of disgust and hatred was quickly replaced by an expression of pure terror. Aziz...was going to leave him alone? Under normal circumstances this would have been a good thing, a very good thing. But this wasn't a normal circumstance. Far from it, and Aziz knew exactly what he was doing. He let out a theatrical sigh and started for the door. "Yes, I'd better leave you alone L. I don't want to bother you so I'll just go and leave you all alone." He was silent for a moment before he chuckled. "All alone." L felt his lungs tighten up and, to his alarm, found that he'd stopped breathing. More tears sprang into his wide onyx eyes and his entire body started to shake. He wanted Aziz to go away more than anything in the world. He didn't want the vile man to be anywhere near him. He wanted Light. But he couldn't be left alone. His drug-induced phobia wouldn't, couldn't, allow it. He knew he would die if he was left alone!

L continued to stare at Aziz as he drew nearer and nearer to the door. "Well, I see. Fine then L." Aziz smirked as he slowly put one foot outside, watching with pleasure as L jerked forward in fear. "I'll leave you alone." He moved his other foot across the floor just as slowly, making sure L saw. Then, he took a single step forward. L's heart stopped beating. His tears were flowing freely and his fear overpowered his hatred and disgust. "No! Don't leave me alone!" Aziz stopped, foot in mid-air, and turned to give L a warm, almost loving smile. "What did you say L? I'm afraid I couldn't hear you." L's small body was shaking quiet violently now, his teeth chattering and his face soaked with tears. But he didn't care. All he cared about was not being alone. He couldn't be alone. Still, behind his fear drenched mind, he could still feel his own disgust at what he was saying. He nearly chocked on his words but he forced them out. "Don't leave me alone. I can't be alone."

Aziz was silent for a moment as he watched L squirm. Then, suddenly, he let out a laugh. L cringed at the sound and tried to curl up but then he remembered the rope that kept him in place and his spirits sunk down even further. "Oh L! I knew you wanted me, I just knew it!" Giggling happily, Aziz bounced back into the room and ran a hand through L's ink black hair, earning a shiver of disgust from the man, his hatred and rage returning now that his phobia wasn't causing anymore problems. At least, for now. "Don't worry L, I'll stay here with you. I'll never leave you alone." Aziz carefully moved his hand from L's hair to his face, where he started to wipe away L's tears. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something. Do you like my clothes?" The man pointed to L's dress shirt and pants. L was silent, his head jerking away from Aziz's touch, though it didn't seem to bother the man at all. Aziz went on as if L had answered him. "Yeah, I though you'd like something more formal for when you die so I thought, 'Why not something fancy?'"

Aziz suddenly removed his hand from L's cheek and began to rub L's chest again, earning more tears from the detective. Aziz chuckled softly and then leaned down to press his lips against L's ear. "I'll make you a deal L, but only because you're my prize and very special to me. I'll give you thirty seconds to scream for Light, though I doubt he'll come to your rescue. That earlier episode was just a slip up, it won't happen again." Aziz chuckled softly, then went back to whispering into L's ear. "So, I'll give you thirty seconds to scream for him and if he comes to your rescue, I'll let you both go." The man started to laugh again, only this time louder. "But L! If he doesn't come to save you, I get to play with you with all my needles and all my knifes. Okay? Is that an okay plan? Is that a plan worthy of the great detective L?"

L kept his head turned away from the crazed man, his only possible means of rebelling. But his spirits started to rise slowly with hope. If Aziz was allowing him to scream, to call to Light, then maybe, just maybe, he could help him break free from Aziz's control. L glared at the man above him. 'But why would Aziz allow such a thing when moments ago, Raito-kun almost broke free?' The answer was simple and came very quickly. Aziz was insane. He was insane and completely cruel. He wanted to see L's last shred of hope destroyed. He wanted L to hope so that when he broke, it would be all the more sweeter. But L knew, despite the extremely high odds against him, that he had to try. He didn't care if his only chance for him and Light to escape came from Aziz's need to watch him squirm. He had to take any chance he got.

Aziz laughed out loud and looked over to his wristwatch. After a few seconds, he raised up a hand and pointed it in L's direction. "Thirty seconds and...go!" Outside in the living room, Light's hands were clenched into fists as his whole body shivered. His once glazed eyes were back into focus slightly, though not all the way and more stress lines were being etched into his features, his mind fighting to take back control. 'I must..._I can't_...I must..._L needs me_...obey..._have to fight_...' Slowly, Light unclenched his fists and lifted his head slightly before the drugs forced him back down. Light was gaining back control. But it was too slow going, he'd never make it in time to protect L. Light glared softly at the spot of the carpet he was being forced to stare at. 'I...must..._damn it_!'

Frustrated tears were beginning to form in Light's eyes and his heart started to sink. This was all his fault. Even his drugged state of mind knew it to be true. If it wasn't for him, L would have never been trapped by Aziz. This was all his fault! Light felt Aziz's control on his mind start to grow as his hopes started to die. 'I must...obey...' "RAITO-KUN!!" Light's body froze as the scream carried itself through the small apartment. Slowly, very slowly, Light raised his head slightly. 'I...L...screaming...' More screams soon followed the first as Light struggled once again with Aziz's control, his eyes slowly slipping shut as the drugs tried to control him. "Fight it Raito-kun! Fight him! I know you can fight him!" A loud sob reached Light's ears, pushing him to fight of the drugs racing through his body even harder. "PLEASE! RAITO-KUN!!"

Then, breaking through L's scream, another voice rang through the apartment. "Times up L!" There was a loud bang, as if someone's head had been slammed into a wall, silencing L's screams. Light's eyes shot open. 'L!' The man's heart rate kicked it into overdrive, his heart slamming against his chest at a million miles per hour and his whole body jerked backwards, almost as if he'd been hit. For a moment, his lung wouldn't allow him to take in some air. But within seconds, Light Yagami took in a deep breath, filling his lungs. He blinked, shocked to his core and slowly raised a hand to his face. Within a few seconds, Light let out a single sharp laugh. He'd won! He'd beaten Aziz's drugs! He was back in control!

Light moment of happiness didn't last very long. Soon, his happiness and shock of being able to fight Aziz off disappeared and he remembered the situation. Quickly, the younger man sprang to his feet and ran towards the bedroom. His heart started to race faster as crazed laughter reached his ears. Tears sprang into Light's eyes, terror filling him at the thought of L being hurt. "L!" But both Aziz and L were deaf to Light's cry. Inside the bedroom, Aziz was bent over with laughter loud enough to drown out Light's voice. He smiled down at L, who was staring back at the crazy murder with wide, tearful eyes, the back of his head throbbing from his contact with the wall behind him, which now had a rather large dent. "Well, L! Looks like Light's not gonna show up! And you know what that means!" With more laughter, Aziz reached over to his dresser and pulled out a large, wicked looking hunting knife. L fell his heart stop.

"That means we get to play with all my needles and knifes!" Aziz wouldn't stop laughing as he started to move closer to L. "Looks like your heroic Light is going to let you suffer!" L let out a quiet sob and his eyes grew wider with every step Aziz took. Then suddenly, startling both Aziz and L, Light burst into the room, slamming the door back as he did. "L!" And then, Light saw L. His L. Tied up to Aziz's bed, dressed in Aziz's clothes, forced to lay completely flat on his back when Light knew that the man was most comfortable laying on his side, his legs curled up to his chest. He could see the bright red mark where Aziz had slapped him, the place in the wall where Aziz had slammed his head against it, the tears running down L's beautiful face. And his eyes. Those perfect onyx eyes were filled with such terror and hurt, Light couldn't bear it. His gaze soon fell to Aziz within seconds and, with a cry of rage, he flung himself towards the mass murder. "You bastard!"

He didn't think twice about the knife in Aziz's hands or that he himself might be injured. All he cared about was punishing the man who'd made him hurt the one he cared about so much. L let out a surprised cry. "Raito-kun!" Aziz, shocked that Light was free, let out a rush of air as Light slammed into him and both men were sent tumbling to the floor and against the bedroom wall, L only able to watch as the man he loved fought with the crazed murder. Light recovered from the fall quickly and, before Aziz could even think about using the knife in his hands, tackled the man again, pinning him against the wall. Pulling his arm back for a moment, Light slammed his fist into Aziz's face, breaking the man's nose. "You sick bastard!"

Blood flowed from Aziz's nose, blinding him. Aziz let out a cry and, finally getting over his shock, slammed his knee into Light's stomach, knocking the air out of him. Light let out a sharp gasp and lowered his fist for a mere second as he tried in vain to take in some air, but a second was all Aziz needed. Remembering the knife in his hands, he raised his fist and stabbed Light squarely in his right shoulder, forcing the blade to travel deep within the man's flesh with a savage grin on his face. Light let out a pain filled cry and grabbed at him arm. He wanted to look back at his shoulder, to take in the damage, but at the moment, Light didn't have that kind of luxury. So instead, he let go of his arm and punched Aziz again, wiping the smirk off his face and filling his mouth with blood. Then, before Aziz could hit him again, Light jumped to his feet and kicked Aziz straight in the stomach.

Aziz gasped and choked on his own blood, his head spinning. From the bed, L tried with all his might to get free from his bonds, his heart slamming against his ribcage, so that he could help Light. He watched with wide onyx eyes as Light stood up to kick Aziz while he was down and his heart froze up when he saw the knife embedded deeply into his shoulder. "Raito-kun!" Light quickly spun around at L's desperate cry, forgetting about Aziz momentarily and rushed over to help L with the rope. Guilt flooded him as he cried out, "L, I'm so sorry! I'm so damn sorry!" L shook his head. "Never mind that now Raito-kun! Help me!" Unable to use his right hand, Light started to untie L with his left. From the floor, away from Light's vision, Aziz was starting to get up from the floor with a soft groan. He reached inside his jacket, searching for something. L, trying to slip his small wrist free from the rope, suddenly let out a scream as he glanced behind Light's shoulder. "Raito-kun! Behind you!"

Light spun around to face Aziz, only to come face to face with the barrel of a gun. Aziz smirked, blood rushing from his nose. "Bye-bye Light!" Quickly, Light ducked and tackled Aziz in the stomach again as the man fired. L let out a loud scream. Light, terrified that L had been shot, looked over to the detective but before he could see if he'd been hurt, Aziz fired again and this time, an agonizing pain shot up Light's left leg, making him fall to the floor with a cry. L, his wrists finally free, started to work quickly on his ankles. His heart leaped to his throat as he watched Light fall. "Raito-kun!" Aziz, unaware that L was almost free, leaned over Light and forced the man's head up with the barrel of the gun so that they could look each other in the eye. Light, half blinded by the pain in his leg and his shoulder, glared up at Aziz, who continued to smirk even through the blood. "Did you think that you could stop me? Me?! You are nothing Light! Nothing! I can control you and L! L will be mine Light, do you hear me?! L will be mine and you both will die!"

L, finally free from the ropes that tied him down, scrambled out of the bed and, afraid for Light's safety as much as his own, quietly approached the murder from behind while he continued to scream. Light, seeing the detective, fought against his pain and smiled up at Aziz, catching the man slightly off guard. "Like hell!" L slammed his fist into Aziz's head while Light kicked in the man's knee with his good leg. Aziz let out a painful cry and his knees buckled, sending him to the floor, the gun falling from his hands. Growling, he flung his fist backwards and struck L in the side. A sickening CRACK sounded through the room as L let out a cry of pain and fell to his side. while Aziz started to laugh loudly. Slowly, the murder got to his feet and he turned to loom over the fallen detective.

"You can't win L," he cried as he stared down at him with wild, gleaming eyes. "I'll always win! You will die! You will! I WIN!" Light kicked Aziz loosely in the leg again and the man turned to him with fire in his eyes. Light did his best to smirk. "Sorry Aziz," the younger man spat out as he pointed the gun directly in front of the murder's face. "You lose." Aziz's expression fell, terror at last filling his eyes and Light pulled the trigger. The sound of the gun going off was deafening. For a moment after, everything stood still. No one moved. Everything was silent, save for Light's harsh breaths. Then, Aziz's body, now headless, slumped to the floor. Light let out a shaky sigh, his eyes slipping shut as the gun falling from his hands.

It was over. Aziz was dead. L, still slightly dazed from the pain in his side, quickly recovered as his eyes locked onto Light's battered form. Fearing the worst, L's heart stopped cold. "Raito-kun!" Rising to his hands and knees as quickly as he could, L crawled his way over to the only person he'd ever loved and carefully, not wanting to add on more pain, placed his hands on his chest. "Raito-kun..." Slowly, Light's eyes opened and he smiled softly. "L..." L let out a soft sigh of relief that Light was still alive. "Raito-kun, you can not scare me like that again! What were you thinking, taking him on like that?" Light smiled softly and tried to lift up his good arm so that he could bring L into an embrace, but found that his arm was too heavy for him to lift. But strangely, this wasn't as alarming as it should have been. Tears started to form in his auburn eyes and slowly, they slipped down his face. L was too busy inspecting his wounds to notice them. "I'm so sorry L."

L bit his lip as he examined the knife in Light's shoulder and felt his eyes start to fill up with tears as well. "Please Raito-kun, save your energy." The knife was in too deep to remove right now. Blood was seeping from the knife's hilt, coloring Light's shirt a deep crimson. And a quick inspection of his bullet wound in his leg told L that Light had lost a lot of blood already. All in all, it didn't look good. A sickening sensation hit L's stomach as he turned back to face Light. He needed to get him to a hospital and fast. Quickly, L looked around the room, trying to find a phone of some sorts. He knew that his cell phone was in his pants but he had no idea where his clothes were. Not being able to find a phone in the bedroom, L turned back to Light and tried to give him a reassuring smile. "It's alright Raito-kun. I will go find a phone and contact Watari. You're going to be fine."

But before L could get up to leave, Light's good hand suddenly grabbed at his wrist and pulled the detective back towards him. L, confused, looked to Light. "Raito-kun?" Light closed his eyes for a moment, his head spinning from his blood loss, before he opened them again and smiled gently at L. L's heart skipped a beat as Light whispered, "The phone call can wait L. Why don't you keep me company for a minute?" L let out a soft sob at Light's words and shook his head, trying to get free from Light's grasp. "No, Raito-kun, no! You're going to be fine! I need to contact Watari to get you to a hospital!" Light let out a small chuckle and shook his head slightly. He wasn't stupid. He knew that his wounds were bad and that he probably wasn't going to make it. But that was okay with him. He was willing to die, as long as Fate allowed him to preform one final act.

"L," Light whispered softly, his grip on the detective never weakening. "Let me tell you something before you go." Light took in a deep breath as L let out another soft sob. "The reason why I loved you was because you were different. I had never met anyone else like you before and at first you annoyed the hell out of me." Light laughed softly. "I couldn't stand you. You were always proving to me that you were smarter." Light let out a sigh and let go of L's wrist to take his hand into his own. "But then, I got to know you. The real you, not the mask you put on in front of everyone else. And the person I saw was strong and good-hearted, who always did the right thing, no matter the odds. And even though you might think you're unattractive, let me tell you now L, you're far from being unattractive." Light let out another chuckle, his grip on L's hand weakening. "You have...the most beautiful eyes..."

L, tears streaming down his cheeks, tightened his grip on Light's hand. "No, Raito-kun! Don't leave me!" Light shook his head slightly and laughed again. "It's okay L. I'm going to make it better okay?" L blinked, confused. "Raito-kun..." "Martie Rhodes." L's tearful onyx eyes went blank as his grip on Light's hand slackened. "I'm listening." Light took in a breath and tears streamed down his face. "The worst lay ahead and Martie..." L cocked his head slightly to the side, the expression blank. "Was unable to see the most of it." More tears fell as Light stopped speaking to gather up his fading energy. He was going to die. He knew this. So, he didn't mind if L forgot about him. In fact, it was probably better if L forgot about him. It was better for L to loose a friend than his first lover.

So, after a few more seconds, Light smiled softly at L and whispered, "L. I want you to forget about ever having Autophobia and Angrophobia. Tell me if you understand?" L nodded slightly. "I understand." Light nodded as well, his vision become fuzzy as he lost more and more blood. "L, I want you to forget about Martie Rhodes. I want you to forget about your activation code. You will never be activated again with the name, 'Martie Rhodes'. Tell me if you understand." L nodded again. "I understand." Light smiled again. "Good." Now, to order L to forget about him, about the feelings they shared for each other. But he had to work fast, he was becoming dizzy. "L," he mumbled. "I want...you...to..." The room was spinning, Light was getting dizzy. There was a bright light in the room now. It seemed to call for Light, welcoming him. Light tried to finish his sentence, but found that he couldn't. He was becoming sleepy and the light was so inviting. Light's entire body was relaxing as he started to fall asleep. "L..." Light watched through droopy eyelids as L awoke from his trance and felt a sharp pang in his heart as L looked around and then back to him, confused. "Raito-kun?" Light let out a sigh and drifted into darkness. "Raito-kun!"

LineLineLineLineLine

A/N: OMG!! My last cliff-hanger! What will happen in the next chapter? Will Light live? Will L forget about him? Tell me what you think! Review please! Oh! And even though I've already decided on an ending, tell me which ending you want! Sad ending or happy ending! Review please!!


	28. Chapter 28

Fear is The Enemy  
By: .Cute  
CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

Disclaimer: OMG. It's the last chapter. I'm so excited! And yet, at the same time, I'm a little sad. I mean, it's great that you guys get to find out how this whole thing ends, but I've been writing this fanfic since September 30th, 2008. That's…seven months. Wow. And now, it's all coming to an end. Sad for me, good for you guys! ^_^ But enough sad stuff! I would like to thank every reviewer who stayed with me and helped this fic along. I couldn't have done it without you guys! So thank you…(takes a breath) Black-Dranzer-1119, shiai10, SisMeghan, .Yaoi, AnimeChild15, Holly Lawliet, it walks alone, Black-Neko-Chan, C Elise, lady firefox, Viskii, Liscute00, Paper Kettle, chibi-eru, Richard The Lion Harted, My Dead Tenshi, Translucent Darkness, iMooneh-j00, NekoDoodle, Shinku Anrui, fluffyinmypocket, Pazzie, Sailor Cherry Cream, Open Yazumi's heart Skulls, Tsukaro and Sarutobi, Hannah, Tikkukaramelli, Blue-In-Blue, Barranca, Sammymewmew, deathbyHF, teenwitch18, a-devoted-life, Rin, lkjgf, Nightwing Gurl, Rai Vinn, Coollizard, GreatCheezyPoofGirl, Mystery Writer and lastly, DarkFireNyx! I'd be lost without you guys! (gasps) Wow. That's a lot of people. ^_^ Anywho, enjoy the last chapter of Fear is The Enemy, my faithful reviewers. But don't worry. Even though this was my first fanfic, it will not be my last! ^_^ So here it is! Chapter Twenty-Eight! Enjoy!

LineLineLineLineLine

It was dark. Everything was dark. Everything was silent. He couldn't hear a sound. And…it was cold. Very cold. Light Yagami wondered vaguely why it was cold, but then his thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain in his leg. He tried to open his mouth to moan in pain, but found that he couldn't move. Panic shot through the man as he tried to find something, anything within the darkness that surrounded him, but he couldn't see anything. Then a single thought broke through the pain: 'L..' Light felt his panic start to rise, but before it could take hold of his heart, he felt something being placed on his face. It felt like a mask. Light tried to raise a hand to take it off, but found that he was suddenly very tired. His panic disappeared, along with his strength as Light fell, once again, into unconsciousness.

LineLineLineLineLine

When he awoke again, Light could only manage to open his eyes. For a minute, everything was blurry and out of focus, as if he were looking through fogged up glasses. But then he blinked a few times and his sight started to clear.. He was able to recognize what he was staring at. A ceiling. A blank, white ceiling. Light blinked again, his mind having trouble, for some reason, wrapping around the fact that he was staring at a ceiling. Wasn't he supposed to be dead?

Light tried to remember. Yes. He was sure that he was supposed to be dead. Hadn't he died in Aziz apartment? Light's heart gave off a sudden jerk as he remembered his last moments of consciousness. He remembered activating L, ordering him to forget about his phobias and his activation code. He remembered trying to finish ordering L to forget him, but he was so tired, he wasn't able to. And he remembered the look of confusion on L's face as the older man looked down at him. Almost as if he didn't even recognize him.

Light's heart sank as he closed his auburn eyes tightly, as if in pain. L had forgotten about Light's feelings, he was sure of it. Light tried to hold back the tears that threaten to spill. At the time, when Light thought that he was going to die, he'd been fine with L forgetting their relationship. He hadn't wanted L to suffer the grief of loosing a loved one. It would have been better for the detective to loose a friend than a lover. But now…Light bit his lip softly as his tears fought against him. Every kiss, every touch, every moment they spent loving each other…that was all gone. Light felt his heart breaking as he let out a shaky sigh. L had forgotten. And all that was left of their relationship was Light's memories. Sure, L still remembered him, but only as a friend. And not even a best friend.

Light let out another sigh and opened his eyes again. 'Maybe...it's for the best,' he thought sadly. 'Maybe it's best for L to forget all about what we had and the whole Aziz mess.' Light knew that Aziz had hurt L. He didn't want to believe it, but he knew it to be true. Maybe it was for the best if L forgot about it all. That way, he wouldn't have to remember the pain. Maybe…L would be happier this way. And thats all Light wanted. All Light wanted, was for L to be happy. Light shook his head slightly, trying to forget about his aching heart for a moment, and tried to sit up. He let out a soft gasp as pain shot up his left leg and his right arm.

Then, surprising him, a voice reached his ears. "Don't try to sit up Light. That'll only make the pain worse." Light tried to smile as he turned his head over to his right. It took him a moment, but he managed to turn his head enough to face the doorway to his room. Standing at the doorway, Soichiro Yagami smiled down at his son, a coffee in his hands. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days. "Dad…" Light was surprised at how scratchy his voice seemed, as if he hadn't spoken in weeks. Soichiro smiled and moved into the room, sitting down next to Light's bed and placing the coffee on a little bedside table. "Light, I'm happy you're awake." Light blinked. "How long was I out?"

Soichiro raised a hand to run it through his son's hair, like he used to when he was still a child. "You've been asleep for three days." Light let out a shaky sigh. "Wow…" They were both silent for a moment, before Light shifted slightly in his bed. "Hey, Dad? Do you think you can lift up my bed a little, so that I can sit up?" Soichiro nodded and within a few moments, Light was slightly higher than before. He gave his father a look. "A little higher?" Soichiro shook his head. "Sorry Light, but the doctor wants you to stay down for awhile." He motioned to Light's leg. "They had to put you through surgery to remove the bullet in your leg, which caused quite a lot of damage. And the knife in your shoulder caused some damage too." A look passed over Soichiro's eyes as he spoke. "You lost a lot of blood. They didn't know...if you'd make it."Light tried to smile. "It's okay Dad. I'm okay. I'm fine now." Soichiro smiled as well and nodded. "Yes. A little busted up, but it's true, you're okay." Then the man looked over to Light's left and his smile grew. "And now that you're awake, Ryuzaki can stop worrying so much."

Light's body froze. His auburn eyes grew wider and his heart skipped a beat, the heart monitor he was hooked up to showed it, as he took in his father's words. 'Ryuzaki? Here?' Soichiro went on. "Ever since you came to the hospital, he hasn't left your side for a moment." Light felt tears start to fill up his eyes as he turned to his left as quickly as he could. It was then that he finally noticed the soft hand holding his. Light felt his tears escape him as he took in the sight before him. There was L, sitting in one of the hospital chairs, fast asleep, his right arm cradling his head. The other hand was firmly attached to Light's hand. Soichiro, unaware of his son's tears, went on.

"You own him your life Light. If he hadn't called Watari when he did, you probably wouldn't be here today." Soichiro's voice grew softer. "He...cares about you very much, doesn't he?" Light's heart skipped another beat, once again showing up on the heart monitor, and he turned away from L to stare at his father through tearful eyes. Mistaking his son's tears, Soichiro's smile grew wider and he nodded. "Ryuzaki told me. He told me about what was happening between you two." Light remained silent, his tears still streaming down his face. Then, Soichiro raised a hand and ran it through Light's hair again. "Light. If he makes you happy, then I'm happy. That's all any parent wants. For their children to be happy." Soichiro chuckled softly and looked over to L again. "You know, now that I see it, you two do make quite the couple." Light chuckled too, though his tears still fell. L...remembered him? He was in shock. It...was too good to be true.

But though his shock, a small smile managed to reach his face. "Thank you Dad. You...you don't know how much that means to me." Soichiro nodded once. He knew and he understood. Then, startling Light more, they heard a soft moan from the sleeping detective and Soichiro noticed suddenly that Light must have been hungry. "Why don't I go get you something to eat?" Light turned away from L for a moment and gave his father a smile. "Thanks Dad." Soichiro winked, then was up and out of the room, letting Light's attention fall back to L.

He smiled softly as L's beautiful onyx eyes fluttered open and he let out a sigh as they looked over to him, shock replacing the drowsiness in a second as they realized that Light was finally awake. "Raito-kun!" Immediately, L was up and out of the chair, rushing to Light's side, his grip on his hand tightening. Light let out a soft chuckle as more tears filled his eyes. "L...I'm so happy you're here." L, noticing the tears right away, mistook them for tears of pain and worry filled his eyes. "Are you in pain Raito-kun? I can call for a nurse." Light shook his head slightly, his tears falling as he held onto L's hand tightly. "You remember..."

L blinked for a moment, not understanding Light's words before realization dawned on him and he smiled. "Yes Raito-kun. I remember. I remember you and the feelings we have for each other. I didn't forget. You were afraid that I might, since you wiped my phobias away. I remember you activating me Raito-kun, and I remember waking up to see you unconscious." Light saw tears begin to fill L eyes. "You can't scare me like that Raito-kun. I though, for a moment, you were dead." Light was silent. Slowly, L leaned forward until they were inches apart. "It was not a hundred percent Raito-kun. The chance of me forgetting about us wasn't one hundred percent." His eyes went soft as he whispered, "I love you Raito-kun." Tears escaping him, Light leaned in to kiss L forcefully, desperately. He poured all his fears and worries into the kiss, showing L just how afraid he was. How afraid he was of L forgetting. But L remembered.

Slowly, the two pulled apart for air, but when L made a move to go sit back down in the chair, Light shook his head and pulled L down. "No. I want you to lay with me." L frowned and glanced over to Light's leg. "But Raito-kun, you're leg..." "Don't worry. You'll be careful. I trust you." Light smiled up at L, his eyes filled with happy tears and L smiled back, his heart filling with love. "And I trust you Raito-kun. With everything I've got." Slowly, carefully, L climbed into the hospital bed and rested his head on Light's chest, being careful not to disturb his leg or his shoulder. Light, wanting L to be close, wrapped his good arm around the older man, hugging him tightly.

"I thought...you seemed so confused when you snapped out of it, I thought..." L sighed softly, his body finally relaxing after three days of anxiety and stress. "I remember waking up Raito-kun. I was confused. I was confused because...I wasn't afraid." Light glanced down at L's mass of black hair. "You weren't afraid of what?" "Of being alone. Before you activated me, and I have no shame in saying this for it didn't stem from my actual feelings, I was so afraid that, if you died, that I would be alone." Light thought about that for a minute, but decided that it didn't bother him. L's fears weren't his own. They were planted there by Aziz.

L went on. "But after, when I woke up, for a moment I was simply shocked. I wasn't afraid of being alone. Mind you I was still terrified of you leaving me, but that was it. I wasn't afraid of being alone. I was just afraid for you. That you would die." L raised a hand to grip Light's hospital gown slightly. "And what's more, after you entered the hospital, Soichiro came in, screaming at me, asking me what had happened to you. And I wasn't afraid. His anger didn't scare me. Raito-kun." L lifted his head to look Light in the eye. "Thank you Raito-kun. You've freed me. You've saved me."

Light smiled softly and held onto L's form tightly. "I thought I'd lost you." L shook his head before resting it once again on Light's chest. "You will not loose me that easily Raito-kun." Light's smile grew. "Good. And you're ribs? I remember Aziz hit you very hard." L shook his head again. "I'm fine." A comfortable silence filled the room, the only sound coming from Light heart monitor. Then, softly, Light whispered, "What now?" L looked up from Light's chest. "Hmm?" Light was staring at the ceiling. "Aziz is dead. The Kira Case is solved, right?"

L nodded. "Yes. Though we never found out how he killed, we found more than enough evidence to connect him as Kira. The case is solved." Light nodded, still not looking at L. "So what are you going to do now?" L sighed softly and looked down at Light's chest. "Because the case is solved, I have no more reasons to stay in Japan." Light's heart fell. L continued. "And because of the many Kira followers who will most likely want my head, it has been decided that I move back to England and go into hiding, at least until things calm down." Light's heart started to break. L was leaving Japan. "Oh."

L nodded. "Yes. Watari had already bought the three plane tickets. First-class might I add." Light was silent for a moment, before he looked down at L. "Three tickets?" L looked up at the younger man and nodded, confusion entering his eyes. "Yes Raito-kun, three tickets." A playful gleam entered his eyes then as he understood Light question. "Raito-kun, you are coming with me, right? You did not think that I would just leave you." He let out a small laugh as he watched the relief wash over Light's face and he laid his head back down on Light's chest. "No, unfortunately Raito-kun isn't getting away that easily."

Light also let out a soft laugh as he relaxed, his mood turning from serious to playful. "But L, what about my things?" "Watari and I will pack for you." Light's smiled grew. "What about my parents?" L scoffed. "Raito-kun, you're of age. I don't think they can stop you. Also, they've agreed to you coming with me, for you're own safety." Light laughed again, then lowered his voice. "What if I don't want to go?" L looked over to Light, a small smile on his face. "Does Raito-kun want to stay here?" Light stared at L for a minute before he shook his head. "No. I want to go with you L. I want to be with you always, be your support and your shield. I love you." Light leaned down to kiss L gently. "So, it looks like you're stuck with me." L's smile grew and he kissed Light's neck softly. "I wouldn't have it any other way Raito-kun."

---THE END---

A/N: And it's finished! (sniffs) I promised myself I wouldn't cry! Fear is The Enemy is over, my reviewers. I hope that you liked the ending. I can't write a sad ending to save my life! ^_^ But anywho, though this fanfic is over, I have many more ideas! This is not the end of me! And who knows, I might just write a sequel! ^_^ But that depends on the reviews! So once again, thank you reviewers. I couldn't have done it without you! And now, cake! (hands out cake to everyone) Goodnight everyone!


End file.
